Tigress and Bunny
by MewStar0013
Summary: Fem!Kotetsu and other genderswaps. The call of justice. Katsuko Kaburagi knows this like all the other heroes in Sternbild. But what if the world she knew changed before her eyes? She obtained a new suit and sponsors, went a step up in the hero business, and even gained a partner along the way. But can she really handle this egoist of a "bunny"? Will all end well? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tigress And Bunny**_

_**Hello! Thank or checking out this new fic! With the help and support from Pen-Woman, I've been asked to do this small request. My newest challenge! Create what would happen if Kotetsu were a girl. Genderbend a few of the other characters as well! I have to admit, it's a pretty interesting idea. Since there happen to be a few fics on this site where Barnaby is the girl. Well, let's just flip that up, shall we? :3 Alright! Kick back, relax, and let's get this chapter rolling!**_

**Disclaimer: Tiger and Bunny **_**is under the rights of**_** Viz Media. **_**I am only fulfilling a request.**_

* * *

**~Episode One: Times are Changing~**

Sternbild City. If anyone had a say in what this city was, the words that would come to mind were: Crime, lights, celebrities-over-night, heroes, and villains. The megalopolis stretched far and wide across two large bodies of water, lights shining everywhere, seeming to be a city that never slept. For entertainment, and for most of Sternbild's crime coverage, was based on a television program called _HERO TV_. Under the help of sponsors around Japan, Heroes from all over, with the incredible abilities that dubbed them as NEXT (**N**oted **E**ntities with e**X**traordinary **T**alents), were stationed and ready to help those in need. _HERO TV _was a sort of competition for the NEXT, to see which the best of the best was. The King of Heroes. All of this was rallied by points.

On an ever-so cool night, a crime spree was taking place. Across the busy streets of Sternbild was a speeding get-away van, manned by three robbers. With large sums $tern dollars (Sternbild's currency). In hot pursuit were the Sternbild police, though their attempts at shooting the wheels down were useless as the get-away van drove faster, beyond their reach. It was only until a group Sternbild's finest Heroes arrived, aiding with incredible abilities that no one in the world had seen.

Super-sonic fight, incredible masses of strength, the powers over fire, ice, and even lightening. While one hero had yet to show their own ability, it seemed that those of NEXT were going to arrest the bank robbers, all the while ranking in amazing points.

However, just as two of the capers were caught, one had managed to slip away from the grasp of the group of justice, and now had control over a monorail full of passengers. As screams of terror were let out by those upon the _Poseidon Line_, the main helicopter to _HERO TV _ was zooming around it, the whole tragedy reported to the _HERO TV _news van via camera.

* * *

In the high-tech van, a gorgeous woman with hazel-blonde hair and green eyes gave a fixed look.

"So, what now?" Asked the lead camera man, his hair in a curly brown afro and his eyes a deep brown. The woman groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead. "We should probably pull out and not interfere."

"And ruin my show?" Growled the woman, narrowing her eyes. "To Hell with it!

"But there are innocent people involved now." Though as he said this, the man new that his boss would have none of it.

"Hey, what's that?" Asked the lead audio girl, zooming in on something that was happening on the monorail. All three peered forward as they tried to make out the tiny figure, a hue of blue along the curves of it. The widening her eyes, the woman groaned again, shaking her head.

"Great, _she's _here."

* * *

On televisions everywhere, a woman's profile photo was presented, her face masked by a blue domino mask with her blue and white outfit garbed on her, two tuffs of brown hair that resembled cat ears were styled on her short brown hair.

"_**I don't believe my eyes! It's the Crusher of Justice. The Heroine of Might Roars. The Queen of the Jungle. It's Wild Tigress! Let's hope she's careful." **_Announced the narrator of _HERO TV_. Albeit, he didn't sound as enthusiastic as he put out.

* * *

"Cut to commercial!" Hissed the woman, before yanking away the blue tooth from her cameraman and hacking into Tigress's set.

* * *

"_We need you to hold up for a thirty second commercial." _With wide eyes, Tigress activated her blue tooth.

"You cannot be serious here, Agnes!"

The monorail was blazing along the suspended metal bridge, the blue-clad heroine feeling her own body twitch for an action. Shaking her head and ignoring her boss's yell, she closed her eyes and released the stored energy she had.

"A real hero only cares about one thing . . ."

Her muscles enlarging the slightest and her eyes reopening again, becoming a magnificent color of aqua-blue.

"And that's protecting those in need from those who bring harm!" With a burst of light, she strut a pose. "WILD ROAR!"

* * *

"Stubborn bitch," Nonetheless, Agnes gave back the blue tooth and muttered bluntly. "Keep the cameras rolling."

With an awkward nod, the cameraman went back to the action.

One millions of screen everywhere, a tiny stop-watch with a five minute mark appeared, the announcer taking his stand.

"_**Hold the phone! It looks like Wild Tigress is activating her Hundred power! This increases her physical abilities by hundred-fold!"**_

With a victorious smirk, Wild Tigress grabbed the metal railing trail and threw it in a series of complicated knots, causing the rickety ride to finally pull to a stop with sparks flying all over. Tigress leapt over and delivered a sucker punch to the window, shards flying everywhere as the driver ducked away from the debris.

"Come on out, ya scum-"

"_Idiot! He's bellow you!" _

The heroine blinked, giving an awkward grunt as she realized that the robber had taken the door and climbed under the monorail. Cursing under her breath, Tigress looked out the shatter window, gasping as she saw that the criminal was latched onto a blimp.

"The Hell!?" She shouted, sneezing as a sudden gust of wind passed her, light blue eyes linking with the coating of silver and white armor. The hero flew in high-rising summersaults and threw a mock-salute to the copter-cam. The hero noticed her, pointing at her with both his hands in a sort of 'catch you later' sort of way.

"Jerk, I got here before you. Quit flirting." She mumbled, before leaping of the monorail and landing on metal pillar. She raced after the running blimp until she took another large jump and latched onto it, her hands clinging for life. She began scaling the rubber surface before she felt a tremble go through the air. Clutching tighter, she looked up and yelled as a missile was launched her way, most likely from the caper. The weapon zipped this way and that through the air, exploding itself as soon as it made contact with the engine of the blimp.

Groaning in exasperation, the super-strong heroine swung her body forward and grabbed the criminal by the hand, hauling him out of the descending blimp.

"Bitch, let me go! Sky High should be saving me!"

"Take me or leave me, dick! I'm the only one able to save you right now!" Barked Tigress, hiking him over her shoulder and looking ahead. The blimp sputtered and wheezed with its dead engine, drawing closer and closer to one of the rivers of Sternbild. Tigress made a move to try to stop it, but a the sound of a harsh crack ripped through the air, stopping her in her tracks.

From a hundred-square radius, the whole body of water was covered in ten-foot deep thick ice. Like crystals made over a thousand years, the ice caught the sinking blimp just in time.

"Having fun, Tigress?"

Looking up, the hero in question made a face as a smirking face met her own, ice-blue eyes looking at her rather impishly as a young man with light blue dyed hair done in a boyish cut with a dark blue host club suit on him, logos of _Pepsi _designed on him.

"Gee, thanks, Blue Thorn." She muttered, wanting to slap that pretty-boy look off the youth's face. _'Kid thinks he's so hot.' _She thought sarcastically. Blue Thorn smirked, throwing a childish wave at her before looking at the camera.

"I'm the king who makes you freeze," He threw his ice gun in the air and winked. "So prepare to bow to me!"

"He's so full of himself." Muttered the cat-themed hero, shaking her head as the male hero threw his best poses at the camera. Tigress jerked went something lodged itself into her collar bone, a small tickle bouncing along her spine. She looked at the smoking piece at her clothing, plucking off the small pellet.

" . . . Did you just shoot me?" She asked, looking at the robber with confusion. The man growled and ran pass her, sliding down a pillar of ice.

"Damn right, _hero_!" He yelled over his shoulder. Snarling, Tigress sprang into the air and gave a wild cry as she increased her power, ready to catch the criminal. Her muscles suddenly went weak, and they were slender once more, her body dimming and her eyes turning into an amber-brown.

"_**Remember, ladies and gentlemen! Wild Tigress's Hundred power only last for five minutes! Tough luck, kitty cat!"**_

Screaming in panic, the heroine began to plummet through the cold air, her hair flying and her eyes sealed shut as she waited for the rough impact. Her weight was suddenly caught and she felt the light bump of two bodies landing on the iced ground without harm. Nervously, she peeked through her eyes, cocking a brow at the mechanical face staring back at her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked. Even if the light blue, mechanical eyes were for show, Tigress swore she could see a smart-aleck look in them.

"The guy who just saved your life." Replied the mysterious hero, his voice slightly muffled by his glowing pink armor. A bullet flew past their heads and the two looked over to the nervous robber, his hands shaking as he handled his gun.

"Oh, right," Dropping Tigress with not a single care, the hero slid against the ice with the upmost form of grace, dodging the bullets. Lifting his foot back, he swiftly kicked the layer of ice the criminal was on and he grabbed him in the air, hurling him to the port.

"_**And our mysterious hero has caught the criminal" **_The announcer shouted with glee. _**"Could this be the birth of a new hero? Not only has he caught the robber, but he saved a damsel in distress as well! Swept off your feet, Tigress?"**_

Said hero blushed and sputtered in denial, though she wouldn't argue that her head spun when she was picked up like that. She couldn't remember the last time she was picked up like that. She glanced at the newest hero arriving on the scene, not a single logo and sponsor on him. She watched as he flew into the air and began to fly away.

'_Oh no you don't, buddy,' _She thought, kicking her feet off the ice and skating after the man. After a good chase of skating on ice and running on ground, the two stopped at the other side of the river, not a soul in sight. The mysterious visitor stopped and turned around, his mask down and his emerald-green eyes watching Tigress carefully. Stopping, the female hero walked over.

"Hey, you're new around here, right? Who's your sponsor?" She asked, catching the slightest golden curls peeking around the young man's pale-peach face. His cheekbones were high and his nose was straight, looking very youthful. _'He looks so young. Just how old is this guy?'_

"Don't have one," Said the young man, his voice richer without his helmet.

"Wait, you're saying you're free agent?" Wild Tigress gave a scowl. "Then why did you stick your nose into this?" Her irritation sparked when the blonde looked away with a haughty smile.

"Come on, does it really matter?" He began walking away. "I made the arrest, didn't I?"

"That's not the point!" Tigress began to catch up with him. "And what's with showing your face in public? Are you insane?" She continued even as he gave a bewilder look. "It's a basic rule! A hero's secret has to remain that; a _secret_, and-"

"Secret, huh?"

Now it was the brunette's turn to look confuse. The blonde gave a chuckle, walking past her again.

"Times are changing, old bat." Tigress's face flared up, her teeth grinding.

"You jerk! I'm not old! I'm twenty-five!"

"Congrats, want a cookie?" Asked the stranger with sarcasm. He looked back at her before giving a pointed look. "And I happen to be twenty-three. You're an old bat to me." With that, he took off from the ground and flew away, his eyes becoming light-blue like every other hero. Standing in the night air, Tigress clenched her feet.

'_Why are all the male heroes such bastards?' _She asked, sneezing at the cold, sea air.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Katsuko? I mean, twisting the train tracks? And smashing the windows on the monorail?"

Wild Tigress, now called Katsuko since she was with her boss, eyed the ground with her domino mask off, revealing a smoother face with tan skin. Her boss looked at her solemnly as they stood behind the arena that was announcing who would become this year's King of Heroes.

"Well-"

"And all of the destruction caused. Do you know how much I'm going to have to handle?" Asked her employer, brown eyes soft but his voice firm. Katsuko gave a weak smile, trying to brighten the mood.

"Come on, Ben, if I worried about that stuff, I couldn't do my job." She said, though rather weakly when he boss gave a sigh.

"That's the thing. Keep acting like that, and soon you'll be out of the job." He gestured to the logo printed on her costume, _Top MaG_.

"Ben, I'm sorry, I really am." She said genuinely, smile fading.

"You do remember who made you a hero, don'tcha doll?" Asked Ben, his worker scratching at one of her cat-like tuffs before standing stiffly.

"My sponsors, sir!" She said, Ben nodding with approval and a smile.

"Good girl," He patted both her shoulders. "Better get to that ceremony. You're already late."

* * *

"Hey."

A hero dressed in a mechanical suit with bull-like horns and drills on his shoulders looked to his side, Katsuko standing next to him with her mask on. Cameras were covering every angle and fireworks were being launched into the air, the colorful splashes painting the dark skies as millions of people within the crowds cheered for their favorite hero.

"You're late," Whispered the male hero.

"Have they announced the winner yet?" Asked Wild Tigress, ignoring the man's question.

"They're gonna. Right about now."

"Sweet."

"You know it's not going to be you, right?"

A nudge was sent to his ribs, the brunette sticking her tongue at him childishly.

"Shut up."

The man laughed, he and the female on his side silencing when the lights dimmed.

"And the points have been tallied! Now it's time to see who will be our next champion!" Said the master of ceremonies, the large screen in front of the arena scoring up points with every heroes' name on it. "One of these faithful heroes is just one heartbeat away from obtaining the title of ultimate glory!" Spotlights were flying everywhere, streaming on the different heroes on the stage. Katsuko took a gulp, closing her eyes once before she looked up.

_**(Poseidon) 1. Sky High: 12730 PTs**_

"With unprecedented twelve-thousand, seven-hundred and thirty points, the newest King of Heroes is Sky High!" The crowds roared ferociously as Sky High stepped up and raised a hand.

"I could not have done this without everyone's help!" He called joyously. "So thanks, and thanks again!" As more fireworks were shot into the air and Katsuko gave a grimace at her score, seeing that she was second-to-last.

"And now, here with a special announcement, let's give a big hand for the president and CEO of _Apollo Media_, here's Albert Maverick!" A man with grey hair and a large body stood at the podium, smiling kindly with his eyes behind thing glasses.

I'd like to take a moment to introduce someone special to the viewers," A murmur of excitement swept the crowd. "Come on up."

All of the Heroes looked as someone came walking up next to Maverick, Katsuko holding back a gasp as she saw familiar blonde hair (Though more free, looking short, a little wavy and curly) and dark green eyes. It was the hero from before, only he was dressed in a fine and expensive-looking suit, and he had tinted shades over his dark eyes.

"This bright young man has just won the approval of the Justice Bureau. So you'll all being seeing a lot more of him," On the screen, the young man appeared on it with his hero suit only, his name shinning in golden letters. "Please welcome the city of Sternbild's newest hero, Barnaby Brooks Jr."

Barnaby gave a cool salute to the crowd, Katsuko imitating it with a goofy look and a spat.

"What a clown."

"Be nice," Said, the bull-themed hero, his friend only turning her nose away.

"His super power may sound similar to you," Maverick continued. "When activated, this young man's physical strength is increased a hundred-fold. It only last for five minutes, and yes, it is similar to Wild Tigress's." All eyes were on Tigress, the latter trying to ignore the burning gazes. "However, he knows the importance of youth and maturity. Hopefully, Wild Tigress will follow his example." Laughs of amusement were erupted and Katsuko held back the urge to pounce on Barnaby when she caught him smirking in her direction.

As Maverick went on explaining the basics of NEXT, Katsuko spun on her heel to make her leave.

"I'm out."

"Hey-"

"I didn't come here to become the punch line of a joke," She paused and inclined her head in the man's direction. "See ya." At that, she left, though unnoticed as the celebration continued.

* * *

Katsuko stuffed her hands into the pockets of her off-white, open-vest, a green wool sweater under it with along with black suave jeans, a green and white skirt that reached above her knees, and black boots. Covering one of the tuffs of her kitten-head hairstyle was a black and white hat and around her neck was a black chocker with a bow. She walked over to a card stand, nodding at the seller, before picking up her own card and sighing when she spotted that her cards were barely picked.

"Ten of these, please." She asked, the cards handed to her with the exchange of money. She looked at her picture, eyes trailing around the small piles of what was left of the other cards. She felt a buzz on her backside, and she pulled out her cellphone, smiling and answering. "Hey, Antonio. What's up?"

"_Nothing really. Oh yeah, are you seriously not coming to the after-party? It's pretty cool and everyone's here." _Her friend said, the latter shaking her head as she began to walk.

"Nah, those parties are full of stiffs. 'Sides, there's nothing much to do at them. Iva will be either off in a corner, or making those weird poses, or worrying about everything, Natalie will be off throwing herself at every man _and _woman there, Keith will be trailing me like a puppy or go off shouting, "Thanks, and thanks again!", Kyle will be either complaining or trying to insult me 'till I turn purple, and Pao-Lin is just going to be off at the buffet. Come on, I didn't even have that much fun at prom, you remember."

"_That's kind of the point, too. Please? Natalie has been trying to corner me all night! I'm running up the wall here, Katsuko!"_

"Have you told her you're not interested?"

"_Not a day goes by when I do! But she doesn't listen! Please, just be my date for tonight." _Antonio was begging, but Katsuko only laughed lightly.

"That bad? Hmmmmm, I still dunno. Wait," She stopped as soon as she reached her apartment. "Wait, is that Bar . . . B-Baru . . . Barry-"Her lips puckered, her words sounding like gibberish as she tried to pronounce the newcomer's name. Man, English was not her strong point. "That guy going to be here? From the ceremony?"

"_You mean Barnaby?" _Antonio paused, most likely looking around the room. _"Yeah, he's talking with Mr. Maverick and Agnes." _Katsuko winced, shaking her head.

"All three of them are there? That's just _peachy_." She muttered, digging into her pocket for her key. Antonio gave a laugh from the other side of the line.

"_Come on, don't be like that. Agnes doesn't look mad, and Mr. Maverick was only kidding around. And Barnaby isn't that bad of a guy. He's kind of cool."_

". . ."

"_Katsuko?"_

"I'm hanging up now."

"_Aw, come o-"But_ the end button was already pressed, Katsuko sighing as she entered her apartment and removed her boots, slipping on her slippers and almost tripping on the empty bottles of sake she left around. Her home phone suddenly rang, and the young woman shook her head and walked over.

"Coming!" She called, walking into her living room, taking a seat on the couch, and answering the holograph phone.

"Hello? Katsuko speaking."

"_Mom?"_

"Princess!" The brown-eyed woman sat up, an enormous grin taking over her face. "Hi, sweetie! How are you doing, Kaede?" She was happy, glad to hear from her daughter. Due to her job and the small distance, Katsuko didn't have much time to visit or see her daughter.

"_Everything's fine_," Said Kaede. _"My skating recital is next week. You didn't forget, did you?_"

"What, forget my baby's recital? Never!" Katsuko gave a smile. "I'd promise I'll be there, so I'm gonna be there!" She promised again.

"_Really? Seriously, mom? You don't have work, then?" _Her mother scratched the back of her head, thinking over it for a second. While she wasn't sure whenever danger would be in Sternbild, she was determined to be there for Kaede.

"I promise! Maybe I'll have to move around a few meetings, but I will definitely be there! I'll be the proudest mommy in the world, with the hugest bouquet of maple flowers!" She promised.

"_That's what you promised the last time, dear. I thought you promised roses the last time, though?"_

"Ha-ha, very funny, mom," Said Katsuko, nonetheless smiling. "Though seriously, warn a girl when you want to talk on the phone!"

"_I saw you on television dear_," Said her mother. _"Made sure the damages were paid?"_

"Again, _funny_."

"_I mean it though, dear. Be careful with what you do, that bullet could have killed you, had it not for what you could do," _Her mother sighed tiredly. _"It would break my heart if I told Kaede about your powers at your funeral. She would feel so hurt that her mother kept her from this." _Katsuko walked over to the staircase of her apartment, leaning back on the railing.

"I know, I know. Try not to worry." She said, apologetic. She looked around the room and spotted her long line of pictures displayed on a counter. Like a timeline, it caught many evens; the day Katsuko was born. Her first day at school. Her and Antonio as teenagers at an amusement park. She, Antonio, and a man with raven-black hair and grey-brown eyes at a party, both men's arms around her shoulders. The man with his arms around Katsuko while the two stood in front of a Ferris wheel. The two of them, only as bride and groom, Katsuko held bridal-style. The man and Katsuko in a hospital room, a baby Kaede in Katsuko's arms. Several pictures of Kaede growing up. And the last one of mother and daughter eating ice cream, smiling happily.

Amber-colored eyes turning soft, Katsuko talked with her mother for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Wh . . . What the . . ."

The notice in front of her work place surprised Katsuko, flabbergasting her, and causing her to drop her bag of lunch the next morning. In front of the giant doors of _Top MaG_, a notice read that her sponsor's workplace was bought out by _Apoollo Media_.

"I'm sorry, Katsuko."

Said woman spun around, eyes widening at a tired-looking Ben.

"Ben, what is this?" She asked, pointing to the notice.

"It was the only option," Sighed Ben, wiping his sweating forehead with the handkerchief. "We're were lucky to find a buyer who could handle our debts." From his pocket, Ben pulled out a business card and handed it to his charge. "Here." Katsuko took it, raising a brow at the name.

"Who's this, 'Lloyds?'" She asked, looking at the card.

"Your new boss."

Gasping, Katsuko grabbed Ben by the shoulders.

"Hold on a second! Ben, _you're _my boss! Just what the Hell is all of this?" She asked, Ben prying her strong yet soft hands off him.

"Listen, at the start of the new season, only seven of the major corporations are going to be sponsoring Heroes. Ours was dropped from the list." He said. Katsuko gave him a look.

"Does everyone else know this? Ben, seriously, what the Hell? What the _actual _Hell?" She gave a broken look. "Are you seriously gonna drop, just like that?"

"Business is business," Sighed Ben, giving a weak smile. "Sorry, ol' girl." Katsuko could only stare back at him, hat tilted off more awkwardly than usual.

"So, what'll happen to you?" She finally asked as the two of them began to walk out of the bought-out building. Ben sighed again, looking as if almost all life was sucked out of him. However, for some reason, he still looked happy.

"I'm taking a break. I'll grab my employment papers, and then look for work in a few months." He replied. Katsuko jumped in front of him, looking worried.

"Wait, you mean I'm on my own on this!?" She cried, only to be patted on the head.

"You'll be fine. No matter what line of work they put you in, I'll always be Wild Tigress's number one fan," Laughed her ex-boss. He then gave a careful look, a little bit of sorrow in it. "Times are changing, Katsuko."

'_Great, now __**you're **__saying it.'_

* * *

The next day, Katsuko took the next train over to the main HQ of _Apollo Media_. Tiger-lion statues led a path to the gain complex, a few people coming and going in it with some walking near it. Dressed in her usual clothing, Katsuko walked up a path of trees and statues, when she noticed someone walking out of the building.

'_Oh, __**him**__ again,' _She thought with a sigh as she saw it was Barnaby. The two found each other catching the other's eyes. _'Take a picture, blondie, it'll last longer.' _She thought as they walked past each other. She could still feel his cold eyes on her from the back of her head.

'_Burn in Hell.'_

Barnaby felt some odd feeling go in him, but he shrugged it off. He stopped, and looked back as he watched Katsuko walk up the concrete path. He recognized her as Wild Tigress, since the resemblance was uncanny. His eyebrow raised as she stopped suddenly. From where he stood, he could see that she was eyeing something with great intent.

'_What is she doing?'_

* * *

"I got it!"

Katsuko swung her whole body on a lamp post as she flew in the air and caught a blue balloon caught in a tree, landing on her feet and a few of her cards falling out of her back pocket. Smiling kindly, she held out the balloon to the astonished child that lost the balloon.

"Here ya go. Keep a firmer grip next time, 'kay?" She asked.

"Thanks, ma'am!" Chirped the kid, looking behind the woman. "Oh, you dropped your . . . Cards . . ." Katsuko gasped and made a wild scramble for her cards, embarrassed. "It's OK, ma'am! I get it!" Katsuko looked back at him, before laughing and tucking the cards back in her back pocket.

"Seriously? Aw man, you caught me-"

"You like Wild Tigress 'cause she has kitty ears like you, right?"

"Um . . ." Katsuko scratched at the ear-like styles in her hair. "Sure?"

The little boy giggled and he pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket, handing the woman a copy of the many cards she already carried.

"You can have my copy, then!"

"I-I couldn't!" Katsuko waved her hands in front of her. "It must mean a lot to you, and-"

"Nah, I'm more of a Sky High, fan! Wild Tigress is alright, but she's really clumsy, too!" Giggled the boy, handing the card to the surprised super hero before walking away with glee. Sighing to herself, Katsuko stood up and looked at her card, shaking her head.

"I guess that's how it is." She muttered, before tucking the card in her pocket and making her way back to her walk to _Apollo_. From the distance, Barnaby shook his own head before walking away.

* * *

Katsuko looked around the giant office, feeling awkward since it looked more advance than what she saw at _Top MaG_. Noticing that the man at the desk with the fine suit, grey hair and eyes, was still looking something over a clipboard, she quickly removed her hat and tried to fix up her kitten-eared hairstyle before the man looked up.

"So, you're Wild Tigress," He stated, looking Katsuko up and down. "Well, I see your name here, but it's rather hard to pronounce . . ."

"It's Katsuko!" Said the heroine quickly, shoulders flinching when her boss looked at her skeptically. Her hair-made ears almost lowered on their own. "Katsuko Kaburagi." She added in a softer tone.

"Hmmm," Her new boss, Alexander Lloyds, hummed, before standing up. "Very well. You will be briefed on your new costume in the design room."

"Oh," Katsuko gripped the edges of her hat. "I actually wasn't planning on starting today, per sue-"

"Or would you rather not join at all, Miss. Kaburagi?" Her boss's eyes turning cold and frosty.

" . . . You know what? Today works out just great! First-hand experiences and all, right?" She laughed lamely, not wanting to screw this up. A red light suddenly flashed in the room, along with a loud siren. On the big screen of the room was the Industrial district of Sternbild, a giant metal statue wreaking havoc.

"The giant hammer statue?" asked Katsuko, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes. Lloyds looked just as confused.

"Why is it moving?"

"I bet it's a NEXT." Stated Katsuko, knowing that no other person could handle over any robotic engineering over stone.

"You better get going, then."

"Oh? But, I don't have my suit with me-"

"No worry," Lloyds smirked, "We have your new one ready. And it's the perfect opportunity to debut your new look." Katsuko only looked more uncomfortable.

"I don't think I can do that," She added quickly, "Sir."

"And why is that?"

"Well, it's just that I wore my old suit for my entire career, and-"

"I've told you not to worry. The tech on that suit is better than the one you use." Stated Lloyds. Katsuko shook her head.

"That's not the issue, though," Argued Katsuko, formalities cast aside. "I've used that suit for my whole life! It's made me who I am as a hero! A symbol of hope, and justice! It's what makes me, _me_!"

Alexander gave a coy smirk, shaking his head at his new charge.

"Just wear the thing, or you're fired."

'_Gee, who could argue with that?'_

* * *

The new suit felt heavy, though it was more advanced than her old one. Like a mechanical body suit, it covered every inch of her body in green and white armor, her newest sponsors shown to be _SoftBank _and _S.H. Figuarts_. The helmet on her head was more like a visor with a light green scouter, not covering her chin or head, and still evidently revealing her 'cat ears.' Along one of Sternbild's highways was she riding a green and white motorcycle, passing cop cars that were heading to the seen as well.

"Actually, this is pretty cool!" She said to herself as she stopped at the site, looking over the sea for a second before looking at her mechanical gloves. Something made the bridge sway, and she looked up to see the giant, stoned statue stare down at her.

"There you are, little bastard," She commented, ready to fight. She paused when she remembered what Lloyds told her before she left.

* * *

"_By the way, we decided to give you a partner."_

"_Say what now?"_

"_**Apollo Media **__is going to debut it as the first ever heroic duo. That's why another hero will be with you for now on."_

"_Nobody asked me about that . . ."_

"_Because you don't have a say in the matter."_

" _. . ."_

* * *

"Where is that new _partner_ anyway?" Asked the newly-suited Wild Tigress as she hopped off her motorbike and ran a little closer to the scene. "Just who did they partner me with-"

"AHHHHHH!"

Yelling herself, Tigress leaped out of the way of the giant object that came hurdling at her, Rock Bison landing on the ground with a groan.

"Damn, hurt like Hell . . ." He groaned. Wild Tigress blinked behind her scouter.

"Wait, they're pairing me up with _you_, Rock Bison?" She asked, looking him over.

"Hm?" Rock Bison looked up, bewilder and giving Katsuko a double take. "Tigress? . . . Damn, what happened to you? You look _different_!"

"Answer the question, dude! Did _Apollo Media _pair us up as a duo?"

"Gonna keep lying there, old bat? Or are we gonna get to work?"

Snapping her head at the familiar snarky voice, Katsuko groaned when she met the mask of unforgettable mask.

"Oh, no . . ."

'_Times are changing __**WAY **__too much for me, danmit!'_

* * *

_Katsuko: Hi all, it's Katsuko Kaburagi! The 'cat-eared' hero of __**Tigress and Bunny**__! Holy crap, a statue's gone wild! And a NEXT could be pulling the strings! Next time, on __**Tigress and Bunny**__; Happy- Uh . . . Be, be-guhhh . . . En- dahhhh . . . Screw it, I can't say this stuff! Just make sure to catch the next episode, ya hear?_

_**Tigress and Bunny: Episode Two: Happy Endings and Sad Beginnings!**_

* * *

_**Whew, that's all I got so far! Trust me, after going non-stop to get three other stories updated, it's not easy to make sure new stories are perfect. Hopefully, I did my best on this one, though. Now, besides Fem!Kotetsu and Barnaby, there will be other genderbents and pairings! So make sure to prepare yourself! Please, review and support this story! I hope to get to all of you next time!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**What an overwhelming response! ^_^ I'm seriously glad you guys got into this idea! I seriously that it was going to flop. Anyway, thanks to all of you who favored, reviewed, and placed this story and myself on your list! It's very sweet of all of you :3 Alright, I didn't come here to talk! I came here to bring you all another kick-ass chapter! Everyone, thanks again and I hope you all are ready for this next chapter! Now, let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Tiger and Bunny **_**is under the rights of **_**Viz Media**_**. **__**I am only fulfilling a request.**_

* * *

_**~Episode Two: Happy Endings and Sad Beginnings!~**_

"Hey," The wind was pelting the both of them like bullets, but the roar of it still didn't stop Tigress from complaining. "How come _I'm _the one in the side-car?" She asked, pulling her scouter on top of her eyes as Barnaby lead his motorcycle on a highway near the giant statue, Tigress's motorcycle attached to Barnaby's. After many attempts of convincing her into the side-car (That, and just flat out letting Rock Bison drag her to the damned thing) they were riding over the bridge.

"Looks like it suits you," Stated Barnaby. "A women your age get tired easily, right?"

"I told you, I'm only _twenty-five_!"

"And that's not changing the fact that you're riding the side-car, isn't it?" The blonde smirked inwardly when he received no reply, deeming that he won this battle.

"Wait, hold on!" Katsuko made a double-take behind her. "You passed it! We're going the wrong way!" The statue made a charge through a lane and rammed it's body into a build board, sending it to the busy streets below. "Are you blind or something!?" Yelled Katsuko, yet it seemed that her new partner was hearing nothing of it.

They pulled into a non-occupant area of the bridge and the magenta-armored hero was busy scanning the area, his fingers gliding along the pink contraptions near his ears.

"What do we do then, sit and watch?" Tigress muttered, folding her hands and resting her chin on them.

"I'm scanning the area, first," Barnaby informed. He could feel Katsuko's eyes bore holes into the back of his helmet. "I just want to make sure we don't rush into this blindly. In order for our plan to reach maximum effects, we must be vigilante and plan ahead."

'"_We must be vigilante and plan ahead~" Yeah, yeah, yeah,' _Katsuko thought. _'I wonder if he's seen this weird pattern yet. This statue is going pretty rouge, yet it's attacking some advertisement signs that connect. It has to do with some ice-rick star, right? Thing is; why?' _Tigress huffed and she glanced over to Barnaby, still taking his time. _'Is he even __**done **__yet?'_

"What a clown."

"Excuse me?"

Katsuko briefly wondered if she was thinking aloud or if she had meant that to slip. "Oh no, I was just thinking about your _brilliant_ idea!" She praised sarcastically. "Yeah! That's really awesome! We just sit here like morons, watch the city get destroyed, and oh! How about we both get fired while we're at it?" She spat and rolled her amber eyes to him. "A real hero doesn't time for that! There _no _time when we get crossed with sh-"

"_We're live in two!" _Agnes interrupted, Katsuko pouting. _"Let's put on a good show. And Tigress, stop pouting. You'll get frown lines that way."_

"_Too late for that."_

"Can it, Blue thorn!"

"_We're live!" _Shouted their boss, all focus drawn to the scene of city's side.

"There, let's get ready," Said Barnaby standing up and stepping off the motorbike.

"Oh, now we're leaving?" Asked Katsuko, biting at innocence. "Sure you don't need to touch up your make-up- YIKE!" She jumped back when something blue and white whizzed pass her, now standing a little away. "Huh? Origami Cyclone?"

The hero she spoke to was dressed in what could be a kimono made of gold, blue, and white metal, covered with a few logos and cut off at the hero's shoulders, revealing her collar bone and her neck. A dark purple obi was tied around her waist, the bow in the shape of a butterfly and a large shuriken was attached to her back.

"Sorry," Whispered a gentle voice, audible since the hero's blue and white mask only revealed her mouth and the back of her head. Fluttering a white and purple fan with a picture of a sakura tree near her lips, the girl's pale blonde hair wispily reached her shoulders ran wildly as she flew down to the scene.

"What was-" A beat of techno mixed with pop hit her ears, and Tigress looked down, spotting roving strobe lights. "Wh-What the Hell?"

* * *

"_**And it looks like the party can finally get started!" **_Announced the MC of _HERO TV_, the shots covering the bustling bus that opened with swiveling, colorful lights and fake snow flying everywhere. _**"The Prince of Pop has arrived! Let's give a hand to our own, Blue Thorn!"**_

With a coy smirk, the young man cartwheeled off his stage, throwing the white guitar he had strapped on his back over to the front and playing an electrifying chord. His choice of costume was a light blue, prince's tuxedo with silver thorn vines tied around his arms, a blue rose on the lapel of his tux. Along his shoulders were dark blue shoulder pads and on his sky-blue dyed hair was a white and light blue crown, spiky bangs sprawled across his forehead.

"I'm the king who makes you freeze! So prepare to bow to me!" He chanted, smoke and fake snow spilling everywhere like a blizzard.

* * *

"Yes!" From the sidelines, Origami Cyclone praised herself. "I made it in time for a shot! Yes!" She said excitedly.

* * *

"Seriously," Tigress sighed, shaking her head and silently groaning. "What's with-HEY!" She bristled as Barnaby was already leaping over the buildings, now running along the edge of the bridge. "Wait for me! I thought we were partners!" She kicked her heels together and small wheels slid under her. She skated and jumped near the edge, catching up to Barnaby as the two were keeping up with the giant statue.

"Jerk," She muttered under her breath, pressing a button on one of her armed weapons. "Let me show you how it's done . . . Work, you damned thing!" She punched at the beeping weapon before a grappling line shot out and attached itself to a building. "Ha!" Katsuko tugged at it to test its strength. "See? Just watch and-" She turned and once again, the rookie was gone. "Huh? Now where'd he-"She turned and spotted a pink suit.

"_**Is that- Why yes! It's our new fan favorite, Barnaby Brooks Jr." **_Barnaby smiled coolly at the camera with a salute, a small and charming laugh following.

"_Heh_," Katsuko made a nasal-like laugh along with the imitated salute, rolling her eyes as she tested her grappling line again and giving a pull to snap it back. "Geez, that's starting to bug me," Shaking her head, she bought back her line and aimed her gun at the moving statue. "Alright, big and ugly, let's make this nice and quick!" The grappling line shot forward and swung in the air, grabbing at something. "Ha! Got ya!" She yanked on the line and heard someone yell. "Wait, what-"

Barnaby flew right at her and the two tumbled and tangled in Tigress's line, the hook bouncing everywhere and coiling around the both of them. The both of them landed on their feet, tied together.

"What the- What was that for!?" Shouted Barnaby.

"Me?!" Katsuko scoffed. "You're the one who-" She stopped in mid-rant, something pressed at the tip of her nose and deep and cleansing smell causing her to shiver. Something rushed into her cheeks as she and Barnaby pressed up together, chest-to-chest, faces only one inch away and golden locks nearly framing her face. "Who . . . Got in the way . . ." Katsuko was at a loss, all anger thrown as Barnaby's deep green eyes looked back at her own. Who knew that eyes could be this shade of green? Like two ponds filled with lillypads?

Their heart beats were strumming faster than plucking violin strings, scents mingling with one another's. Barnaby's tongue felt coated, and his hands were twitching. Up close, he was now able to see that his new partner looked young for her age. High cheek bones with a button nose, and brown hair framing her face with her domino mask wrapped near her honey-brown eyes.

'_Years have been kind,' _He thought, though unaware that his own cheeks were gathering color. _'Twenty-five, huh? Only two years . . . What does that have to do with anything?' _He balked and raised a brow as Katsuko looked up. He followed, gazing up at the dropping, rock fist.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted at the last second, shoving his partner to the ground as the strike was shot. In that last moment, Katsuko screamed and pressed herself to Barnaby for dear life.

'_This is gonna hurt!'_

* * *

" . . . OK, Mr. Lloyds, I really need to talk to you about this," Katsuko leaned on the balls of her feet before sighing. "I just _can't _work with the guy!"

"By "guy", I assume you mean Barnaby."

"Yes!"

"No, not "yes"," Her boss sighed as he sat at his desk, looking at his new employee. "You really don't seem to grasp the situation of this, don't you?" At Katsuko's raised brow, he decided to go on further. "Listen to this; You were lucky when that statue was placed on snooze mode not a second later, otherwise you and Barnaby would have been stains on the sidewalk. Which is why I'd like to make this clear right now, even if I have to spell it out to you in black and white," Lloyds leaned forward and hissed. "You and Barnaby are not _just _partners. As part as your debut as a team, the two of you were made as Barnaby and Tigress, Sternbild's newest hero and sidekick." He stated.

"Wait, what now?" Katsuko gripped at her hair and nearly pulled some out. "I'm his _sidekick_? T-To that cocky-ass showboat!?" She yelled.

"Yes!" Lloyds barked. Katsuko recoiled back at his annoyed look. "Katsuko, you're a has-been! You were great once, but you've gotten soft. Barnaby is fresh and new, someone that everyone in and out of Sternbild likes. The two of you bring together the old and the new," Realizing how unprofessional he looked, Lloyds straighten his tie and sat back in his seat, looking at his television. "By the way, you should probably see this."

Still a little stunned by his outburst, Katsuko looked back to the TV, just in time to see the shots focusing on a still tied-up Tigress and Barnaby, the large fist just foot-high from crushing them.

"_**Folks, your TVs are in no need for a change! Yes, you see it right here! Looks like the newest rookie, Barnaby, has thrown his body over Tigress at the last second, in hopes of giving up his life for his partner!" **_Another screen shot showed the two of them in freeze-frame, the moment where the both of them were red in the face. _**"It seems that Sternbild has its first ever super-hero couple! Aw, don't these two make a cute couple?" **_The announcer gushed, the screen tinting with a pink coloring with a few hearts surrounding them, romantic violin music playing the background.

"What . . . The Hell . . .?" Small noises of disbelief escaped Katsuko's throat, the hit of the media's sudden discovery causing her to fall on her back side. She shook her head, cheeks tingling from the blood rushing to them. She groaned as the music echoed in her ears and she buried her face in her hands, wondering if some force above her took a liking to screwing with her life. "This . . . Cannot be happening! No! No! This is a disaster!"

"It would be, if we didn't look at this from another angle."

Piqued by his tone, Katsuko looked up, one of hair "ears" folded curiously. "Another angle?"

"Yes," Nodding, the silver-haired man stood and looked at his new employ. "At first, I was thinking that this incident would bring us to the gutters. However, ratings and demands for _HERO TV _ have shot up since the show now has more emotion."

"More emotion?" Katsuko rubbed her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to spell it out in black and white again, aren't I?" Sitting on his desk, Lloyds crossed his arms and leaned forward, the sickly-sweet smile on his lips almost creeping the veteran.

"People see you and Barnaby as Sternbild's newest super-hero _couple_," He said slowly, Katsuko jumping back at the word. "They now want to see the two of you acting love-struck. It's what we call a "Romeo-and-Juliet" Scenario. Meaning that two people, in an environment where it seems impossible to show any emotions, develop feelings for each other. From where they see it, Barnaby is the "young and dashing" rookie sweeping the "mature yet distressed hero's" feet away in a world where good and evil battle it out."

"Hold," Katsuko shook her head. "W-Wait, don't just-"

Lloyds waved his hand with a sigh. "Cliché, though it can give us a chance to improve your images and it gives us some new direction."

"W-Wait, hold on-"

"Now, we have some planning to do with this. We first need to promote the debut of the two of you becoming an official couple. Somewhere private yet available for reporters to catch on. We can even have a real franchise going on if we caught you two with a staged kiss and-"

"I SAID _WAIT_, DAMN IT!"

Paused, Lloyds looked at her as she held out something between her fingers, the piece gleaming under the florescent lights.

"Know what this is?" Asked Katsuko suddenly. Lloyds took a closer look.

"A cheap wedding band," He shrugged, uninterested. "What's your point?"

"My late husband happened to spend every pay cheque he had since _high school_, since the _month_ after we began dating, in order to buy this and propose to me," Holding the silver ring to her chest, Katsuko glared with a fire in her eyes. "I've _never_ taken this off. Not even after he died. This proves that I still love my husband, and he is the only man I will _ever _love. But now," She shook her head and glowered at the floor. "But now, you expect me to stage some sort of _"Romeo-and-Juliet" _Scenario, as you put it, with some fake-ass, egotistic, pretty boy- costume clown that must be the _worst _son of a-!"

"Yes, I _do_!" Slamming his hands on his desk, Lloyd's gave a look crossed between enraged and loan-shark-like. "Call him whatever you like, that still doesn't change the fact that people will be _forgetting _Wild Tigress since she's a has-been!" Breathing deeply, he stood up straight and fixed his tie. "I'm not telling you to fall in love with him. I'm just placing you two together in order to draw in some more appeal. The more attention, the better. And the more attention on you two, the more recognizable you'll be," Rubbing his temples, her boss sat back. "Look, just think about it for now, at least? Take this time to get to know Barnaby."

"B-But-" Ring still held tightly in her hands, Katsuko gave a sigh in defeat.

'_Getting to know that guy? It's like you're asking me to crack a walnut with a stick of pencil lead.'_

"Speaking of costumes," Katsuko jumped at the finger pointed at her. "Report to the labs. There's someone there who needs to talk to you about your suit."

"Huh?" The brunette tilted her head. "What about it?"

* * *

" . . ."

" . . . Hm?"

" . . ."

"Wait, what?"

" . . ."

Katsuko craned her neck and walked closer to the stumpy man dressed in a white lab coat, crouching since he was on a stool. "W-What ya say? Wait, don't tell me, I know it's a four letter word! S-Soap? Soda? . . . No, no! Suit! Final answer!"

"_You don't seem to understand me_," The man whispered, barely audible, even with his fish-like lips a centimeter from the old-hero's ear. "_I said my name is Saito_."

"Oh . . ._OH_! Alright, I see!" The woman nodded.

"_You need to understand that we must look over your new suit and introduce you to the capabilities you haven't understood about it yet_." Saito whispered.

"Hey, give me a break," Katsuko pouted. "I've only worn it for one day."

"_Let's still continue the test I have prepared, with your new suit, and that crap-suit you use to wear_." Saito spun in his chair and displayed the two different costumes hung on dual suspended mannequins on the containment of room of the lab.

"It's not a crap-suit!" Katsuko muttered, crossing her arms. "I've worn it the day since I started my career."

"_It's a piece of crap_."

As soon as the tests began, Katsuko groaned and turned red as her costumes were incinerated, the zip lines were sawed at with chainsaws, and they were stretched at full capacity, each copy of her old blue suit destroyed while the first copy of her new suit still remained. Groaning at the last test, Katsuko covered her face and began to whine.

"Alright, alright already!" Sighing, she twirled one of her dark locks with a blush. "You've made your point already."

Saito looked back and gave a breathy laugh. Katsuko couldn't help but give her own weak one.

"Geez, you're a weird little guy, huh?" Another laugh was her reply.

"_Knowing that you can maintain your "Hundredth Power" for five minutes, I have added another enchantment to your suit._" Saito said, using one of the cranes on his mechanical keyboard to bring one of the robotic hands in the caution room near the gauntlet of her suit.

"Oh, what does that-" The watch on her wrist suddenly began to beep and Katsuko cursed, hopping madly. "Crap! I lost track of the time! Look, tell me some other time!" Racing to the door, Katsuko gave her regards to the small scientist. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Saito!"

* * *

"Kaede, I swear I'm on my way!" Flinching when she picked up an old toy she got as a gag gift, Katsuko shuffled the things in her locker as she spoke to her daughter through the phone. "I'll be on my way in a heartbeat."

"_Mom, you said you'd be hear on time."_

"I know, I know I did. It's just- Whoowee! _That_'s not what I'm looking for!" Brushing away the old bento box, the veteran felt around for a few things. "It's just that work caught up at the wrong time. Sweetie, believe me that I'm gonna be there."

"_Well, what time are you coming, then?" _Asked Kaede on the other line. Katsuko hopped on her foot and pulled down something, whining at the feel of the wilted leaves dropping from the browning flowers.

"Not the flowers!"

"_Mom?"_

"U-Uh-" Katsuko gulped. "What I meant was-"

A sigh was heard and the mother gave an assuring smile.

"Baby, I'm gonna be there, I swear," She jumped and reached, grabbing the wrapped gift she got for Kaede and snuck it in her bag. "Hey, when do you really go on?" She asked.

"_You're not coming, are you?"_

"I am, Kaede, I am!" As she zipped up her bag, an alarm went off in the changing room she was in. "Wait, hold on a second, OK?" Placing her cell phone on hold, Katsuko sat back as an announcement went off.

"_**Attention, Barnaby and Tigress! Report to Main Street of Sternbild! The giant statue is attacking once more! Repeat, Barnaby and Tigress! Report to Main Street of Sternbild! The giant statue is attacking once more!"**_

"_Mom? What was that?"_

Katsuko paled, relealizng she didn't place her phone on hold. She quickly bought her phone to her ear.

"A-Ah! Silly boss man, huh? Keep it down with the live-action role-play, huh?" The brunette laughed and wiped away an imaginary tear. "I swear, my boss throws down ten-sided dice faster than he does with work orders." She prayed to all she knew and hoped that her daughter. bought what she said.

"_O . . . Kay?" _Shrugging off suspicions, Kaede pressed on. _"Anyway, mom, you will not guess who's here!"_

"Hm? Who, honey?"

"_The world-renowned, junior figure-skater, Isaac!" _The smaller brunette gushed. _"He's so cool and dreamy! I've always wanted to meet him and he's going to be in the competition today! Mom, I'm so excited!"_

"That's great," Standing up, Katsuko knew she had to get changing. "Well, I'll see you in a bit. I better not see this new boyfriend of yours getting handsy with you."

"_**Mom**__! You're so embarrassing!"_

Giggling, Katsuko said goodbye and left to get ready.

* * *

'_Out of all the rotten-' _Jogging down the steps in her costume, Wild Tigress stopped when she spotted Barnaby, dressed in his suit, standing near their parked motorbikes. _'O-Oh.'_

"Uh . . . Hey!" Cursing to herself with the lame greeting, she jogged over to the blonde. "Um, have you been waiting long?"

"Only three minutes of my life that I'll never get back," Replied Barnaby with a small, teasing smile. "But hey, it's understandable that you want to cover up the crow lines you got."

"Jerk," Katsuko muttered, adjusting her scanner. "Look, let's just get over there, alright?"

"Of course," Barnaby surprised her further when he suddenly grabbed her hand and led her to the side car, giving a gentleman's bow. "Ladies first?"

" . . . What are you doing?" Even as she sat down, she had a confused look. Barnaby took his own seat and gave an expectant look.

"What? Gotta act nice to my new girlfriend, right?" He asked bluntly.

"Hold on . . . You're _actually _agreeing to that staged romance stuff Lloyds and the Media and going on about?!" Shrieked Katsuko in shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not like I have to be in love with you," He said, starting the engine. "Publicity is publicity, nothing more to it. What the Media sees is what they speculate. They see us as a couple, and that gives me some time to score some points for whatever time we have. Although," Barnaby flashed a smirk with shining green eyes. "I would have asked for a _younger _co-star, if I could."

" . . . You're going to be enjoying this, aren't you?" Growled his partner.

"With pleasure."

"Whatever. Just drive."

Barnaby smirked again and did as he was told.

"Yes, m'lady."

* * *

Reaching their destination, Tigress and Barnaby sat up as many people screamed and ran past them, trying to get away from the raging statue.

"Wait," Katsuko growled as she was stopped by Barnaby, who was once again scanning the area. Deciding to do the same, Tigress followed in suit and search the monster's structure, gasping when she caught the outline of a child's body with curly pigtails and a glowing blue lights. She jumped out of the twin vehicles, but was stopped in mid-step when Barnaby jumped in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Asked the cat-themed hero with a snarl.

"Just wait a second-"

"That thing's got a little girl! She could get hurt!"

"Or maybe, it's the other way around." Barnaby suggested.

"What are you-" Sighing, Tigress tried to move again. "Just get out of the way!"

"Maybe it's not the kid in danger," At the sight of his new partner scratching her head, he explained further. "Look, what we're dealing with here is probably a NEXT with telekinetic abilities," He scratched his chin. "That could explain why the statue isn't functioning without robotic engineering or nuclear product."

"Great. Now we know! We also know that this girl is in danger of hurting herself and we need to help her!" She made it pass the blonde, yet a strong grip caught her wrist and pulled her back to Barnaby. "Let go!"

"Hold on, old bat," Said Barnaby. "We don't want to do anything to hasty. Remember what happened the last time?"

"Th-That . . ." Tigress looked away from the serious gaze, almost shivering in shame. "That was just an accident."

"You know, I'm beginning to question your logic," Barnaby shoved her aside and stood stiffly. "If it weren't for the sponsor's asking this, I would drop this partnership in a second."

With a burning feeling going down her throat, the older hero nodded and looked away. "That makes two of us." She muttered, something paining her insides. The ground below them caused their steps to flatter, and the team looked up to see the statue in front of them.

"Shit-!"

Katsuko was pulled to the ground with Barnaby's arms wrapped tightly around her at the last second. She closed her eyes and gasped as the heavy and rocky fist was bought down upon them.

* * *

'_Mommy . . . Big bro . . . Where are you?'_

_Bullets flying in the air like fireworks. Choruses of screams filling the air. Hands tied above heads and the smell of acid-gas strong enough to burn noses off. Collective memories formed the perfect hostage situation, said hostages gathered in fright at the shooting bank robbers. Multiple rounds of bullets were shot again, and the screams were stopped._

"_Don't move, or you're all dead!" Shouted the leader of the robbing trio. Pass his sunglasses, his eyes met a pair of glaring, bright-amber eyes. The little girl was small with short brown hair messily reaching her shoulders, her cheek pressed against the fabric of a stuffed-tiger plushie she carried._

_The sound of crashing glass turned his attention away from the little girl, and he and his lackeys fired off at the man that flew right through the window. Dressed in red and blue with a yellow cape and a black mask, the mysterious man walked straight to them with a blue light glowing around him, bullets bouncing back and squarely hitting the robbers._

"_Drop the guns," He ordered, just as the men hit the floor and the weapons were kicked away._

"_My, it's Mr. Legend." An elderly man whispered._

"_He's here to save us!" Cried a woman with joy._

"_Shut the Hell up or the kid gets her brains blown out!"_

_Mr. Legend gritted his teeth at the head robber who didn't get hit. The criminal held the little girl who glared at him in a headlock, his arm tightening and ready to snap the child's neck like a pencil. Tears gathered in the little girl's eyes, and before anyone knew it, she suddenly screamed and began to tremble and turn bright blue._

"_What the Hell is with this kid!?" Shouted the robber before being blasted off by the magnitude of the power, crashing him to the counter of the bank. Mr. Legend blinked._

"_Well, what do you know," He mused, walking over to the little girl. She sat on her knees with her arms wrapped around herself, still glowing with her shoulders trembling. "Say, what's your name?" He asked.  
_

"_Kat . . . Katsuko Kaburagi. . ." She whispered, recoiling when the blonde-haired hero held a hand out to her. "Please, s-stay away."_

"_Why?" Asked Mr. Legend. Wide eyes that were once a bright brown looked at him in fear, tears threatening to spill again and her bottom lip moving with her chattering teeth._

"_Y-You don't want to be around me when I'm like this!" She wailed and pressed her hands to her eyes, tears welling past the cracks of her fingers and small sobs making her hiccup. "P-People get scared when I start to gl-glow! D-Daddy left because of me! He said he didn't want to be around a fr-freak! I hurt people when I get angry on accident! And I hurt mommy and big bro a few times, too! B-Big bro still has his cast!" She cried._

_Even in the silence, Tigress could hear the accusations of being called a monster whenever her NEXT abilities were activated. Her classmates had shunned her and those who didn't were told by their parents not to get near her. Whenever a disaster struck because of her power, people grew afraid of her and ran away. She did not want to hurt the man who just saved many people's lives, including her own._

_Something nudged her runny nose, and she looked up and stared at her tiger toy. It had dropped out of her hands when the robber had grabbed her. It's button eyes looked so innocent, and it was bought closer to her by Mr. Legend, who smiled at her._

"_Now that's not true," He bent down and picked her up, moving her to sit on his elbow with his other hand on her back. "With those powers of yours, you can save people," The toy was placed in her lap and Katsuko held it close to her with wide eyes. "After all, you saved me. That makes you a hero, too." Smiled Mr. Legend._

_A small smile twitched on her lips, before the little girl nodded with a grin, bumping knuckles with her hero. As she nuzzled her toy, Mr. Legend led her and the other hostages out the back, a police squad running in the bank and a crowd of people gathered. As the cameras flashed around them, a woman came out of the crowd, looking extremely worried. She spotted Katsuko and gave a cry._

"_Katsuko, my baby!" She cried, a ten-year old boy next to her. He had brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was sporting a broken leg. Despite this, he was grinning at Katsuko._

"_Mommy! Big bro!" Cried Katsuko, waving. Lifting the young NEXT to sit on his shoulder, Mr. Legend grinned._

"_Let's get you back to your family, shall we?" _

* * *

Senses waking into her, Wild Tigress groaned as she sat up with her visor running again. Her vision blurred before it regain focus and she gasped as her entire frame was trapped in a vice-like grip.

"Had a nice nap, old hag?" Looking at her side, she glared at the sarcastic Barnaby, who was also stuck.

"_Funny_," She looked around and up at the stilled-statue. "You mind telling me what happened?"

"The statue grabbed us, then stooped again." Replied Barnaby.

"And you're just sitting here!?" Tigress waved her free arm about. "Then why aren't you escaping!?"

"Well, I can't."

"Say what?"

"Without using my power, I mean."

"Then use it, you idiot!" Shouted the green-suited hero, feet barely kicking. "What are you waiting for?"

"We've only got five minutes. I wanna save till I really need it." Explained Barnaby.

"Unbelievable!" Katsuko slapped her forehead with her hand. "Well, suit yourself, lil' bunny! I'm out of here!" She shouted, closing her eyes to activated her abilities.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold it!"

"Now what?"

"What did you call me?" His head was tilted, and Barnaby was sure that something of anger was bubbling in his stomach. "Did you just call me, _bunny_?" He asked, making sure that even this older woman did _not _just refer to him as some furry, big-eyed creature.

"Yeah, why not?" Katsuko rested her chin on her hand and wiggled a lazy figure at him. "You're suit's got those little and long, pink bunny ears and you're always hopping around-" Realizing that she hit a bull's-eye, Tigress grinned with victory. "You're just like a cute lil' bunny." She cooed with a giggle.

"I am _not _a bunny!" Barnaby snapped, a vein popping on his forehead. "My name is Barnaby!"

" . . . _I am __**not **__a bunny!_" Katsuko mimicked a nasally voice, her hands folded to her temples like rabbit ears. "_I'm a Barnaby!_"

"I don't talk like that!"

"_I don't talk like that! Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-"_

"_Heads up, you two!" _The both of them stopped and listened to Agnes's report. _"We've got another statue going on a rampage. This a lion statue heading to the new Morgan District."_

"What!?" Katsuko gasped. "That's where the new ice-skating rink is!" Wasting not another thought, Katsuko gathered an enormous strength of power and blasted the stoned fist away, brushing off red dust.

"Mind getting me out, too?"

"Hm?" She whipped her head to her partner, who turned his head away.

"Well, you're all powered up and everything. . ."

"Huh?" Tigress looked at herself before nodding. "So I am." She shot her arm the other way and fired her zip line, throwing Barnaby a mock salute his way before flying off, much to the blonde's anger.

'_Yeah . . . I should have seen this coming . . .' _He thought with an annoyed sigh.

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon!" Katsuko swung her body past sky scrapers and high ways, her cell phone clenched tightly in her hand. At the last ring, she received her daughter's bubbly voice mail, and she groaned and pocketed her phone. Leaping off a trail of cars, she landed on the ground and sprinted onward. "Hold on! Mommy's coming, Kaede." She whispered, only to stop as the stone lion Agnes had reported about.

"_Tigress, you read me?"_

"Loud and clear!" Tigress yelled as she raced after the lion, aiming her wire gun at the running beast.

"_Don't use your wire gun!"_

"What-"

"_The statue is a historical, cultural artifact," _The television CEO explained. _"The government doesn't want it damaged."_

"Tell them that's too damn bad!" Yelled Tigress, jumping over the trunk of a car. "Saving the lives of innocent people is what matters more right now!" She shouted.

"_You break it, you buy it!" _Katsuko sulked at the tone, though that didn't stop her running. She spotted the little girl riding the lion and that boosted her speed.

"Meaning?"

"_The statue's a national treasure. Do you have any idea how much that's worth?"_

"Point taken." Katsuko rounded a corner and stopped, only a few feet away from the growling lion and the little girl. From her best guess, the girl looked to be Kaede's age, red-brown curly hair tied into pigtails with blue grey eyes.

"Kid?" Her call caught the girl's attention, and Katsuko gave her friendliest smile. "Hey, come on. Get down from there. I'm here to help."

"No!" The girl shook her head and glowed brighter. "Stay away!"

Her lion leaped over the green and white hero and charged down the street.

"Wait, stop!" Tigress raced after her, trying to keep up.

The little girl spotted the towering ice rink and her hands gripped at the edges of her lion's curved mane.

"Leo, start jumping!" She pointed to the glass dome and her lion did as it was told, leaping over ledges, fire escapes, and sky scrapers. Throwing it's paws in the air "Leo" crashed through the glass dorm and landed on the ice, breaking and causing creases to crack everywhere. Everyone in the area screamed and Katsuko barely made it in time as she jumped through the cracked window and lifted debris that blocked the only exit.

"Go! Hurry, evacuate!" She yelled, everyone running out and getting to safety. Tigress looked behind her and gasped at the girl wearing the pink and black polka-dotted leotard and tutu that laid on the floor, knocked out.

"Kaede!" She called out, pushing away the fallen rubble and running to save her child. A topple of iron bars fell from the sky and Tigress screamed as she skated to save her daughter, only to be a second too late. The ice and rubble met and crushed together, nothing able to survive that attack.

"N-No . . ." Hands trembling, Katsuko bought them to her eyes and fell on her knees, sobbing quietly into her hands. Her whole world before her was torn away. Life held no meaning at that moment. She was too late. "Kaede . . . M-My baby . . ." She cried silently.

"Oh wow! Thanks so much, Mr.!"

The weeping woman flinched at the voice and turned her head, gasping as she saw that Kaede was safe. Not only that, but Barnaby was there as well, placing Kaede on her feet. At the last second, he must have saved her before the rubble could crush her.

"You get home now, alright?" Asked Barnaby, mask removed and smiling kindly at the girl. If Katsuko didn't know any better, she could say that was the first real smile the rookie have ever made.

I sure will! Thank you!" Kaede smiled and ran out of the dorm happily.

"Hey . . ." Katsuko walked over to him, mumbling something to herself before bowing her head at the bewilder Barnaby. "Thanks for doing that."

" . . . Doing what?" Barnaby was confused at the gesture. Didn't she just abandon him to plan his own escape ten minutes ago? "I didn't save your life."

"W-Well," Katsuko was glad her helmet hid the blush on her cheeks. "It-It's kind of like this-"

"GAAAHHHHH! LET ME GO!"

At that shout, the two of them turned to see a blonde teen skater held by the mouth of the stone lion. He was thrown like garbage and Tigress managed to catch him before he was thrown into the sky, bringing him back to the ground. She and the two males stood as the girl on the statue gave them a blank look, blue eyes glowing with a mix of apathetic-anger.

"Stay out of my way." She warned, fingers curling and uncurling. Leo growled in agreement.

"Why are you doing this, kid?" Asked Katsuko. The little girl suddenly pointed at the boy.

"He knows! Isaac knows why!" She yelled. "He and the others!"

"What do you mean?"

"They hate me! All my life, if ever glowed like this, my friends ran away! Their moms and dads told them to stay away from me! All my classmates shunned me for what I did!" She balled her hands into tiny fists. "And him! My best friend even left! He called me a freak! A monster!"

"N-No," Isaac shook his head, his blue eyes holding fear. "Not your whole life. Just when you started to make things move." Anger suddenly flew into his eyes. "Normal kids can't do what you do . . . I mean, it freaks us out! Who wouldn't be freaked out?! We don't hate you! We're _afraid _of you!"

The girl stepped back. Katsuko could've sworn that it looked like her heart dropped. It wasn't long before her eyes darkened with anger.

"I didn't ask for these powers!" She screamed. "I didn't ask to be a freak!"

"Just stay away!" Isaac yelled. "Just disappear! Go away! No one wants a monster like you!"

Something snapped, and the little growled with fury. "No, _you're _going away! I'll make _you _disappear!" She snapped her fingers and her lion began to prowl forward, large footfalls causing light tremors.

"Kid, you gotta stop this!" Wild Tigress shouted, reaching out to the young NEXT. "I know what you're going through!"

"No, you don't!" Screamed the girl.

"I do," That was stated calmly by Katsuko, with brief memories flashing through her eyes. "It happened to me, too. I was about your age when I found out I was a NEXT."

The little girl gave a surprised look, digging the heel of her palm to Leo's neck and stopping him. Tigress placed Isaac down and took a step forward.

"My friends turned on me. I hurt my own brother on accident when I got angry. Like you, adults told their kids to be careful around me, or to stay away from me. I hated my powers. And soon, I started hating myself. But then," A smiled tugged on her lips and she stepped forward. "A hero named Mr. Legend told me something. "With those powers of yours, you can save people."" She quoted. Barnaby looked at her, never seeing this light of his first partner.

"My powers can't." The young NEXT whimpered.

"Why not?" Asked Katsuko.

"Because they're not like a real hero's powers," The girl wrapped her arms around herself and shook. "All I can do is make stuff move."

"Trust me," The cat-themed hero gave a nod. "One day, you'll find a use for them. I promise"

"Y-You mean it?" Asked the girl, a tiny smile on her lips at the new light directed at her.

"Yep! You'd be a great hero one day with what you could do!"

"Really?" The girl's face brighten.

"Sure!" Katsuko offered her hand. "C'mon down. Let's get out of here and call your parents, hm?"

"What are you doing?" Right, she forgot that "Bunny" was still there. "If we don't arrest him, we don't get any points!"

"Oh, shut up, Bunny!" Shouted his partner, appalled by his childishness. It was a little of a happy boost when the blonde flinched. "Alright, kid," She turned back to the new NEXT. "You wanna be a hero? This is your first step! What do you say? Wanna come down now?"

The girl stared at them, unsure and hesitant. She was about to step on a new path, and she was nervous.

* * *

Police officers held their guns at the ready. The little girl hid behind Tigress's leg while the latter petted her curly-haired head.

"It's gonna be alright, Tina." Assured the veteran.

"Tina!" A man and woman were trying to pass the crowd. The man's eyes were the same color as Tina's and the woman had a curly mop of hair. "Tina!" They cried out. Tina looked up to Tigress, who nodded in return. Smiling, the little girl raced down the steps.

"Mom! Dad!" She cried, jumping to her parents' arms, receiving kisses from her father and tear-full whimpers from her mother.

Katsuko smiled and leaned back, Barnaby meeting her gaze. For a while, she didn't mind the stare. For now, she was happy that Tina was safe.

She then felt felt something land on her head, she and Barnaby looking up at time as they saw that the ice skating rink was about to collapse. Three of the heroes were already off in the air, ready to brace the building.

"HELP ME!" Everyone soon realized that Isaac was still stuck in the building.

"ISAAC!" Tina screamed, afraid. Barnaby made a move to activated his NEXT ability, yet his partner beat him to it.

"I got this!" Katsuko called over shoulder. "Save it for later!" Jumping ledge after ledge, she braced her hands on the surface of the falling building in between Rock Bison and Sky High.

"Need some help?" She grunted, biting the inside of her cheek as the pressure intensified at every second.

"Hey," Rock Bison nodded in her direction. "Glad to see that you can make it."

"You have a kind heart, Miss. Tigress!" Praising this, Sky High nodded at her with a warm voice. "The sweetest type of woman with a heart of gold. Thanks, and thanks again!"

"Oh, save that for your honeymoon!" Shouted the Blue Thorn. He notice that the female of their quadruplet was pushing the base of the dome with her shoulder. "Tired already, Tigress?" He teased.

"I-I!" Gasping suddenly, Katsuko's face turned flushed. "My power's g-gonna run out!"

The male heroes gasped, trying put more of their strength.

"Seriously?" Rock Bison groaned. "We gotta do something!"

"Tina!" Katsuko sudden shouted, catching the young girl's attention from down below. "We can't hold it! I-It's gonna fall! We need your help, Tina! We need you, NOW!" She shouted.

"I can't . . ." Whispered Tina, cowering in her mother's arms.

"Please, Tina!" Tigress yelled from above. "I know you can!" She pushed her head to the stone, her feet slipping the slightest. "Tina! PLEASE!" Breath stilling near her throat, Tigress was sure she was about to fall. "Power fading in five . . . Four . . . Th-Three . . . T-Two . . .!" All the heroes gave a gasp as the pressure was suddenly lifted from them, everyone in the area lifting their heads as soon as they saw the giant hammer statue hold the dome. On its head, Tina sat upon it along with Leo. She waved and giggled when Leo licked her.

Katsuko smiled, stumbling a little suddenly.

"Miss. Tigress!" Sky High caught her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Katsuko panted tiredly and picked herself up, giving a smile. "Just a little dizzy. Never better." She looked up and waved back at Tina.

'_Yep, never better.'_

* * *

Once back on the ground, Katsuko smiled at Tina, who sat in her parents' car with police escorts ready to drive them to settle things.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think you just saved the day, Tina." The latter beamed and Katsuko smiled and leaned forward. "You know what that means?" At that small tilt of the head, Katsuko petted her head. "It means you're a hero."

"I'm a . . . A hero?" Asked Tina. Nodding, Katsuko held her fist to Tina, who got the message and met the old hero in a fist bump. The car took off then, and Tigress waved as it began to drive.

"TINA!"

At that call, the driver suddenly stopped and Tina opened the door, blinking when she saw it was Isaac.

"I-Isaac?" She asked, gasping when the boy pulled her into a hug. "I . . . Isaac?" She whispered again, blushing brightly.

"You were awesome," Whispered Isaac, pulling away before bowing his head. "I-I'm sorry . . . For everything! I shouldn't have been a jerk! I-I shouldn't have left and forgot about you when I started my career. Tina, you have every right to be mad at me. And I understand if you don't wanna be fr-"

The corner of his lips were pecked at, and he stared at Tina with wide eyes as his cheeks began to tint.

"I-If you're trying to say we can be more than friends, then-" Tina looked away and her whole face gained color. "I w-wouldn't mind . . ."

Isaac turned a little more red himself, overwhelmed by that innocent kiss, before nodding and smiling.

"Yeah," He pointed to the car. "Let's go. I'll be with you on this thing."

Tina smiled, tears gathering in her eyes. "Isaac-"

"Hey," Isaac winked. "I'd be the worst if I didn't, right?"

* * *

Katsuko smiled as she watched the cute scene form, the young more-than-friends hopping into the car and driving away with sirens booming around them. She was a little worried that Kaede would be disappointed, but she knew she'd get over it.

"Oh please," Katsuko turned and cocked her head at Barnaby. "You have plenty of power, you old hag."

"Huh?" The older woman jerked, surprised that she was caught. "W-Well! Isn't this a . . . S-Sudden turn of events!" She laughed weakly, the blonde turning his nose on her. Typical stubborn rabbit.

"You said that out loud, old bat."

"Did not, Bunny!"

"I told you, my name is Barnaby!"

* * *

"I'm telling you," Barnaby sighed, sitting back on a leather couch of the penthouse office of _Apollo Media_. "That woman is a loose cannon. This is not working out."

"On the contrary," Albert Maverick himself answered this, smiling. "It's working out perfectly."

"Yes, but-"

"She is a veteran, a face that people remember. She was one of the first to join the heroes at a young age," Maverick said as he held his hands behind his back. "Seventeen-years-old. Now that is just something. With the two of you side-by-side, your publicity widens. Barnaby, there's a reason you revealed your identity, correct?" Receiving no answered, he smiled. "You're not going to let all of your careful preparation go to waste, are you my boy?"

"No, sir," The blonde answered briskly, resting his head in his hands. A whole two days around Katsuko, and the woman had already turned his life upside down. She was so reckless and hasty. And she didn't even care a thing for the points! How idiotic was that? His blood boiled at her foolish exclaims. How heartfelt and deep they were as Katsuko's face would darken with passion and how her eyes glowed to bring some holy light.

Barnaby cough and shook his head. Now where did that come from?

* * *

Katsuko nodded as she held her home phone to her ear, making herself a late dinner as she talked to Kaede.

"I'm just glad you're alright, honey." She assured, piling the fried rice onto her plate and taking a seat on the couch.

"_I'm fine, mom. Really." _Her daughter assured. _"It was scary, but I'm fine!"_

"Great. Oh, did you get the gift I sent? Sorry that it had to be delivered."

"_Yeah!"_ Katsuko wondered if Kaede was wearing the small charm bracelet at this moment. She had picked every charm carefully, from the ice skating princess, to the cherry blossom, to the silver music note, and the shiny maple leaf. _"It's really nice, mom. Thank you."_

"I'm glad you like it. But you know, if I were there, I would have ran and got you out of there like that!" Her mother said firmly. "A mom's always ready to protect her baby."

"_Oh, I had plenty protection, mom!"_

"Say what?"

"_This guy, Barnaby Brooks Jr., saved me!" _Katsuko _did not _like how the young brunette started that off. _"You should see him up close! He's so cool! And really, __**really **__cute!" _Kaede sighed suddenly. _"But they say he's alright dating someone he's working with. Another hero. Wild Tigress," _She sighed again. _"Man, you'd never think he'd be attracted to older women, huh? Man, all of the cute guys are already dating! That's not fair!"_

"Um . . . Yeah . . ." Groaning, Katsuko fell back in her seat.

'_Great . . . Dear, if you can hear me up there in Heaven, please listen. Please forgive me! I don't want my own daughter thinking I stole her future boyfriend! Have mercy on me!'_

* * *

In a dark and expensive-looking room, Barnaby stood near a large glass window over-looking Sternbild. Instead of looking at the amazing sight however, he looked at the picture he held in his hand. A family of three smiled back at him, one smile belonging to a younger version of himself while the other two belong to a couple. The woman was lovely with a honey-sweet smile while the man gave a proud smile that matched his powerful stature.

Mint-green eyes flickered to a laptop, the screen glowing with a drawing that looked like a serpent being sliced in half by a sword, right through its middle.

"Ouroboros . . ."

The glass of the picture frame shattered under Barnaby's fingertips.

* * *

_Barnaby: This is Barnaby, the member of __**Tigress and Bunny **__who wears the glasses and- Hey! Who went and planted the bomb!? I'm right in the middle of a freakin' interview here! Not to mention I gotta take the old bat on a date, debuting our "confessions" to each other. Geez, the things I do for points! Barnaby. The bomb. Focus! Next time, on __**Tigress and Bunny**__; This Above All: Be True to Thy Jest. See ya!_

_**Tigress and Bunny: Episode Three: This Above All: Be True to Thy Jest!**_

* * *

_**Man, that was fun to type! I'm glad I had to re-type their earlier since there were some parts I wanted to change XD All and all, this chapter ended on a pretty interesting point.**_

_**I really do feel that in a situation like this, Barnaby would be amused by being paired up with Fem!Kotetsu. It seems a little OCC, but as it appears in the english dub, he's a little more free-willed and young. Plus, it would be really funny to see an flustered Katsuko all because Barnaby is screwing her head up with points on the line, and for his own amusement X3**_

_**Anyway, thanks to you who have read and reviewed! I hope you all are ready for the next chapter! I think all of you might enjoy Barnaby and Katsuko's, heh-heh, date X3 Please make sure to read and review and feel free to give out suggestions! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! Till then, bye-bye!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whew! You guys don't know how happy you make me feel when you tell me you like this story. It motivates me so much, and I really do like the support that tells me you like this fic and want it to go on :D Thanks aside, I hope you all are ready for a brand new chapter! This time, you get to know your favorite couple and characters better, so I hope you enjoy! Now let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Tiger and Bunny **_**is under the rights of **_**Viz Media**_**. I am only fulfilling a request.**_

* * *

_**~Episode Three: This Above All: Be True to Thy Jest!~**_

The bullets were fired off at them without warning. The only light came from the bullets racketing off metal and the glow of their hero suits. The dynamic duo quickly took cover behind a set of heavy crates and Wild Tigress looked over their hiding spots, pulling back when a multiple rounds launched at her.

"Damnit!" She shouted, wiping sweat off her brow. "We gotta do something before we end up dead! Got any ideas?" She glanced at Barnaby, her eyebrow twitching as he seemed to be busying himself. "Un, hello? Earth to pretty boy?" No response. Grumbling, Katsuko pushed herself to standing position. "Fine! I'm going without you!"

"OK," Barnaby switched off his scanning mode, after looking over how many enemies were attacking them. "On the count of three, we head to the right."

"Screw counting! Let's just-" Tigress stopped in mid-run, looking back at her partner. "Wait, why the right?"

"There's less dirt on the right. Less dirt, less mud. It's the logical direction to take."

"OK, let me rephrase that; screw counting _and _direction!" Barked his female accomplice. "This situation has nothing to do with logic! I follow my gut, and my gut tells me we take my way!"

"No, we go right." Stated the young man firmly.

"Like it matters which way we go!" Argued Katsuko.

"Then we go right."

"No! _Left_!"

"Definitely. Right."

Growling, Tigress pulled up her visor and scanner, glaring at Barnaby as the final straw was pulled. "That does it! Listen, _buddy_! I've been around the block a few times, and I think I know just a _little _bit more about this business than you, Bunny-!" A static shock suddenly caught her tongue, and Tigress fell back as all the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

Barnaby walked over to her, sighing as the rain drizzled over her temporarily knocked-out form.

"That's what you get for complaining, old bat," He chide. "And for the last time, my name is not Bunny. So please, refrain from calling me anything else but." With that, he swiftly walked out of the training zone, leaving Katsuko to sit up and glare holes into the back of his head as he went.

"Geez, what a kid," She muttered, rubbing her head to sooth from the little shock she got. "Seven years, and the NEXT and heroes change like that. What bull."

"Tigress," The door to the training room was knocked, and Agnes appeared at the doorway. "Get up and cleaned up. You've got an interview to do."

"Huh?" The tanned hero stood up, brushing away her chocolate strands. "When did I agree to- YOWCH!" She stood up when a snapped wire whipped at her with electricity. "I'm going! I'm going!" She shouted, racing out of the hazard zone.

* * *

_What do you think of Barnaby Brooks Jr.?_

"What do I think of Barnaby?" Rock Bison thought for a moment while the camera was rolling on him. "Well, he's an opponent. And an opponent I can respect! It'll be an honor to beat him this season." Promised the large NEXT, tapping his palm with his fist.

"He's certainly going to be a big star! I just have to wonder if anything else about him is _big_," Giggling, the red-clad hero flirtatiously licked her pink-glossed lips. "I mean, come on! With that face, and that _body_, Oh goodness!" The overly-dramatic woman swooned. "That young man is going place! Hopefully, one of those places is _mine_. Mmm-mm, talk about _hot _stuff!"

"You know, I sense something special from that young man. And so I say; Thanks!" Cue dramatic pause. "And thanks again!" Went Sky High, radiating with holy praise. The camera angled off to Wild Tigress, the brunette scratching at her chin.

"Let's see. . . Oh!" She nodded and took a deep breath. ". . . I got nothing."

"Cut, CUT!" Agnes shoved her hand to the camera lenses and glared at Tigress. "What the Hell was that?! "I got nothing"? Do you know him at all! You two _are _supposed to be a couple!"

"_Staged_ couple!" Corrected Katsuko, swatting her hand to express her anger. "I never agreed to being "in love" with some phony!"

"So is that it?" Asked one of her bosses with acid. "Not only are you embarrassing my show and Barnaby, but you're doing a pretty good job with embarrassing _yourself_, Tigress!"

Looking away, Katsuko muttered a few things under her breath.

"My mother happen to taught me that if I can't say anything nice-"

"This has to be the most idiotic and unprofessional behavior anyone has ever displayed!" Growled the TV star.

"_Unprofessional _and _idiotic_? Please, gag me with a spoon! What about Sky High?! "Thanks, and thanks again!"- No offense, Sky High,"

"None taken, Miss. Tigress."

"-His line is so plain! Why the Hell would anyone be motivated by it?"

"The people happen to _love _his catchphrase."

"What people?"

Agnes sighed, smoothing circles on the temples of her head as a headache began to form.

"Look, I don't have time to explain this," She grumbled. "I'll just write your lines for you."

"Write my lines?" Katsuko groaned. "You have _got _to be kidding!"

"Does it look like I am? And be grateful I won't make you quote Shakespeare, because I _would _if I weren't such a good boss." Agnes's eyes spoke enough, and Katsuko did feel a _tiny _bit grateful. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Barnaby pausing from his weights, looking at the scene that was unfolding. Deciding that she did not want the blonde to see her looking like a kicked dog, she turned her heel and walked swiftly out of the changing room.

* * *

The door to Barnaby's home opened the latter followed by _HERO TV's _audio crew.

"You really aren't going to find much." Barnaby shrugged, the lavish home simple yet unique. The red and white walls complimented with Barnaby's personality.

"That's no trouble," The head of the audio crew, Cain Morris, laughed. "Your fans just want to know what you're like. You know, they want to know the _real _Barnaby." He added with a grin.

"If you say so." Replied the new hero, quickly walking over to his laptop and putting away a file.

"Oh, that's how it is." Cain nodded.

"How what is?" Asked Barnaby.

"You've got pictures of Tigress on there, hm?" He asked, laughing a little. "Good to know that you're loyal to those you date."

"Well," Barnaby didn't know what to say. He did agree to stage being Katsuko's lover/partner, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with it. There were points where he could manage to tolerate the woman's insane behavior, but that could only last so long. "When you date someone like her, what can you do?"

"Yeah. Though, I'd be careful if I were you." Laughing seemed to be a habit of the camera man tonight. "It may not look it, but you got yourself some competition."

"Competition?"

"Sky High and Rock Bison. I'd throw in Blue Thorn, too, but that's still an "if"," The older man shrugged. "The first two are both close with Tigress. With Rock Bison, I think the two have known each other before they joined the heroes. As for Sky High, whoo-boy, you should see it. Every morning, since who knows how long, he's sent flowers and gifts to Tigress's locker and desk. He'd probably send them to her house if he knew where she lived. The man's probably head-over-heels for her."

Barnaby chewed on that new information, tapping his fingers along his arm.

"Competition, eh?"

"That jealousy there, Barnaby?" Teased Cain.

"Heh, no," The rookie fixed his glasses. "I prefer the term, a candid acceptance to a challenge."

* * *

That same night, Barnaby stepped into his room, showered while towel-drying, and he picked up the remote to his large-screen television. On screen was a news report about the unveiling of Sternbild's newest attraction, a statue of Mr. Legend, at Sternbild's own Fortune Tower. Presenting the new monument and establishment was Albert Maverick.

"_By building the Fortress Tower and dedication to Mr. Legend, we think we've added a while new landmark to this skyline city, as a symbol of peace, and a beacon to a better tomorrow. . ."_

It took Barnaby a second to realize that he was clutching the family picture he had, old memories rippling into his mind like ocean waves.

_He was only a child. A very small child with wide eyes and quivering lips. The heavy rain forced his blonde hair to darken and drip on his shoulders. His feet were inch-deep in soot and charred remains, the smell of ash stinging his nose._

"_Barnaby, it's time to go," He didn't look up as Lloyds placed his hands on the child's shoulders, green eyes taking in what was left of his home, the childhood he grew up, and built with his parents. "I promise you, you will never be alone, ever again."_

_Barnaby didn't believe him. Even to this day._

His fingers grazed along the pictures, the one in his hand, and the one on the web newspaper on his laptop. He repeated his parents' names over and over in his head, like a mantra. Somehow, they bought him closer.

**Barnaby Brooks Sr.**

**Emily Brooks**

"Please, I'm as alone as ever, sir."

* * *

"Um . . . H-Hey, c-cutie!" Katsuko swore her jaw would break from the huge grin she forced on. Barnaby looked just as bewilder, even a little more when Katsuko pulled him into a awkward hug and bumping her head to his chin.

"Hey! Ouch!" Barnaby felt his jaw clipped. "What the Hell?"

"Bunny, h-hug me, alright?" Cringed the brunette. "It may have been a day, b-but it feels like years since we've cuddled and – I am _not _doing this!" The NEXT of strength pushed herself out of Barnaby's arms and glaring behind her. "I'm not saying this _crap _you wrote, Agnes!"

"CUT!" Agnes shouted, disrupting what was a peaceful morning. "Crap? This is not crap, Tigress! This is a day planned for you and your _boyfriend/partner_ and she how much you two work well together. And for God's sake, just call him Barnaby! Bunny? Just where did that come from?"

"C'mon!" Katsuko waved her hands in the air. "In his hero suit, he looks like a bunny! Can anyone really argue with me on that?"

"Well," Cain pondered that for a second. "Now that she mentions it-"

"Shut it!" Snapped the TV producer. "Just behave and at least _act _like you're in love with him! The whole female population of Sternbild would gladly step in your place to do this."

"Well then pick one of them, then!" Argued Wild Tigress, both women growling and barking like a cat and dog.

"Do they always argue like this?" Barnaby now stood next to Cain and the rest of the camera crew. The other male nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, but just ignore them," Cain waved his hand. "Anyway, I just suggest you put on the old 'suave and smooth' act."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just put your arm on Tigress's waist and compliment her once in a while. That don't seem too hard, right?" Asked Cain. Trying to hold back the brief laugh in his gut, Barnaby shrugged and walked over to Katsuko. Doing as Cain suggested, he took the surprised woman by the waist and led her away from a gawking Agnes.

"H-Hey," If that red stain on her cheeks meant heat stroke, Barnaby was sure that his partner was blushing. "Bunny, let go!"

"It's Barnaby," The blonde corrected, though he kept a smooth smile on his face. "Just play it cool, old hag. Our time isn't apart by ten years. You can pick up what's happening now right?" He asked, silently laughing as Katsuko fumed along the way. His date with Katsuko Kaburagi had officially begun.

* * *

As the "couple" walked over to a department store to go window shopping, Barnaby stepped away from his arm-lock with Katsuko and opened the door for her, giving a bow as he did so.

"After you?" He asked charmingly.

"Gee . . . Thanks?" The golden-eyed hero stepped through the door. "Still, that's creepy as Hell . . ."

"Tigress!"

"I get it! I get it! Man!" Sighing, Katsuko smacked as kiss on Barnaby's cheek. "Thanks, honey." She muttered sarcastically.

Barnaby blinked before glowering at her, wiping the wet kiss off his cheek.

"You're welcome, _dear_."

* * *

The date has moved onto a busy square with shoppers flocking from all over. Many crowded the star couple as they walked near a flower stand. The rich blonde pulled to a stop and waved the vendor over.

"One dozen of your top seller, please," He asked, receiving a bouquet of gardenias from the seller. After paying the woman, he held them out to the older hero. "For you." He stated. Katsuko accepted them and gave the white flowers a sniff, smiling at the smell.

"Huh, this isn't so bad- ah!"

"Hm?" Barnaby blinked at her crumpling.

"Ah! Ah!" Katsuko gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah! Ah, ah!"

"Hey, are you-"

AHHHHH-CHOOOOO!" Katsuko sneezed with a little too much force, sending the flowers flying everywhere and sniffling. "Right, mom said I was allergic to these as a kid . . . Oh, my bad!" She laughed weakly, getting nothing but glares from her "date" and TV producer.

* * *

The last of the date was ending in a display of the sun crowning the ocean in a glow of orange, seagulls flying overhead and crickets were about to chirp for the night. Katsuko would have found none of this wrong, if it weren't for Barnaby taking pictures with fans while she sat in the side cart of their double ride.

"See, told ya he was a showboat," Katsuko muttered with a shrug. "Whoa . . . And I think Origami Cyclone is rubbing off him, too." She observed, everyone surprised by the sudden appearance of the kimono-wearing hero, waving her fan all over the place with "comic book hero" poses. "This can be either a funny thing, or a bad thing, but I digress," The cat-themed hero looked over to Agnes. "Are we leaving yet?"

"Yes, it is getting late," The television woman admitted. "We gotta move onto the next location."

"_Another _one?" Whined her charge.

"One more," Agnes confirmed this. "Fortress Tower."

Katsuko's eyes lit up with interest. Agnes decided it was time to take advantage of that, now that she had the bored hero's attention.

"The sponsors want us to do some coverage of the newest landmark," Agnes quirked a brow. "Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah!" Katsuko shouted, bouncing in her seat and causing it to teeter. "What are we still doing around here for? Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

* * *

Like a child excited about Christmas, Katsuko ran into Fortress Tower excitedly. Since it was funded by _Apollo Media_, no expense was taken lightly. The floors were polished with golden and cream-colored walls. Art pieces were displayed all over the place, the grandest being the golden statue of Mr. Legend.

"Look at that!" Katsuko raced around, pointing at everyone and laughing with joy. "And that! Oh, and that! Whoa!" She ran over to Mr. Legends statue and sighed in content. "This place is just amazing!"

"Tigress, come on," Agnes tried to make her follow the group. "We haven't got all day."

"B-But!" Katsuko kept pointing at the bronze hero, mouth agape. "You gotta get some pictures of this! Come on, Mr. Legend was one of the greatest! H-Hey! Wait for me!" She shouted as she raced after them, sulking a bit.

"Huh? Is it stuck?" Agnes tapped the elevator button over and over, getting nothing. The double doors suddenly slid opened, and a man dressed in blue walked out of it with his head low. The man almost brushed them wordlessly, before Katsuko stopped them.

"Hey!" She called. "Is it OK to get on?"

The man looked back at her with zoned-out eyes, dense with a thick smile.

"Yeah, I just fixed it." He drawled out.

"Huh?" Katsuko looked back at him as his smirk widen. "Fixed it? I thought this place was brand new . . ."

"It wasn't anything big. I was just greasing the cables." The man almost looked ready to laugh, almost hiding it well. The once-legendary hero gave him a skeptic look, eyeing the red metal box he used. Katsuko didn't look it, but she did notice a few things that looked odd in a picture. That red box was one of them.

"Well? We're waiting." Katsuko looked back to the waiting elevator, eying the ceiling.

"Um . . . Are you sure it's safe?" She questioned, looking around the small space.

"Just get on." Ordered Agnes. Reluctantly, Katsuko did as she was told.

* * *

The brunette of the duo had never experienced jealousy. As her mother had told her, jealousy was an ugly thing, and that she should never have it. No matter how better or fine-looking the item was, she was told to leave it be and accept the loss with grace.

She had to wonder thing though; Was it OK to be jealous of the waitresses that were staring and giggling at her fake boyfriend.

"Seriously, do you have to do that?" She asked as Barnaby brought his fingers to his bangs and ran his fingers through his hair, the sweeping locks sprawling handsomely across his cheeks. She could hear the food servers laugh again, and she turned a sharp glare their way, warning them. They ran quickly to take care of orders or back into the kitchen, afraid of the older woman's look.

"Do what-" But another waitress intervened and asked Barnaby for a handshake, the latter agreeing and shaking her hand politely.

"That," Katsuko sighed, pushing around her salad with a fork. At last, she thought she was pushing salad. It was hard to tell since the lights in the fine restaurant were dimmed so much that the only lights used were by candles. Katsuko found this to be one of her newest pet peeves. "Flipping your hair, moving your glasses to wink at someone, throwing a snap-" His older partner performed one to prove her point. "Doesn't that get exhausting? Don't you get tired of all the attention?"

"Not at all," Barnaby took a sip of the ice tea he ordered. "Comes with the territory."

"Whatever." Sighed Katsuko, dragging her mineral-colored eyes over to the lights below. Barnaby followed her gaze, before looking back at her.

"Nice view, huh?"

"Yeah. Breathtaking."

"Very," He agreed, eyes raking over Katsuko's form in the candle light. Her skin was a golden caramel under the molten lights, her hair with her kitten ears and ever-so present domino mask surrounding her glowing eyes. In this close-to-dark light, Katsuko actually did look like a wild tigress, true to her namesake.

'_She's beautiful, for someone her age,' _He observed. _'There's nothing wrong with finding someone you work with attractive.' _He assured his psyche.

"Hey," Katsuko snapped him out of his musings. "Why are you staring at me?" She began to wipe at her upper-lip. "Is there something on my face? We haven't even eaten anything!"

"Alright, alright," Barnaby stood from his seat. "Hold still," Grabbing his napkin, he dabbed it over the imaginary food on Tigress's lip, one stray finger swiping near her lip. The texture was moist on soft, something thumping under Barnaby's touch.

"U-Uh," Katsuko felt all air escape her lungs from that simple touch. Barnaby had been so close. He still was. Like that day they were tied up by the giant statue, she was caught by how handsome her young partner looked. His pale skin darkened by the night, and his green eyes glowing past the dark. His voice, so hauntingly gentle, caused her to shiver.

"Thanks, Bunny." She whispered.

"It's Barnaby," Yet the blonde was smiling gently. "And you're welcome."

"Are you getting this?" Agnes whispered, hitting at Cain from behind her. "Tell me you're getting this!" She whispered harshly. Despite being hit in the gut, her camera man nodded weakly.

"We got it all."

A siren suddenly screeched throughout the top of the tower, Katsuko and Barnaby standing up as a red light brighten throughout the late nigh establishment.

"_Attention all citizens. The building's emergency system has been activated."_

"_Great_," Muttered Agnes. "And just when we were getting somewhere . . ."

A security guard ran into the room, Katsuko already taking charge.

"What's going on?" She asked as she and the blonde hero made it to the man in green. "Is it a fire or something?"

"Well, Miss-"

"It's fine," From behind, Agnes had an assuring tone. "They are Barnaby and Wild Tigress. You know, _HERO TV_?" She asked.

"Oh!" The security guard nodded. "Well, OK then. Just between you and me, we've got ourselves a bomb threat." He whispered.

"What?!" Katsuko balked.

"Where's the bomb?" Barnaby urged on.

"We're not sure of its location," Whispered the guard. "We're still searching for it. It could be some prank, I guess. . ." The guard didn't look so sure, but the man was only following regulations. Barnaby was off and wondering.

"It might be a prank," He guessed as well. However, his partner looked different. Something in her mind was clicking. Something that she had heard before.

"_It wasn't anything big. I was just greasing the cables."_

"Unless . . . Move!" She suddenly shouted, running past everyone.

"Tigress!" Agnes shouted after her. "Get your ass back-!"

"I gotta take care of something!" Katsuko shouted over her shoulder, making a sharp turn. "Just get everyone out of the building!"

Barnaby stared in the direction she ran, knowing that the old hero was onto something. And for once, it looked like she was on the right track.

* * *

Jumping the last three steps, Katsuko ran into the elevator lobby and pressed on the button of the elevator she and the others went on. With a sharp _ding_, the double doors opened and the room titled _Otis _was singing with calming music. Rushing in, Katsuko jumped and opened the elevator latch from above, swinging herself to the top of the moving room and gasping.

Sitting near the thick cables was a large bomb with a time limit, blinking dangerously with a few minutes.

"I knew it!" She shouted, climbing the rest of her body in. "But damn! Why does it have to be so big!" She shouted, worriedly looking over the wire and controls. Seeing that she had no idea how to deactivate a bomb, she pulled herself out of the room and raced past the evacuating people, trying to locate the emergency staircase.

'_Where is he?! Where is he?!' _Her body swam through the people until she spotted a head of pale-blonde hair. _'There he is!'_

"Bunny!"

Barnaby turned at the familiar nickname, groaning a second later.

'_Great, I'm getting use to that dumb pet name.'_

Katsuko made it to him and whispered what she found, Barnaby seeing that it had to be true. Why would Katsuko be lying at a situation like this?

"How much time do we have left?" He asked.

"So there is a bomb." Stated Agnes, walking to them with her camera crew.

"Let's go," Katsuko said, wordlessly throwing the television woman a look as the blonde walked with her.

"Alright, time to cover some-"

"No way!" Katsuko stood in front of Agnes before she could take another step. "Agnes, this is where I draw the line! You gotta leave like everyone else!"

"You aren't my boss, Tigress!" Argued Agnes, horrified at the command. "I'm running this show and you can't-"

"Well you aren't running _this _show, then!" Shouted Tigress, the producer caught off guard by the tense glare that was shot down at her. Never had she thought she'd see so much rage in the sleep tiger's eyes. "This isn't a game anymore, Agnes! It's not some staged or promo event! It's _real_ life! If you want us to be heroes, then let us do your jobs. And our jobs involving protecting those of the city!" Golden eyes filled with passion narrowed. "And that means _everyone_! Including you, _and _your crew. Do you want to be the one responsible for their deaths? Just because you wanted a freakin' shot of us deactivating a bomb? Man, and I thought criminals sank lower." She growled, turning back and running for the elevators.

". . . I'll be taking that." With that, Barnaby had swiped the palm-sized camera from one of the camera men's hands and ran after his partner, leaving the _HERO TV _crew to evacuate with the rest of the citizens.

* * *

"Got any ideas here, Bunny?" Katsuko looked over the young man's shoulder. Getting no response, she turned on the camera and gave a cheery laugh. "And while we're at it, can you tell our viewers at home what you use to keep a vibrant look to this golden locks, Mr. Brooks?" She joked.

"When did you suspected there was a bomb here in the first place?" Asked Barnaby as he looked over the detonator.

"It was weird when they said they were working on it when this place was brand new and all," The brunette shrugged. "Nothing to it."

"Is that all?"

"That guy back there. That elevator maintenance guy?" Katsuko reasoned. "He was way too clean to be greasing cables. Looked as clean as Spring cleaning day."

"Years and years of honing your skills seem work for you, old hag."

"I ain't that old," Shrugging off the compliment mixed with an insult, Katsuko looked at the problem herself. "But seriously, you got a plan or what, Bunny?"

"Yes," Barnaby said. "To be careful. You're lucky you didn't set it off when you barged in here." He replied, pulling out a Swiss army knife from his handle and switching it to the screw-driver option. "Fortunately, I have some experience with mechanics like this."

"You serious?" Asked Katsuko, amazed. "Some skills. When did ya learn 'em?"

"It's part of what I consider to be basic training for a hero." Snide Barnaby.

"_It's part of what __**I **__consider to be basic training for a hero~_" Katsuko mocked, watching as her partner in justice unscrewed the board of the bomb. She shrugged good-naturedly. "I guess I'll just sit and enjoy the show, then." She said, lying down on the floor with her chin held in one hand while the other angled on her working partner.

"What are you doing?" Asked the blonde, looking at the relaxed hero.

"What does it look like?" Katsuko waved the camera a bit. "You're the one who put my on camera girl duty."

"Look, I can do this without your annoying commentary," Sighed the man at work. "Why don't you just leave-"

"Yeah _riiight_," Katsuko yawned and batted her eyes from sleep. "I'm not gonna leave ya here to take this on by yourself. If you die, everyone will be after my ass. Besides, what kind of bitch I'd be if I did something like that- and don't you answer that." She caught the obvious look the green-eyed rookie was giving her. Her eyes closed just for that.

"Touching," Barnaby muttered as he worked. "But you should leave while you can. I'd ditch me if I were you." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm not _you_, am I?" Was that a flicker of a real smile on the blonde's face? "Don't get any ideas. It's not like I'm actually _falling _for you, ya dick." She muttered, looking at the camera. "I just got standards to follow and a rep to protect. And another thing-"

"I get it, just stop talking," Sighed Barnaby. "I rather focus on working than bicker with you."

"Fine, deactivate it, then." Grumbled Katsuko, looking at the closing in time. She gulped and silently prayed that Barnaby would speed up the process.

* * *

As those of the city waited anxiously, the heroes were lined up by the entrance, readily waiting in case they were needed.

"Th-They have been in there for a l-long time . . ." Murmured Origami Cyclone, fanning herself worriedly with her hand.

"I do hope Handsome and Sweetie are fine," Signed the flame-related heroine. "They don't have their hero suits and all."

"I know there fine," Swore Blue Thorn. "They just have to be."

"They will make it." Dragon Kid nodded.

"We shall be ready in case they need us!" Promised Sky High.

"You better not die, Katsuko," Whispered Rock Bison. "Please, don't die."

* * *

Wire after wire was clipped, Katsuko sitting up as the clock was beeping closer and closer to explosions.

"Are you almost done yet?" She asked, biting on her thumb nail. "We've just passed the time we had to escape, you know!"

"Yes!" Barnaby wiped sweat from his brow. "I've made it pass the conductor. So now . . . I have to avoid the trap."

"What trap?" Asked Katsuko.

"There are two wires left," Barnaby explained. "One above, and one below the detonator."

"Oh, this is _so _cliché!" Groaned Wild Tigress.

"I have one chance," Muttered Barnaby, eying the two wires. "Cut the right one, defuse the bomb. Cut the wrong one-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Cut the wrong one, this place goes "BOOM!"" Confirmed his partner. ""Does the term "cliché" mean anything to you?" Knowing that this wasn't the situation to be freaking out, the tanned woman looked over the two wires. "Sorry, _sorry_! I'm just getting antsy, alright? Listen, do you know which one to cut, or not?"

"If I knew, I would have done it already!" Barked the rookie.

"I say go high!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I said go high, duh!"

Barnaby pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't your gut speaking to you, is it?"

"Hey, my gut's got a pretty good record!"

"So far, that's score one to zero!"

"That's not the point!" Seconds were drawing near the end. "Look, then pick one yourself! Use Bunny Logic if you want to!"

"I'd go with my logic if you'd just shut up!" Shouted Barnaby.

"Well then hurry up!" The beeping was running near thirty seconds. "Bunny!"

'_Which one? Which one?!' _Barnaby's hand alternated from the top and bottom, unsure with only a few seconds left. One move would lead to not only his death, but Katsuko's as well. You would look really bad on television if you just let yourself and your fake girlfriend blow up.

"BUNNY! GO HIGH!"

His eyes snapped over to Katsuko, catching her glow with her Hundredth Power and the idea just hitting him. At the last five seconds, he, too, glowed and threw the bomb in air, Tigress helping him with a powerful punch and sending the bomb flying into the air. In a matter of the last three second, it soared high and fired off in an explosion powerful enough to wipe out of all of Sternbild. Helicopters reeled back and people from below watched in awe.

* * *

"So, what did it take for you to trust me?" Panted Katsuko as she removed her mask and wiped off the sweat that formed on her head, pulling back the wet bangs that stuck to her forehead.

"A rash decision?" Barnaby guessed, sitting in front of Katsuko with his momentum powered down from that rush of power. As he sat up, he suddenly adjust Katsuko's hat. "At least have the decency to wear this correctly." He scolded lightly, making sure the fake ears were popping out of the edges of the hat.

"Hey, don't so that," Katsuko half-heartedly swiped at his hand, though only managing to fall herself over Barnaby. " . . . Ow. Sorry."

"This had better be an accident," Muttering, the blonde helped her stand on her feet and held her up by the waist. With her hands resting on his shoulders, they almost looked to be in an embrace lovers would share. "You sure you're not falling for me, old bag?" He joked.

"Please," Katsuko rolled her eyes. "The day I fall in love with you is the day I agree to marry Sky High."

"He's proposed?"

"A few weeks after we first met."

"Huh," Katsuko froze. "He better stay away. I don't like to share." Katsuko wondered if he was doing that for the cameras outside or if he was telling the truth.

"You know, jealousy is not a cute thing," She stated with a shrug. "And you are _so _not acting cute right now, Bunny."

"Shut up." Muttered Barnaby, leading Tigress out of the shaft to get the both of them a few shots from the Media and some well-needed rest.

* * *

"I'll have what he's having."

Looking up, a well-built exotic man gave a hand salute to Katsuko, the latter returning the gesture The smooth-appeal of the bar made Katsuko sink into the seat next to the man with dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

"You two made the news again," The man showed her a newspaper, having a shot of Katsuko walking out of the building with Barnaby's arm around her waist and the other heroes there ready to greet them.

"You're there too, Antonio." Said Katsuko with a light smile.

"But the article's all about you," Smiling, Antonio looked over her. "So you OK? And did you catch a sign of the bomber?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I got tired, but I'm fine. And for the bomber, well . . ." The veteran looked back to her memory before shrugging. "Evil-looking bad guy." She shrugged again. "But the bomb was something I could never forget. It was a C-9."

"That's the most sophisticated kind out there," The Spanish man gasped. "You sure you OK?" He asked worriedly.

"I said I'm alright, Tony!" She scolded playfully. "Geez, I'm not fragile."

"Can't I be worried about my best friend?"

"You can," Laughing, Katsuko pinched his cheek. "But that's cute! You're worried about me!"

"Wh-Who says I can't be?" Antonio looked away from that brilliant smile, fighting back his blush. He had admired Katsuko, in more ways than one. Just like Cain predicted. "By the way, it seems that you and Barnaby are getting along."

"What makes you say that?"

"Up there."

Just as Katsuko looked up, her persona of Wild Tigress talking animatedly on the screen.

"_Barnaby? He's the greatest partner any hero can hope for! I was a little worried when I first met him, thinking that we'd never get along! But eventually, we became total best friends and partners! Not only that, but we had a lot of things in common! And well, one thing led to another . . ."_Tigress suddenly fluttered and giggled. _"I-I'd rather not say! Barnaby really is a sweet guy, and he can sure romance a girl off her feet!"_

"Man," Katsuko sighed. "I think I was getting sick from all the lies I was shoving out of my throat at that time." She muttered, taking her drink and gulping it down. A sudden start of clapping went around her, and she looked up to see that the young man on stage had finished his piano solo.

He looked no older than eighteen, dressed in simple black slacks, matching dress shoes, and a white-collared, long-sleeved shirt. His golden-blonde hair was styled in a wind-blow way with sprawled bangs and hazel-brown eyes. Resting on his forehead was a pair of black sunglasses and around his neck with a Gothic crucifix.

"_Let's all give him a hand, folks!"_ Announced the owner of the bar. _"Here, performing his first solo! Mr. Kyle Lyle!"_

Kyle bowed to his audience, beaming the whole time. He heard a loud whistle, and looked, gasping as he saw Katsuko sat at the bar and clap loudly. Something inside him snapped, and he bolted from the stage.

"Huh?" Katsuko asked, her eyes trailing him and leaving her confused for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Katsuko: Hi! This is Katsuko, the member of __**Tigress and Bunny **__who likes to put mayonnaise on everything! Mm-mmm! That's a food choice to stick by! OK, so Blue Thorn is the dubbed "Prince of Pop" but how come he's hanging up his tux and crown? Are you really going to be giving up being a hero, Kyle?__ Next time, on __**Tigress and Bunny**__; There is Nothing to fahh- fahhhhh! Fe-fear- What kind of crap are you trying to get me to say now, Agnes?_

_**Tigress and Bunny: Episode Four: There is Nothing to Fear Than Fear Itself!**_

* * *

_**I had a lot of fun typing up this chapter! Then again, when is this never fun? X3 Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Questions? Requests for a character to switch genders? A good ol' fashioned review? Let me know! I'll take 'em all! I wanna hear what you guys got to say :D Well, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chapter soon! Please wait and have a good day!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, everyone! Good day to you all! Thank you, for your kind words and those of you who added this story to your favorite list and adding me to your watch and favorite list. That means a lot to me. Alright, after some procrastinating and getting my laptop fixed up (again) by a friend of my dad's, I'm able to get you guys the next chapter of this story :D I hope you all are ready, 'cause I'm about to give ya the story of Male!Karina/Male!Blue Rose, Kyle/Blue Thorn. I hope you all are ready for that ^_^**_

**_Disclaimer:_Tiger and Bunny_is under the rights of _Viz Media_. I am only fulfilling a __request. Snippets of the songs, _Orion de SHOUT OUT (By Shinomiya Natsuki)_, _Nanairo no Compass (By Ichinose Tokiya)_, and _Brand New Melody (By Ittoki Otoya) _belong to the franchise of_ Uta no Prince-sama_. They are not mine either._**

* * *

**_~Episode Four: There is Nothing to Fear Than Fear Itself!~_**

_The screams of many were not that of pain or fright. All around him, men, women, and children cried out for joy as he stepped out onto the stage with his white and blue electric guitar. All around him, lights of the rainbow strobes off every surface they could reach, giving a magical effect. Even if this was a small debut in the Sternbild National Park, he had to make himself look good. He took his stance with his crown tilted on his head, a crocked smile on his face. He flipped his bangs and that set off a chain of reactions, mini canons from behind him exploding with flurries of parks and snow. The growl of a two electric guitars rumbled around him before he threw his arm upward then downward. His fingers pricked with an electric tone against his instrument's strings, one of an aspiring song. And from the blue angel came the most amazing voice._

_**~Zaratsuita shadow minds **_

_**Kurui sou na hodo  
Who am I? **_

_**Michibi ite yami no tsukiyo**_

_**Kokochi ii dark**__**wind**_

_**Mabushikute shining sky  
Soredemo asahi e to kogareru**_

_**Kage to hikari, ore to omae **_

_**Chikazuiteku  
Real to fake ga towareteru**_

_**Black? White? Nazeka? Nazeka? Kokoro ga  
Rashiku iro yo to shout shite  
Utau yo. . .**_

_**Tsuyoku moete iru yozora no orion annafuuni  
Haato no honoo no omomuku mama ikireba ii  
Zen'aku to gotaku narabe nayami tsukuseba ii sa  
Gemini syndrome!~**_

_Throwing his twin pistols in the air, one slid to the holster of his belt while he caught the other and struck his guitar with it, playing the cry of a beast. He thrusts his weapon forward and winked seductively. _

"_**I'm the king who makes you freeze! So prepare to bow to me!"**_

* * *

A woman with dark-blonde hair turned off the television and gave a half-smile to Kyle as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"You do know you're a prince, not a king, right dear?" She asked him as he picked up a sports drink.

"I know, mom," Replied Kyle, taking a seat by the table of the kitchen and opening the drink.

"Then why did you use that as your catchphrase?" Asked his mother. "It really doesn't make sense when everyone calls you the "Prince of Pop." And there's that title, too. You play rock music more than pop music. Honey, you're going to throw everyone off with these mistakes.

"They're not mistakes, mom," Kyle said, taking a few sips of his drink. "Managers at _Titan _say the catchphrase catches more eye and the prince title goes with my costume. It's just business," He shrugged, playing with the bottle cap in his hand. "And besides, people like the music I play. And best of all," He flashed a cocky grin. "They all _love _me."

At that moment, a man with graying brown hair and dark blue eyes walked in, taking a seat and reading the newspaper on the table.

"Maybe be its best we not talk about your career when your father's around," Kyle had been pulled to the side and he was surprised by his mother's comment. "You know he wasn't all too keen when you were asked to be a hero." The pop idol cocked a brow.

"Why? Is it because of the outfit? Look, I didn't even want to wear that in the first-"

"Actually, that's not why." Stated his father an ear-shot away.

"It's not?" Both mother and son asked in unison.

"No. What upsets me is my eighteen-year-old son is off risking his life fighting crime," Sighed Kyle's father as he flipped a page. "Boys your age shouldn't have to worry about these types of things, Kyle."

"Chill, dad," His son rolled his honey-brown eyes. "It's not like I'm going to be doing this hero thing for the rest of my life. Who the Hell would want that?" Finishing his sports drink, he tossed his empty bottle to the recycling bin, leaving the kitchen without another word.

* * *

"_Alright, are you two ready?"_Agnes asked through Tigress and Barnaby's headsets, the next day one of their busy days as usual. Heroes were scattered and ready to catch the reported robber they were to catch, and the crime-fighting duo was waiting by the spot the robber would past, right on their motorbikes.

"Roger that," Confirmed Barnaby.

"Wait, what's the big deal about this case?" Asked Katsuko, leaning back in her seat with half of her scanner over one of her eyes. "I mean, it's a robbery, yeah, but still-"

"Did you listen to the report at all, old bat?" Barnaby asked his partner, receiving a look. Barnaby threw a cynical one back before turning his eyes back to the road they were spying on. "The robber stole an armor car." He informed.

"I know that," Katsuko said. "It's one of those cars they used for banks and-"

"It's not _that _kind of armored." The blonde huffed, looking ready to slap his own (Or Katsuko's. He wanted to debate on that one) forehead. "You know what, never mind." He sighed. Katsuko crossed her arms with a small grin.

"Yeah, yeah, Bunny. But you know what I think? I think we should be handling the real cases! You know, guys with machine guns and all that!" She formed her fingers into pistols and threw her arms about, intimidating machine guns. "Badadadadadadadadadada-" One of her fingers pointed one way and an actual whole was fired into a truck. Katsuko looked at her finger in disbelief and looked back to the hole. "I did nothing!" She defended.

"Time to move." Barnaby gave her that warning before charging up the engine and driving after the armored car, Katsuko gasping as her visor fell to her eyes. She looked back at the car they were after and snapped her fingers.

"Oh . . . It was a tank-"

"_Now _you decide to put it all together." Barnaby nodded, rolling her eyes as his "lover" made a face at him. As the two of them turned and drove over a bridge in their chase, the _HERO TV _helicopter flew over them with the announcer.

"_**You're in for a crowd pleaser today, folks! Sternbild's own super hero couple, Barnaby Brooks Jr. and Wild Tigress are after the armored car highjacker! Let's see if we can another shot of this hot couple of old and new work together to bring a complete success!"**_

"Hold on," Katsuko looked up at Barnaby. "Am I the old or new in the relationship?" She didn't get her answer as her side of the ride was rammed into, sparks flying at her side as the armored car. The green and white hero looked at the car and glared. "Hey! Wtahc the sidecar, jerk!" She shouted, throwing a kick to the car's door.

"_Tigress! Collateral damage!"_

"Yeah, yeah, Agnes." Wild Tigress nodded, lifting herself from her seat and throwing a wave to the surprised blonde driver. "I got this!" She assured before leaping to the top of the car, grabbing onto the siren before looking into the main window. "Yo!" She greeted, before crying out as the driver tried to throw her off. Thinking quickly, she threw her grappling hook at one of the wheels and knocked it flat, sending herself flying off the car. Katsuko groaned when she landed on the ground, her arm grabbed and her body lifted.

"Honestly," Barnaby sighed, wrapping one of his arms around Katsuko's waist to hold her up. "Can you try to not do something reckless? You make _me _look bad too, you know." He sighed. Katsuko pushed herself out of her arms.

"Oh, calm down. At least I stopped the guy, right?" She asked. Barnaby stepped off his rid and the two of them drew close to the unmoving tank. A pair of heavy artillery guns aimed at them and Barnaby grabbed Katsuko by the waist, leaping them back and hiding the both of them to the back of some wreckage.

"You alright?" He asked, looking over the wreckage and pulling back when more bullets were shot at them.

"I-I could have done that myself!" Katsuko pushed away, too uncomfortable from the pleasant warmth in Barnaby's arms. "Agnes," She turned on her blue tooth. "When I said I wanted to go against bad guys with machine guns, I didn't want to include a tank!"

"_Suck it up, Tigress," _Her boss shot back. _"Still, this just proves how dangerous the city's become."_

"Guy's on the move." Katsuko could only stare at the spot Barnanby had stood, before looking up and calling out to him as he ran after the robber, the criminal making his escape. Just when he could cross the other side of the bridge, a truck that blocked the road opened up to be Blue Thorn's stage, the pop idol/super star smirking, throwing his signature pose.

"I'm the king who makes you freeze! So prepare to-" The gun the robber had was fired off at him. "No, no, no! Shit!" The boy shouted as his footing went against him and sent him falling off the roof. He waited for the impact of his guitar splitting behind his back, when he was suddenly caught. He stared stupidly at Barnaby while the later looked off and sighed as Dragon Kid caught the robber.

"_**And it looks like this goes to our kung-fu fighter of lightening, Dragon Kid!"**_

* * *

"And the spotlight is stolen from us by another hero," Katsuko sighed, she and Barnaby standing at the edge of a building, the crime incident occurring only half an hour ago. Talk below was all about Dragon Kid with the few snippets of Barnaby, Tigress, and Blue Thorn. "Man, this day just sucks."

"Well, I got some points for saving a life that was endangered," Barnaby shrugged. "So, I'm good."

"Yippie for you." Katsuko spat, flipping her scanner out of her eyes.

"Hey, newbie," The two were surprised to see the Blue Thorn there, looking rather hotly at the newest rookie. "My life wasn't endangered. You just caught me when I fell. Don't think you're some hot-shot because of it." He growled. He turned his gaze to Katsuko. "I don't like this guy." He stated, unfazed by Barnaby's perplexed look.

"Welcome to the club," The brunette hero said dryly, though a little bit glad that there was one other person that didn't like the rich hero besides herself. "But you know," She gave a concerned yet stern expression to the younger NEXT. "It was pretty irresponsible of you to get distracted like that back there. You should have come out sooner." She commented. Curling his lip, Blue Thorn looked away.

"I-I have a lot on my mind . . ."

"Like your side career, right?" Kyle paled when that even was bough up, the night he saw Katsuko at the bar with Antonio, before he shot Tigress a glare.

"What's it to you!?" He questioned with a harsh voice.

"If you're heart's not into it a hundred percent," A mechanical finger touched the middle of his chest, directing at his heart. "Then you're better off not being a hero at all. That's how people get hurt." Her finger was shoved off the boy's chest, Kyle throwing her a white-hot look.

"This coming from the woman who has not points at all this season!" He barked, looking away from those surprised amber eyes. Kyle didn't know why his chest was burning or why he felt his breath taken away when those eyes stared at him and only him.

"Hey, hold on a-"

"Just forget it!" Kyle turned and stomped to the door, before stopping and glaring at the ground. "You really are one to talk. You may have been one of the first of this generation to join, but that doesn't mean you know everything. Don't talk as if I even _want _to be a hero. I never wanted to be one in the first place . . ." He left without another word, leaving Barnaby and Katsuko.

* * *

'_Stupid . . . Reckless . . . Idiotic . . . golden-eyed . . ."_

"Yo, Kyle!"

"H-Huh?" The high-schooler looked at his friend confused looks, the redhead talking to him poking him between the eyes.

"You OK? You've been spacing out a lot lately." He said.

"I'm fine," The young man assured, loosening the school tie he wore a little. "Come on, you guys said something about that new karaoke bar opening, right?" He asked, forcing a smile on his face.

"You know it!" The third of their group gave a thumbs-up. "It's the one down in Central and I hear that some girls from Katako high will be working there . . ." Kyle barely listened to whatever else his blue-eyed friend said as his communicator wrist watch began to vibrate, meaning he had a meaning with his boss. The aspiring star mentally groaned before slapping his forehead.

"G-Guys," He said, farcing an apologetic tone. "I can't go with you guys today. I remember that I-I promised my dad I help him clean out the garage tonight. I gotta go nnow before he gets mad."

"Seriously?" The redhead sighed, shaking his head. "Always busy, eh Kyle?"

"Hey, cut 'im some slack," Said his other friend. "He's working the hardest out of the class since he has cram school, too." He gave the secret ice hero a push. "Better get going. Maybe next time, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded and threw them a wave as he left, stopping when he was two blacks away from them. Shaking his head, he raced and took one bus to _Titan Industry_, taking an elevator all the way up to his boss's office and glaring at his boss when he began to rant off at him.

"Kyle, my main man, you just gotta pull yourself together." His boss began. "With what ya pulled last time, you scored some points for _Apollo Media_ and that didn't look good on our part." At the cold look he was given, his boss straighten. "I-I'm just sayin' that you need to focus on saving lives instead of making a big show of singing and being the Prince of Pop. The company needs a hero. Not some pretty-boy idol."

"Well what if that's what I want to be?!" Shouted Kyle, throwing his hands down on his boss's desk. "The whole reason I became a hero was to get my start on being an idol! If you think I'm going to spend my career as someone I don't want to be, then you can forget it!" He straighten his backpack and turned to the door, storming out without another word.

* * *

"It's just not fair."

Katsuko cracked one eye open, sitting up on the weight lifting bench. Barnaby was on the treadmill next to her while a few of the other heroes were gathered around. She could see Kyle talking with a woman with short, bubblegum-pink hair and smoldering hot-pink eyes, matching lipstick on her lips and a fresh coat of make up on her.

"If you heard what that jerk said, you'd agree, Fire Emblem." Kyle muttered, wiping his face with the towel around his neck. "All he cares about is me looking good as a hero, and not because of my idol persona."

"Well, sweetums, I think that's just how it is for different companies," Fire Emblem shrugged. "Not everyone can treat their clients the same." She pointed out.

"You're lucky thought," Kyle gave something of a jealous look at her. "You _own _your company."

"Doesn't mean I can do whatever I want, honey." She giggled.

"Tch," Kyle hissed, before looking at the other younger heroes. "Dragon Kid. Origami Cyclone. You guys agree with me, right?" He asked. A young girl with dark blonde hair and light green eyes, dressed in an orange T-shirt and black shorts, shrugged as she did her pull-ups. Another girl, a little older than the first, with platinum-blonde hair and orchid-purple eyes, dressed in a light blue T-shirt and white cargo shorts and a dark purple jacket designed with sakuras petals over her shoulders, looked up meekly.

"U-Um . . ." She squeaked before turning pink and hiding her face in the graphic novel she was reading, mumbling a lowly audible. "I don't know. I'm sorry!"

"Really, how do any of you older heroes take this so easily?"

"It's not like that at all."

Kyle turned and scowled at Katsuko, her own towel around her neck.

"More wisdom?" He asked sarcastically.

"You have the wrong view about the rest of us heroes." Said Katsuko, crossing her arms. "We don't save people just so they appreciate us."

"And?"

"And . . ." Katsuko blinked, before throwing her hands with loss. "That's it. That's what I wanted to say." She said, getting an eye roll from Kyle as he turned to walk away. "Hey, I'm not finished talking with you!"

"Well I'm done listening to you!" Kyle shouted, turning back to her and shooting knife-like eyes. "You're all talk anyway! Why would I listen to a wash-up of a hero like you anyway!" He ran down the steps before Katsuko could yell back, the latter fuming with steam pouring out of her ears.

"Sweetie, if you lecture the poor boy like that, then he is never going to listen to you." Pointed out the pink-haired woman. Katsuko looked off to the side and bit her tongue. "He is a teenager, after all."

"So? That still doesn't give him the right to mouth-up about the rest of us like that. There's more to being a hero than making yourself look good in front of the cameras or trying to rank up the most points." She said, She looked to the other side and noticed Barnaby staring at her, intensely at that. "What? Did I insult you in some way too, Bunny?"

"No." Barnaby fixed his glasses and looked away, the pigment in his cheek turning red. "You . . . Actually echoed something I told you once. You actually listened what I said back then." He mumbled, feeling touched. Katsuko looked at him surprise, her own face turning red, before the intercom began to ring.

"_Katsuko Kaburagi, there's a bouquet of wild lilies waiting for you on the front desk. Once again-"_

"Yeah, yeah! I heard you the first time!" Katsuko coughed and tightened her hold on her towel. "Must be my daily flower delivery from Sky High. See you guys later!" She ran down the steps to grab her order. Hoping the red from her cheeks was dying down. Fire Emblem giggled as she walked off to work on her routine while Barnaby began to rub at his own face, wondering why it felt so warm.

* * *

Kyle took a seat on the old worn-out bench, nodding to the crowd before him. He was dressed comfortably for tonight's club, in his loose white long-sleeved shirt with a light blue bow tie and suspenders, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white fedora with a light blue ribbon around the brim on his head. His hands rested on the piano keys before him and he opened his milk chocolate eyes.

'_This is where I belong. I should be right here, not fighting crime or arguing with veterans and rookies.'_

He took in a deep breath and soon murmured the song.

"Ah . . . Kimi dake ni todoke. Kono kaze no oto yo . . . Feeling heart… "

He then began to play a soft and light melody, singing a soft ballad.

_~Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii _

_Sora o mite . . . _

_Ah , my sweetest love . . .~_

His fingers moved lower, as did his voice

_~Blue . . . Aoku kagayaku _

_Hoo o tsutau sono shizuku _

_Rise . . . Shitte ita kai? _

_Asu e no hikari da to . . ._

_Truth . . . Kimi wa tabun ne _

_Jibun o mada yoku shiranai _

_Sono namida wa kitto _

_Kimi o michibiku niji ni naru _

_Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara- _

_Ah . . .Uta de atatamete ageru yo _

_Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga _

_Hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai _

_Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba _

_Ikusen aru "yozora no . . . Ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki" sa . . .~_

He ended his song and everyone in the room clapped for him. Kyle smiled to all of them, feeling very elated.

"That was pretty cool." He looked up and his happiness deflated, his eyes glowering as Katsuko rested her chin in her hangs, elbows propped on the baby grand. "You really are into this, aren't you?" She asked with a small smile.

"It's what I like to do," Kyle muttered, before looking at Katsuko icily. "And just what do you think you're doing here?" Katsuko puffed in her cheeks, blowing out all the unnecessary air she breathed in. She tapped her fingers before snapping them, looking deep in thought. "Well?" Kyle asked again, reeling back a little when a Sternbild dollar was given to him.

"That's for the song," Katsuko gave a caring look. "You sing pretty good, as you-know-who and yourself. I think I'm becoming a real fan of Kyle Lyle, your average, honor student, humbly cute musician." She smiled before tipping her hat and stepping down the steps. "If you want to do this, then do it. I'm not going to stop you. And I know you got a pretty strong head on your shoulders that knows it won't let anyone else stop you, either. Oh," She quickly turned and began to walk away. "I'll see ya around. Sorry for bothering you."

"Wait!" She stopped, and turned to see Kyle staring at the bill. "Can I . . . Ask you something?" Katsuko nodded, even though she wasn't in the young boy's peripheral vision. "I was just wondering . . . Why you became a hero?" He asked shyly. Katsuko bit her lip, before she tapped Kyle's head and motioned him to follow her to the bar. Once seated, she ordered a Roy Rogers and she got herself a Shirley Temple.

"It's funny," Katsuko said suddenly, half way done with her drink. "All this time, I thought you were some spoiled kid. But you know, you're pretty cool." Kyle nearly dropped his drank and looked at the older NEXT, astonished. "Honest guys like you don't come around often. You're going to make some girl very happy one day."

"Sh-Shut up. . ." Kyle mumbled, turning as red as a cheery.

"See, there's that cute part I was talking about!" Katsuko giggled. Kyle shook his head and stood up from his seat, ready to leave. "Hey Kyle, let me ask you something; why do you like to sing?" She asked.

"I . . ." Kyle placed his hands in his pockets. "I've always liked to sing. Growing up, while the other boys would go play sports, I'd sit at home and play on my piano or guitar. Ever since then, I just wanted to grow up and be able to share my voice with the rest of the world. I just want to show what I like to do." He said from his soul.

"Ah, me too."

Kyle blinked and looked back at her as she stirred the little droplets in her glass.

"I became a hero so that I could help people. It's what I like to do." She answered, a gentle glow in her amber-brown eyes. "If people notice me, well, that really doesn't matter to me. Just doing what I know and love is all that really matters to me. What more could a girl like me ask for?" She could hear words being choked back, and the faded sound of fleeting footsteps. Katsuko sighed and drowned the rest of her drink.

* * *

Kyle stared at his reflection as he tied his black and purple striped neck tie through the collar of his crisp black shirt, complete with white and black checkered jeans and black and red hightops. He moved to grab his black blower hat with a silver crucifix when someone knocked on his door frame. He looked and merely nodded at his father as he stepped in.

"Your mother told me that you quit being a hero," Said his father, taking a seat on the bed. "That's rather shocking."

"I don't feel like talking about it," Kyle sprayed cologne on himself, smelling of something spicy like cinnamon. "I gotta head to the bar and play since the other guy couldn't make it. I'll be back before eleven." He told.

"Kyle."

"Yeah, dad?" Asked the blonde, spotting his Blue Thorn trading card in his father's hand. "Why do you have that?"

"I've kept it since the moth after you became a hero. I always find myself staring at this and it tells me that you're going to come home after a crime. It makes me believe that you'll be alright." He said. Kyle closed his eyes and sighed.

"Dad-"

"I know I was against the whole thing at first. But now when you say you quit, it makes me remember that talk we had at dinner a while back," His father spoke calmly, blue eyes locking with his son's. "What got me concerned that day wasn't your costume or your promotional stunts. It was your attitude. Son, if you don't put all your heart into something you do, then there's no point in trying at all." He said.

Kyle stared back at his dad, not making a move to fix his hat when it tilted awkwardly off his head.

"I know you can make your own decisions, Kyle," His father said as he left the room. "I just hope you'll be able to put your heart into them." He left the room, closing the door behind him. Kyle moved his gaze over to the Sternbild bill Katsuko had given him lying on his desk. Shaking his head, he grabbed his backpack with his spare change of clothes and he walked out of the house to reach the nearest bus stop.

* * *

"_**And reports have just come in to confirm that there is someone trapped in the burning oil ridge on Sternbild bay. Heroes are arriving on the scene to take care of it, but will them make it on time?"**_

Kyle looked back at the TV, eyes drifting half-shut when the shot cut to Wild Tigress and Barnaby. Something rippled into his heart, but he shook his head as he climbed up to the stage where the piano waited for him, a live band there as well. He nodded to them, ready to play.

* * *

"Agnes, I am not waiting here any longer," Katsuko announced, activating her power suit.

"_I said not yet, Tigress! Wait for my signal!"_

"Sorry! And old woman like myself forgot her hearing aid at home!" She slipped her scanner over her eyes and strut a pose as her suit glowed green. "If there's even a glimmer of hope, a hero can never abandon a human life!"

"You got a million corny catchphrases, don't you old bat?" Barnaby asked.

"Shut up. You "love" me for them," She gave a look at her partner. "And don't you try to stop me."

"Who said I was going to stop you?" Asked Barnaby, slipping his helmet shut and his own suit powering up. "Here's what I say; If there's even a glimmer of hope, a hero can never abandon _points_!" He leaped into the air and skyrocketed off to the oil platforms.

"The little freakin' jerk." Tigress growled, before sprinting off herself.

* * *

_~Futari tsukuridasu _

_Kono MERODI ni nosete _

_Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru you _

_Kawarazu gyutto _

_Kono FURĒZU mitai ni hanashitaku nainda . . .~_

Kyle sang like there was no tomorrow, trying to shove aside all thoughts of the search and rescue.

* * *

Katsuko and Barnaby dashed along a burning hallway. Barnaby made a kick to the door and knocked it away, the partners having no luck.

* * *

_~Tsumadzuichattari korondari shite futari wa iku _

_Ashita no hou e _

_Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae no koto demo _

_NOIZU darake sa~_

* * *

The duo kicked door after door, still no sign of the last person. Time was up and agasint them. And they had to hurry.

* * *

_~Tomechaou kono jikan kamisama ni tanonde _

_Time leap and feedback, mou . . . Tameiki ga deru kurai sorasenai sorasanai kimi no hitomi~ _

* * *

The flames at the fire couldn't past their hero suits, but they knew the lost person would die if they stayed to long. Katsuko found one hallway left unchecked and she and Barnaby ran through the fire that took over it.

* * *

_~SUMAIRU zenkai de ashita o mezasou yo _

_Sen PA no genki de PĪSU SAIN _

_Sono toki wa iu yo ano nimoji no kotoba o dou shiyou mo naku HĀTO ga fly _

_Kimi ni hikareru~-_

Kyle's fingers suddenly stopped, as did the band. The young man looked unsettled, his lips slightly parted and his eyes wide.

"These heroes aren't worth shit! They can't find one lousy person? These heroes are all take, why do we even have them!"

A trio of drunken men cursed and rant about how useless the famous NEXT were. Kyle felt something simmer in his gut, his hands turning into fists.

"_We don't save people just so they appreciate us."_

"They aren't doing this to give you entertainment or to satisfy you . . ." He said hoarsely.

"Just what the Hell were think of getting freaks like them to protect the city? It's all bull!" The drunk wave a dollar in the air. "Who wants to bet that they won't save the guy, eh? Whose in?"

"That's _enough_!"

The drunk was blown back by the powerful punch and he held his bleeding nose as Kyle glared down at him. "Those heroes aren't there just to give you a show! They're there to protect us and they do what they can to make sure no one is hurt! Don't start talking about stuff you don't get just because you can't see it!" He shouted angrily. He looked back to the television, brown eyes knowing what to do.

* * *

"Tigress! Barnaby! Hurry, help me get this guy outta here!"

"Alright!" Katsuko and Barnaby raced over to the fallen pipe over the unconscious man, lifting with whatever their hundred powers could give them, along with the help of Rock Bison. "Hey, is that suit just for show or what? It looks like you're not lifting at all!" Wild Tigress inquired, grunting at the weight of the pipe.

"This coming from the girl who can only summon powerful strength for only five minutes!" Rock Bison countered.

"Hey! I resent that!" Tigress groaned. "I work out more than you! Right, Bunny?" She asked.

"Actually, I don't recall ever seeing you work out!"

"It's _that _kind of talk that makes you a lousy boyfriend!"

Finally, with all three of their combined strength, they managed to give enough room for Sky High to swoop down and rescue the trapped worker. At that last second though, a motel mass of metal fell from the tower and came tumbling to the trio. They all braced for impact, but Katsuko was surprised to feel something wet on her nose. Opening her eyes, she gasped as she saw the whole ball of metal became frozen in solid ice, tiny snowflakes falling everywhere.

"Ice?" Rock Bison asked, everyone taking a step back when Blue Thorn landed right in front of them, his ice guns held ready.

"Glad you made it." Tigress smiled.

"Great. There go my points." Barnaby sighed, giving a side glare to the younger NEXT. Ignoring him, Katsuko rose her scanner above her eyes and walked over to Kyle.

"So, have you figured out why you became a hero?" She asked. Kyle gave a cool looking smile, eyes as blue as his ice.

"I'm a hero because I'm doing what I know. Just doing what I know and love is all that really matters to me. What more could a guy like me ask for?" He asked, throwing Katsuko's words back at her. Smiling, Katsuko had no problem in giving a kiss to the boy's cheek, the teen musician blushing like a fool and Barnaby shocked.

"Tigress, you're _my _girlfriend, remember?" He hissed through his teeth. His irritated and prodded anger rose further when Kyle wrapped his arm around Tigress waist, kissing her temple since he beat her in one inch of height.

"A lady can do what she wants. Don't be jealous, Barnaby," Kyle chuckled, before leaping onto the mass of ice he made and posing in front of the helicopter cameras.

"I'm the king who makes you freeze!" His guns were thrown semaphore-style, before he brought his guitar forward and struck a chord with the pistol. "So prepare to bow to me!" he shouted, giving a perfect wink.

* * *

_Katsuko: Hey, this is Katsuko of __**Tigress and Bunny**__! You know, the partner who brushes her teeth in the bath? Whoa, it's Bunny birthday! We just gotta do something big to make that guy crack a smile! But wait! Huh, a robbery's going on? Right now?! Geez! Alright, Next time, on __**Tigress and Bunny**__; Go for Broke! Cool! But first, quick question; what is that even supposed to mean? Bye-bye!_

_**Tigress and Bunny: Episode Five: Go for Broke!**_

* * *

_**Hm-hm-hm! I got another chapter done! A pretty cool one too, if I do say so myself, and I most certainly do! I hope you all got a kick out of that one I hope you will all be kind enough to review! Please drop one by! Thanks to all of you who have done so, so far. And also, to explain fro Kyle's songs, here they are. The first one represented his questioning to himself. He was conflicted for who he would be in the world (as Kyle Lyle or Blue Thorn) Everything was confusing for him. The second represented how he would ask someone about who they were and how he could calm them down. It also stirred his affections for Katsuko, since she was the one to bring him into the light. The last represented the full realization he grasps. It shows he finally knows what being a hero is all about.**_

_**I had fun with this :D And I'm sure I'll have fun with the next. Well, I gotta go! Please remember to review and I'll see you all next time! See ya!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to our new readers! Thanks a lot for joining us, and thanks to all of you who waited for the next chapter. Wow, I can't believe it's going to be the end of April and it is close to May. Why did I say that? I honestly don't know, I'm just trying to make most of a conversation since I got nothing else :P OK, hm… Oh yeah, the chapter!**_

_**Alrighty, it's Barnaby's birthday and Katsuko and the rest of the heroes try to make it his best one yet! Oh, the poor blonde bunny :3 Let's hope he survives. OK, I really got nothing else to say here so let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Tiger and Bunny _**is under the rights of **_Viz Media_**. I am only fulfilling a **__**request.**_

_**~Episode Five: Go for Broke!~**_

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Katsuko walked into the room, cheerily greeting her partner and the accountant of _Apollo Media_, taking a seat at her work desk on the brand new morning. She laughed a little too forcefully when she saw the bouquet of white orchids on her desk, looking at the note card attached to the plants pot. "How sweet! Bunny, remind me to send a thanks to Sky High later, alright?"

Barnaby side-glanced at her before returning to his work, a well-hidden scowl on his face. Pouting, Katsuko tried to think of another topic.

"W-Well, you know! Today is such a great morning, right?" She tried, looking at the documents left on her desk. "Makes you forget about paying government-related things and you just think about how other things are really important!"

"That's because _you're _not paying them." Grumbled the accountant.

"Oh, Florence, you kidder!" The brunette, flicking at her hand-made cat ears to emphasize her humor. From Barnaby, she could feel some sort of negative emotion on him. It was so thick, Katsuko could reach out and feel the dense wall of emotion. "You alright, Bunny?" She leaned across to his desk and rested one hand on his forehead and one on her own, testing the temperature difference. "You don't feel warm or nothin'. You sick or somethin'?" She said, concerned.

The blonde swatted her hand away, glaring and surprised at himself for feeling comfort when Katsuko gently touched him.

"I'm not sick," He muttered, turning away. "It's just . . . Seeing your face . . . Reminded me of yesterday. . ." Abruptly, he stood up and walked out of the room. Sitting back in her seat, the cat-eared NEXT tried to reel back to yesterday's events. It wasn't anything they hadn't deal with before for the past month. Katsuko had caused a little bit of collateral damage, got sent to court, charges were placed, and the two walked out. Sure, she and Bunny had an argument, but that was nothing new. Was it something else?

"Wait . . ." Tan fingers tapped along her desk, and Katsuko bit her lip. "Didn't that woman who wanted his autograph say something?"

"_I bet Barnaby Brooks Jr. has such glamorous birthday parties!"_

"_Actually, I don't plan on having a party or anything tomorrow."_

Amber eyes widening, Katsuko slapped her forehead.

"Oh man, that's it! Damnit, I should have seen it!"

* * *

"Wait, what?" Kyle stared back at Katsuko as he draped his towel over his matted hair. "You're going to do a what for who-now?"

"A birthday party for Bunny!" Katsuko exclaimed again, grinning excited. Already did she unfold her plan to Kyle, Fire Emblem, and Antonio, the four of them gathered in the workout room. "We need to throw the best birthday party for the guy!" She said.

"Sounds absolutely fabulous, Sweetie." Fire Emblem praised.

"So you're saying that pretty boy was upset over a birthday party?" Kyle asked, finding the whole story hard to believe. His competitor sniffled and wiped an unshed tear, nodding with sympathy.

"Yeah, you should've seen the poor guy. He looked so heartbroken and sad," She almost sobbed, eyes glimmering. "The only way to cheer him up is with a kick-ass birthday party!" She declared.

"Sounds like you're meddling." Antonio sighed.

"Eh?" Katsuko did a double take. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your "boyfriend" doesn't strike to be the partying type of guy." Explained the foreigner. The veteran threw her hands in the air.

"Oh, come on! When Bunny sees all the trouble we went through to throw him a party, he's gonna be like, "Oh, you guys shouldn't have! I have nothing else to say but thank you!" She gushed, her eyes turning puppy-like as she clasped her hands. "Trust me, he'll like it so much, he'll probably hug us for this!"

"If I'm getting hugged by that guy, count me out." Grunted Kyle.

"And if he gets annoyed by it, that could lead to him breaking-up with you." Antonio pointed out.

"No way! Bunny hates to lose points so I doubt he would want to upset the fanbase," Katsuko shook her head, finding herself off-track. "C'mon, even Fire Emblem said it was a fabulous idea!" She quoted.

"Actually, it sucks." Admitted the fire heroine, almost knocking Katsuko over with the vocal blow.

"Oh, why do you guys have to be like this!" Whined the dark-haired, shaking her head. "Isn't a birthday a time where you get together with the people you know and just have a good time celebrating with care and love?"

"Thing is, he doesn't care about any of us." Kyle growled out.

"Miss. Tigress does have a point." Sky High walked into the room, golden-blonde hair neat and cut even after a work-out and blue-grey eyes set with his angular and handsome features. "Birthdays should be celebrated with people who care the most gathered to support an important milestone in someone's life. Mr. Barnaby deserves an opportunity such as this, don't you all agree?" He asked, throwing a charming smile.

"Then it's settled!" Fire Emblem smiled. "Let's throw Handsome a great birthday bash!"

"When the King of Heroes puts it like that, what else is there to say?" Laughed Antonio. Katsuko threw a dirty look.

"But I just said-"

"Sky High, that was just awesome," Kyle gave a thumbs up with a smooth grin of his own. "The way you put it, way inspirational, dude."

"He's just repeating what I said!" Katsuko shouted, sulking when no one seemed to be paying attention. Groaning, she crossed her arms and held her chin high. "Well, since all of you _jerks _are finally agreeing, then let's throw Bunny a party." Off to the side, she muttered sarcastically, "_Great _plan, Sky High."

"Thanks, and thanks again, Miss. Tigress!" The wind hero grinned. "Such a kind woman you are. Very kind."

Even if she was annoyed, Katsuko smiled the slightest and shrugged. Even if Keith had pretty much butted in, there was no way she stay mad at the guy. He was too cheery for his own good.

"By the way, what are you gonna get Barnaby for his birthday, anyway?" The brunette flinched and turned to Kyle.

"W-Well, I thought the party would be good enough?" She responded, getting an eye roll from the icy Prince of Pop.

"No way, Miss. Accident Prone. Look, you need to get something from the heart, even if it's a douche bag like Mr. Perfect," At Katsuko's queasy, look, he offered a kind smile. "Look, you want me to help you?"

"You know what he likes?" Asked the older NEXT.

"No, but I am a guy, so it'll be more easy for you to figure out what Barnaby likes." He informed. Katsuko gave him a grateful look and the blonde had to turn his head away to hide his flushing cheeks.

* * *

"This?"

"No."

"How about this?"

"No."

"This? What about this? Or this?"

"No, no. Definitely _not_," Having enough of the silly questions, Barnaby turned and glared at Katsuko. "Why are you asking me, anyway? I've already said no for the past half-hour." He muttered, his head starting to ache from the past questions his "girlfriend" had been asking him when she got back from work-out. It was beginning to drive him insane.

"H-Hey," Katsuko waved her hands, one of them holding the _Gifts of Sternbild _catalog Kyle had lent her. "I just w-wanna know more about ya, Bunny! You know, the more I know about you, the more the public's gonna like it, right?" She asked, trying to hide everything she and the others had set up.

Still perturbed by the questions, Barnaby turned and prepared to walk out of _Apollo Media_, only to be stopped by his partner again. "Now what?" He sighed agitatedly.

"Come on, Bunny! It can be anything! Just tell me one thing you would want, more than anything!" The brunette tried. Sighing, Barnaby's gaze wandered off and he suddenly pointed to the wide-screen hanging high in the lobby.

"That."

Katsuko followed his finger and tilted her head.

"You want a flat-screen?" She stuck her tongue out. "Wouldn't you have a hundred of those or something by now?"

"Not that," Barnaby muttered, starting his walk again. "The diamond . . ." He hoped that would throw the old hag off his back. It was a little white lie, but maybe it would throw her off. It wasn't as if Katsuko could actually get it for him.

As he left, Katsuko eyed the screen as it displayed an impressive diamond on a chain, hordes of people gathered around the exhibit it was displayed in.

"_The rare diamond know as __**The Tears of Hercules **__is currently on display at the Sternbild Central museum. People have been gathering from all around to get a look at the gem, which is priced roughly at six-million Sternbild dollars . . ."_

"That's way out of my budget. . ." Katsuko sighed and rubbed her head, biting her lip. Just what else could she get her stubborn "Bunny's" birthday?

* * *

The melody was soft and light. A violin was strummed with a harp as the song played on Barnaby's stereo, the latter reclining in his seat as he talked to the elder woman via webcam, a small fork held in his hand.

"Thanks for doing this every year." He told her, a hint of guilt in his tone. The woman smiled back, white hair proving her age but her eyes a kind blue.

"It's nothing," She said, smiling at the blonde. "I've worked for your family for so long, dear. Baking you a pound cake is the least I can do."

The sponge-feel of the tongue still lasted on his tongue and it bough Barnaby back to the past. The woman had been in his life for so long, ever since he was small. And every year, she sent him a pound cake for his birthday, each made special and with love. Barnaby was grateful for that, even though the cakes were a painful reminder of the past.

"Barnaby?"

"Huh?" The green-eyed hero looked up and nodded blankly. "Right, sorry . . . I was just thinking . . ."

"Another year with just me, right?" The woman gave a small smile. "I hear you're dating someone. Why aren't you two spending your birthday together?"

"It's complicated," Barnaby sighed. "I don't want her to go to the trouble." He said. _'Because knowing the old hag, she'll screw it up somehow.'_

"Well, just make sure to care for her, dear. This is your first love, right?" Barnaby didn't respond. "And whoever she is, she must be special."

"She's . . . Something all right."

The woman laughed softly. "I think your parents would love to meet her and send their condolences," She batted her wet eyes with a napkin. "If only they were with us today."

Barnaby didn't reply, his hands clenching at the arms of his seat.

"I should get going. Have a wonderful birthday, dear." The flat screen closed the web communication and Barnaby was left alone in the dark.

He sighed and ran his fingers near his temples. He was alone again. In a room that had proven his successes and lavishes. But what was all of this to having someone by your side? Even if Barnaby didn't want to admit it, the linger pain throbbed in his heart. That one millisecond of realization; He was truly and utterly lonely.

His wrist communicator gave a buzz, prompting him to turn it on. Katsuko's face was shown, and she was running, looking over her shoulder before looking at the screen of her own communicator.

"_B-Bunny!" _She screamed when a hand almost grabbed her shoulder, before she shook it off and ran harder. _"You gotta help me! I'm in the East syndicate of Sternbild! Some guys are trying to kidnap me and put me in their underground slave trading show! I-I think they know I'm Wild Tigress!" _She screamed again and breathed heavily, at her running limit. _"B-Bunny-!" _Her scream was muffled as a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled away from the scream, the sound of a crackle sounding through the mic as static sprinkled in front of the screen.

Barnaby stared back at the screen, confused by what he just saw. If Katsuko was being stolen, then why wasn't she using her powers? Surely, even someone as naïve as her use her Hundred Power to take on a couple of thugs, right? Barnaby shook his head, ready to toss off his partner's plea for help.

"_Well, just make sure to care for her, dear. This is your first love, right? And whoever she is, she must be special."_

Barnaby sighed, placing down his fork and heading out the door.

* * *

Katsuko rounded a corner, taking steps back as three thugs surrounded her with guns held at the ready.

"Just stay where you are and no one's getting hurt." The one who nearly caught her said.

"Well, 'cept you." The smallest of the three snickered.

"What do you want with me?" Katsuko pressed herself closer to the corner, sweat beading down her neck as she bit her bottom lip.

"You're an easy catch," Said third thug, a giggle in their voice. "Our customers would certainly love to have you on their laps. Now, come quietly, or else we'll beat you down and set you up with all our older patrons."

"No way!" The brunette shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm not gonna be some merchandise to your sick show! Just wait, when my partner gets here, we're gonna kick your asses and shut down your Underground market!" She gasped when someone grabbed her from the back of her neck and pull her to a person, a gun held to her head.

"We'll see about that," The man said, smirking at her face. "As soon as your pal get's here, he'll be sorry. We'll take him on and let him watch as we steal you away and never be seen again. He'll look so pitiful." The man laughed, Katsuko struggling in his hold.

"No!" She screamed and threw her head out. "BUNNY! SAVE ME!"

Something flew through the air and landed off the man's forehead, freeing Katsuko. The veteran jumped back and caught the flying item, grinning at blue-green eyes.

"Bunny!" She hugged the pink-felt rabbit. "You're here! Thank goodness!"

"Hate to break up the reunion, but you're time is up!" Four guns pointed in the couples' direction and the leader took a step and grinned.

"Say your prayers!"

"Bunny-!"

Four guns fired off and confetti flew into the air, small banners with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" hanging off the openings of the weapons.

"Happy birthday!" Cheered the four thugs and Katsuko, the latter clapping her hands with a grin.

"Guys, that was awesome!" She threw thumbs up to Antonio, Kyle, Fire Emblem, and Sky High. "All of you guys looked really convincing. Man, I nearly had a heart attack back there when I was calling Bunny, Tony." She praised to Antonio, who shrugged with a hidden grin in turn.

"I didn't hurt you, did I, Miss. Tigress?" Asked Sky High.

"No way," Katsuko rubbed her neck absentmindedly. "Well, maybe for a second or something it started to hurt, but I'm OK! Really!" She smiled. "You did awesome. Just keep doing that and it'll look way more convincing!"

"Right," Sky High nodded, cheeks dusting with red at the compliment. "I won't let you down!"

"That actually was a success, hm?" Asked Fire Emblem.

"Yeah, this could actually work," Kyle agreed. "Oh yeah, did you find a gift for Barnaby or what?" He asked Katsuko. Katsuko scratched the back of her head, rubbing her toe into the ground and petting the stuffed-rabbit's ears.

"I thought I'd give him this." She said, rubbing her nose with the rabbit's.

"Nope," Kyle snatched the toy away. "This is our gift for him. We all chipped in to buy this. You gotta give him something yourself, and it's gotta be from the heart." He crossed his arms. "Did you even ask him?"

"I did, but I didn't want him to find out about the party," Katsuko grumbled and crossed her own arms. "The guy's really hard to read. I searched all day but I couldn't find anything."

"Tough luck." Sigh Kyle, the three other NEXT echoing his action. Katsuko followed them in suit, wonder just what she could get her partner in so little time.

* * *

She was running again, just as it was all planned. All Katsuko had do to do was run to the estimated spot and the party could be thrown. Antonio was running after her, ready to run her to the corner. Katsuko made a turn and gasp when she saw Barnaby running up another direction.

'_Shit, he's here early!'_

She made a signal for Antonio to get away as she led Barnaby through a maze of buildings, reaching a dead-end.

"What was that?" Asked Barnaby when he reached her, looking around. "I thought you said some guy was chasing you."

"H-He was!" Katsuko gulped. "But you must have scared him away!" She gave fake smile and ran up to Barnaby, hugging him and patting his back. "Thanks, Bunny! You're the greatest!"

"What?" Barnaby pushed her away, lips turned with a skeptical look. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would he run away from just one guy coming after him?" He walked up to Katsuko, throwing a hard look. "Just what's going on?"

"W-Well-yahhh!" Katsuko screamed as she was roughly grabbed from the back of her neck, and arm locking around her throat as she was pulled to someone with the barrel of a gun pressed to her forehead.

"One word, and the girl get's her brains blown out." Said a crude voice.

"What the-?" Katsuko gasped as the hold on her neck tightened.

'_Sky High, what the Hell?'_

"Take it easy!" She whispered harshly at the man. "You're grabbing too hard, Sky High!"

"What?" Barnaby's eyebrow began to twitch, irritation flying off the handle. "Seriously, what's going here? What kind of set-up is this?" He asked, taking a step closer. The gun was cocked at the man held Katsuko closer.

"Say your prayers!"

"Bunny-!"

The bullet struck one of the walls of the building, making a small explosion. Katsuko trembled and held onto Barnaby, who saved her at the last second. The man who had the woman cursed, before a car horn honked from the other side of the alley.

"Sir, this way!"

"About time!" The man muttered, throwing a dirty look at the two before running away.

"What happened?" Kyle and Fire Emblem rounded a corner, their ski masks removed. "We heard actual gun fire! Did you guys start without us." Kyle.

"What?" Barnaby backed away from three of them. "Why are you two dressed like that?"

"For the party . . ." Fire Emblem shook her head and looked at Kyle. "We should get going. I don't think that was Gorgeous back there."

"Right." Kyle agreed and the two dashed off, leaving behind Katsuko and Barnaby.

"Am I missing something here?" Asked Katsuko.

"That's what I would like to know," Barnaby threw his arms out in confusion. "You mind explaining what's going around here?" He glared as Katsuko looked away, tugging at her signature white choker.

"Well," She gulped, averting her eyes. "The truth is, we were holding you a surprise birthday party. . ."

"Again with you meddling," Barnaby nearly groaned, glaring at his partner. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop that!?" He jabbed his pointer finger at her, making her stumble back. "You cause trouble for people when you try to help them out. Can't you get that through your thick skull already!?" He could tell he was a going a little too far, the words were pouring out faster than a waterfall, and they hurt more than one being pounded by one.

Katsuko kept her eyes down, hurt. All she wanted to do was throw Barnaby a birthday party. Did it effect the blonde hero that much? Did _everything _she do bother him that much? It looked like Barnaby was really mad at her and she had to wonder why this simple gesture of kindness would upset him so much. She wanted to say something, but she was afraid anything she said would only get him more mad or cause the moist-feeling in her eyes to break into tears.

The younger NEXT nearly missed the tears. He didn't realize his words were strong enough to make Katsuko act like this. It made his gut turn and coil around his heart, telling him that is was wrong to shout at his partner like that.

Dual rings sounded in the alley, and the both of them checked their wrist, Agnes appearing on the screens.

"_Hello, heroes," _she greeted, looking viciously excited about a new crime taking place. _"New orders from the Justice Bureau. We got a robbery on our hands. Get to it." _

As ordered, Barnaby raced off to get to action, Katsuko following him with just as much speed. With Angel still on his communicator, Barnaby got the low-down.

"So he's a NEXT?"

"_Yes. Pauly, an inter-city thief who can change his body into diamond. Be careful, you two."_

"Sounds real tough!" Katsuko raced along with the rookie, brown hair flying behind her shoulders. "What's the plan, lil' Bunny?"

"I've had enough of you," Chillingly, Barnaby glowered at her. "You've bothered me enough, so stay out of my way!"

"Huh?" Katsuko felt something stab inside her. It was deeper than a physical blow, and it hurt a thousand times worse.

"Partners, couples, I don't care anymore! For the media, we can act as much as we want, but when fighting and catching a criminal, just do me a favor and quit screwing things up!" He shouted, barely looking back at Katsuko's expression of hurt and surprise as the _Apollo Media _transportation truck came rolling by, Saito greeting them with a smile.

"_Need a ride?"_

* * *

"TIGRESS AND BARNABY! ARE YOU GUYS READY?"

"Coming in a little loud there, Saito!" Katsuko winced, she and Barnaby grabbing onto the handles of the metal pods they were in, their body suits scanned. The slim yet slightly bulky metal of their armor was slipped onto them, their helmets finishing off the transformation. The two of them walked out of the pods and Barnaby cocked a brow at the pink jack-rabbit head that was printed on the side of his chest plate.

"A LITTLE SOMETHING EXTRA FOR YA!" Called Saito's voice from the control room of the vehicle. "I HEARD IT WAS BARNABY'S BIRTHDAY, SO I MODIFIED HIS SUIT A LITTLE! TIGRESS'S, TOO!"

"Huh? Where?" As Katsuko scoped her suit for the mark or any new modifications, Barnaby could only scowl at his new emblem, feeling humiliated.

* * *

"_**Incredible! The King of Heroes himself, Sky High, is first on the scene!"**_

The large getaway car was riding along a bridge of Sternbild when Sky High arrived, dressed for action in his suit of silver and purple.

"You criminals ruined our entire skit!" He shouted, holding up a sheet of lines written from front to back. "After I worked so hard to memorize our lines!" With a shout, he honed in his wind power into a ball of tornados and fired it at the villains, the car accommodating them sent flying a crashing to a stop. Pauly and his henchmen made action to slip away with jetpacks, but Sky High managed to catch one of them with his own, the man dressed as a butler whimpering.

Pauly and his last worker made a run for the other side of the bridge, but the two stopped as two conjoined motorbikes pulled up on them, Sternbild's first ever, super hero couple stepping off their rides with their suits glowing, red and green clashing with light.

"_**And just arriving now is Barnaby and Wild Tigress with their Hundredth Powers activated! This means they only have five minutes before their colossal strength die down."**_

"Let's get 'em, Bunny! . . . Bunny?" Katsuko whipped her head this way and that, finding no signs of her partner or the villains anymore. She was left standing like a moron.

* * *

Separated from his employer, Pauly's henchman thought he could escape from the other side with everyone distracted. But a trail of ice slid across his path and he fell to his feet, gasping when pistols were held a few feet away from his face.

"I'm the king who makes you freeze," Blue Thorn smirked, ice-blue hair combed at his ears. "So prepare to-"

A red sports car with dazzling racing flames zoomed next to him, glittering metal almost blinding him.

"Shit, I'm late." Sighed Fire Emblem, kicking her feet to rest on the wheel of the car.

"Hey!" Kyle glared at her, his hands on his hips. "At least let me say my line, damnit!"

"I know the feeling," The both of them looked up to see Sky High sulking as he hovered by. "I also wanted to say my lines. There I was, waiting the whole time," His head rolled dramatically. "Alone, in some dingy black alley . . . Like a dog . . ."

"Oh, brother," Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Oh, poor Gorgeous," Fire Emblem cooed. "That sounds horrible. Here, let's make it up to you. Take the last guy." She offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Said the King of Heroes. "I think it's best if we let them handle it." He looked to the sky, his competition following his gaze curiously. Sky High smiled behind his mask. "After all; it is Barnaby's special day."

* * *

Katsuko growled when she caught sight of Pauly's diamond-humanoid form. Out of the compartment of her wrist, she lassoed her zip line wire and threw it, catching the villain by his ankle and lifted from the ground. Hopping in the air, Barnaby met her and the two struggled to hold on and keep him on the ground.

"We got him!" Wild Tigress beamed.

"Great job at pointing out the obvious, old bag." Commented Barnaby sarcastically, his glowing, blue eyes flickering to the time limit for his powers. Thirty second left. _'Shit . . .'_

"Damnit!" Katsuko cursed at the same time. "Our powers are gonna run out soon!"

A vein popped on her blonde partner's forehead.

"Again, _great job _pointing out the obvious! To the criminal at that, you idiot!" The two heroes and Pauly were lowered to the ground, the duo breaking away from the diamond NEXT, the thief smirking at them haughtily.

"So your powers are gonna die down soon, eh?" He barked with laughter, grinning like a mad man. "Well then, I'll just stick around longer, then!"

"Don't count on it, coal for brains!" Shouted Wild Tigress, running at him with her fist thrown back and a charging punch fired at his gullet. Not a scratch was made on the blue surface and Katsuko glared.

"Nothing." She muttered. She flew back as Barnaby launched himself into the air and swung his foot dynamically, a kick strong enough send Pauly staggering back a little but not enough to break him. Pauly smirked at the couple, holding his arms out.

"You see?!" He laughed, his armor of diamond shinning from the street lights. "I'm made of the hardest material known to man!" He crackled wickedly at Tigress and Barnaby threw at him with their strongest punches and kicks, yet nothing was able to break the hard surface of diamond. Ten seconds remained and all seemed to be lost.

The two partners shouted in unison, something bright washing over the screened of their eye-sets.

_*Good-Luck mode activated. Preparing Good-Luck mode for Tigress and Barnaby*_

The heroes' eyes widened, Katsuko's gauntlet and Barnaby's shin and foot guard modifying themselves. Green and a pink metal took over their suits, and the main assets of their attacked increased with more enchantments and a surge of power coursed into them, with one last battle cry, Katsuko threw her mightiest punch while Barnaby kicked an sir-defying kick, a sharp _crack _meeting their attacks and Pauly flying off as his diamond shield shattered into a million pieces.

_*Tigress and Barnaby. Over and out!*_

As their powers reverted them to their human abilities, Katsuko looked at the amazing glove she obtained from the sudden burst of power.

"We did it . . ." She whispered, sneaking a glance at her partner as he checked over his upgraded leg.

"These add-ons are amazing," Barnaby said in awe to Saito, via blue tooth. "Our powers increased much stronger than they ever did before!"

"_EH, THEY DON'T EFFECT YOUR POWERS AT ALL," _Saito yelled, surprising Barnaby (And not just from the volume of his voice). _"YEP! IT'S PURELY COSMETIC! JUST MAKES YOUR SUITS LOOK COOLER!"_

"That's it?" Katsuko asked with wide eyes, looking over her glove.

"Then how did we beat the criminal?" Asked Barnaby, just as bewilder.

"_YOU TWO WORKED TOGETHER!" _Shouted Saito as if the answer was right in front of them, the duo looking at each other and meeting surprised gazes. _"IT WAS PERFECT TEAMWORK! THE BOTH OF YOU COMBINED YOUR POWERS AND BROKE DIAMOND! IT'S INCREDIBLE THAT YOU TWO USED YOUR POWERS TOGETHER! NICE WORK!"_

"I wouldn't _exactly _call it teamwork." Muttered Katsuko, brushing her finger on the bottom of her nose, looking away and blushing. Technically speaking, both her and the egoist struck at Pauly at the same time.

"Yeah, don't get the wrong idea!" Barnaby hated that his cheek were burning red, thinking that he and his annoying hanger-on of a partner/girlfriend had worked together. It was completely illogical and impossible for them to do so. He couldn't believe it. "It was pure luck-"

"_DON'T BE A BUNCH OF CHUCKLEHEADS, YOU TWO!" _Saito interrupted. _"YOU TWO WERE WORKING IN PURE SYNC! YOU'RE FINALLY BECOMING A TEAM!"_

The two flustered heroes chose to ignore the insistent Saito, giving Katsuko the chance to realize that Pauly was making a move to escape. Fast on track, Wild Tigress effortlessly dangled him by the back of his black coat, glaring at him. An idea came to her head, and she looked over her shoulder.

"Why don't you take him in?"

Barnaby wasn't able to hide the surprise look on his face. What did Katsuko just say?

"My birthday present to you," Katsuko waved him Pauly a bit for emphasis. Green eyes finally saw _The Tears of Hercules _diamond hanging around the loaf of a man's neck.

"You _honestly _believed me when I said I wanted the diamond? I can't take stolen property-"

"You little dingbat of a bunny!" Katsuko shook her head, scolding her partner. "I meant this guy! Turn him in, why don't ya? I know how much you like ranking in the points," Barnaby's face turned even more shocked, provoking Katsuko to give a sweet smile. "Happy birthday, Bunny!"

Caught in what he should be feeling, Barnaby scoffed light and closed his eyes.

"There's nothing "happy" about it," He muttered. Katsuko gave a look and he continued walking over to her. "And I hate it when you meddle, how many times do I have to say that?" He stood face-to-face to her, compelled to tell his own personal hindrance something. But another idea caught to him, and it made him take the surprised veteran by the chin, looking into her confused, gem-bight eyes. "On the crime scene, we're partners. In public, we're a couple. But anything other than that is non-existent. I meant when I said I won't tolerate you getting in my way. So now, all I need for you to do is stand here," He leaned closer, their lips a hairsbreadth away. "And don't move." He whispered, closing the back between them.

Katsuko would have gasped if she wasn't shocked statue-still.

* * *

TV screens everywhere blinked with the latest coverage that same night. Antonio (having himself lost in the maze of allies) and the other heroes watched up with everyone else turning into _HERO TV _at the new scene. Every citizen watched in amazement and awe as Barnaby swooped down and kiss his partner, Wild Tigress, passionately on the lips, his eyes closed and his "girlfriend's" widen in a glazed astonishment.

Ratings for _HERO TV _shot up like a skyrocket.

* * *

_Barnaby: Hi, this is Barnaby. The member of __**Tigress and Bunny **__who saves the best bite for last. What? Fire Emblem is suspected of murder? What the hell's with the old hag? Geez, one kiss and she's going to go into sleeping cat mode or something? Why- Wait . . . That mark . . . Next time, on __**Tigress and Bunny;**__ Fire Be Thy pet, But Thy Master is Many. See ya!_

_**Tigress and Bunny: Episode Six: Fire Be Thy pet, But Thy Master is Many!**_

* * *

_**Welp, how did ya all like that? Man, I just have to say this right now. Actually, two things. One, I did not plan on the kiss to be that early. But! I wanted to give you guys a tidbit of some romance for fem!Kotetsu and Barnaby, so that was one of the things that came to mind. Even if Barnaby only did it to make himself look better ^^; And second, I cannot wait for summer already! Summer means I'll get to update faster! Till then, I have to update these stories of mine as soon as a I can. Damn :p**_

_**Well, make sure to review everyone! Is anyone else looking forward to the next chapter? I hope you are! Well, I better get going! Remember to read and review and I'll get back to all of you real soon! See ya!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heeeeeyyyyyy, everybody! How ya all been doing? I'm guessing good since I can't hear any of your responses XD Anyway, thanks to all of you who recently joined the story and to those who reviewed! You guys are the best! Updating this story and my other ones won't be too difficult because my school will be ending second semester on the seventh of June. Which means I'll have more time to update and work on stories! I'll look very forward to that! ^_^ And as an awesome treat, I'm rolling two episodes into this chapter! So this one is gonna be wicked long! I hope you're all ready for that!**_

_**Alright, let see what's gonna happen in this story, folks! I hope you're all ready!**_

**_Disclaimer: _Tiger and Bunny _is under the rights of _Viz Media_. I am only fulfilling a __request._**

**_~Episode Six: Fire Be Thy pet, But Thy Master is Many!_**

* * *

"_-So then I scored a B on my Science test! Mom, a B! That's has to be the best I get in Science-!"_

"Ah, yeah . . . That's great, dear."

"_And if that boosts up my grade, I'll be able to go on the school trip-!"_

"Really? Huh, where's it going to? And for how long?"

" _. . . Hey, mom?"_

"Hm?" Katsuko held her phone between her shoulder and cheek, all the whiling stirring fired egg and rice together into a simmer dish. Multi-tasking in the kitchen of her home wasn't too big of a hassle, and getting a chance to talk to her daughter over the weekend wasn't bad either. They could talk as long as they wanted, since it was Friday and it was only a little over ten o'clock. "Sorry, what it is, Kaede?" Asked Katsuko, pouring an orange sauce into the mix.

"_You sound tired or something. Are you sick?" _Asked her daughter, a little worried.

"O-Oh! No, no I'm fine, honey," Katsuko put on a smile and cleared her throat. "It's just work's been a little hard on me since I've been working over-time more and more. I haven't been sleeping much, is all."

"_Mom, you need to get some sleep. Don't work too hard, please." _Said Kaede.

"I will, I will. I promise you I'll head to be early tonight. I'm just gonna eat my dinner and get ready for bed." She turned off the stove and bought a plate out of one of the kitchen cupboards, pouring the steaming rice onto it. "By the way, have you had dinner yet?"

"_Yeah, just finished before I called you." _Replied Kaede, trying to hide a yawn in her voice.

Katsuko smiled. "OK. Well, I say you should get some sleep too, kiddo. You sound ready to pass out."

"_You do too, mom." _Chide Kaede, though she complied. _"Alright, I'm going. You get some sleep too, OK mom? Love you."_

"I promise. I love you too, baby. Goodnight." Hanging up, the brunette picked up a pair of utensils and a cup of milk she poured in earlier and took her dinner to the living room. Placing the hot plate and glass of milk on the table, she switched on her television and dug into dinner. Eating with the TV sounds in the background, Katsuko spooned herself another mouthful just as the talk shows started.

"_So our next talk-of-the-talk is that sizzling kiss between Sternbild's newest rookie, Barnaby Brooks Jr. and our very own veteran hero, Wild Tigress."_

Swallowing the rice hard, Katsuko listened with a nervous sweat collecting on her head.

"_After the arrest of the diamond-coated thief, Pauly, it seems that the rookie of this heroic couple wanted to share a little victory with his power-feisty kitten!" _The screen enlarged to show the footage of Barnaby and Katsuko, locked in an embrace with the blonde kissing his blushing partner with abandonment. The brunette's arms were wide out behind her and the only thing keeping her from falling over was Barnaby's arms around her waist. As he almost dipped her, Katsuko pulled herself away from his arms and looked at him in panic. Shaking her head, she turned away and bolted, leaping onto a metro that passed by and gone in a second.

The Barnaby on television stared at her for a second, before he turned to the camera and flipped his hair, throwing a teasing smile.

"_Oh, she's shy. You know women at her age are like. They never want to show affection in public and all that. Isn't she just endearing?"_

"Endearing my ass!" Katsuko grabbed the nearest thing she had- her chopsticks- and threw them at the television, just as her "boyfriend's" face was swiped back to the talk show, the hosts talking animatedly about how the two of them looked cute together. "I-I can't believe that jerk actually did that . . ." She bought her hand to her lips, face burning as she remembered how her feet were swept away, how her head spun, and the sensation of every part in her body tingling. It was as if that was her first kiss.

"No . . ." She said to herself again, placing her face in her hands. "I haven't been kissed by anyone else besides Tomoharu-" At the mentioning of her late husband, Katsuko groaned and shook his head. "It feels as if I'm cheating on him. No . . . No, I promised myself that I would never fall in love with another man. Tomoharu was . . . _Is_, the only one. . ." Sighing, she looked up to her collection of family photos, sadly looking at the photograph of a man in his early twenties with raven-black hair and hazel-brown eyes, dressed casually and waving to the camera with a bouquet of tiger lilies in hand.

"_I just had to buy these for you, Katsuko. They're just like you; Strong, vibrant, and beautiful. . . I love you, Katsuko."_

"I love you too, dear. But . . ." Barnaby's face came to mind and with a crumpled face, she rolled to lie on her couch. "Why I can't I get Mr. Showboat out of my head? I can't actually like him, right? He's a major pain in the ass, and he's always putting me down!" She sighed and switched to lying on her back, raising her legs in the air. "Well . . . I guess sometimes, he can be . . . OK. But that doesn't mean anything! He can't just go kissing me whenever a camera's around! Even if it's for the show!" She shouted in frustration, tugging at her hair.

"_My relationship with Wild Tigress?"_

Katsuko sat up and stared at the television, a personal-interview with Barnaby taking place.

"_I'll be honest with you," _Barnaby sighed and crossed his arms. _"She can be a little bit hard to handle. We do have a few arguments and she will get mad at me for little things."_

Katsuko growled and stood up, walking to her television and ready to yank the cord from the electrical outlet.

"_But . . . She's not a bad person either."_

A tan hand stilled. The televised Barnaby fixed his glasses and smiled.

"_It's her personality and nature that makes her amazing. She's selfless when it comes to saving people and she strives to be a hero that's always willing to help. When I'm with her . . ." _The rookie laughed softly and gave a faraway look. _"Words can't really describe how I feel when I'm with her._ _I swear, I have never met anyone that can par with Wild Tigress. She's just . . . A woman beyond all comprehension."_

Heart thundering, Katsuko backed away from the TV and fell back on her couch, silent. Sighing after a long while, she picked up her remote and shut off the TV, thinking over what had happened. Barnaby was a real contradiction. One second, he could be belittling her, make her feel worthless. But the next second, with her chin graced by his fingers, or his words of honesty that meant no harm, Katsuko could believe and trust him. Even with pointing out her faults, he was able to bring out the best of her in a new light, and vice-versa. They balanced each other.

" . . . The jerk." Katsuko concluded, blushing before yawning and looking at her watch. "Might as well hit the hay already. I promise Kaede." Standing up, she turned off the kitchen and living room lights and walked up the stairs, preparing for bed. She stopped at her hallway window, narrowing her eyes as she saw a red dye sweep over the city. She looked up at the sky, scrunching her nose at the blooming-red orb in the sky.

" . . . A red moon?"

* * *

". . . We'll just be focusing on Barnaby today. Don't worry about Tigress."

"Right!"

Huffing, Katsuko scowled behind her domino mask, leaning back in her seat and taking a sip of her water bottle. She couldn't see the reason for being at this studio in the first place so early in the morning. They were only taking photos of Barnaby. Why did she need to be here?

'_Emotional support?' _She suggested to herself, before scoffing and glowering. "Yeah, right."

"Aw, don't leave the old gal out. You'll hurt her feelings." The "old gal" in question balled-up her fists, holding herself back from knocking out Barnaby's teeth. She grabbed a magazine and looked to seem she was not listening. While Barnaby and Lloyds were still conversing with the photographer, she looked around and spotted Barnaby's phone. A wicked idea formulated in her mind. With a giggle, she turned on the phone and snapped a photo of herself blowing a kiss with a wink, messing with the cellular device a few more times before placing it back where she found it. Unable to remain quiet, she giggled behind her hand, congratulating herself for her prank.

"What's so funny?"

Balking, the elder NEXT picked up the newspaper quickly and laughed aloud.

"I was just reading the funny pages!" She forced a laugh. "Man, these things almost kill me! Bunny, you can't say they're not, am I right?!" She giggled and waved the paper about, her hands only to be grabbed by Barnaby's.

"Bunny-?"

"I've seen these guys before." Muttered the blonde. Confused, his partner folded the paper and looked at the front page, recognizing the three men in the news article.

"Hey, yeah, you're right!" Katsuko agreed, a spot where her chest was hit with a bullet stinging a little. "You saw them on your first day here in Sternbild. Man, I can't believe you remember that . . . Among other things." Coughing awkwardly, the amber-eyed hero looked down, remembering when Barnaby had caught her before she fell waist deep in stalagmites made of ice.

"Most people would."

Puffing her cheeks at his tone, Katsuko stared at the article with intent.

"Well, when you caught as many bad guys like _me_, all of them seem to blend together." She counted, only to be given the roving eye of sarcasm.

"Yeah, or your memories going. It's always said to be the first to go in age." Hearing no back talk, Barnaby looked back at her, surprised to see a compassionate yet surprised look in her face.

"It says that all three of them were burned alive in their cells. . ."

Barnaby shrugged. "Gee, what a shame." He said with no remorse.

"That's all you can say?" Asked Katsuko, cocking a brow. Barnaby shrugged again.

"What else is there?"

" . . . You really are a spoiled little rich boy, aren't you?" Not stopping at Barnaby's gasp, Katsuko stood with a furious aura around her. "Three men died! It doesn't matter who the hell they are!" Everyone turned to her as she yelled at an astonished egoist. "I thought it was our job to save people's lives! We care for everyone, even for those who have done wrong! Citizen or criminal, everyone is human! No one deserves to die without question or chance! That's what a _true _hero knows!" She screamed.

"Save your sermons for someone who wants to listen." Countered Barnaby, his ego bruised by the fact that the brown-haired woman had made sense. However, his pride was too large for him to admit it.

Katsuko nearly pounced on him, the beast inside her ready to claw his eyes out.

"Hm? . . . Yes, Wild Tigress will be sent over right away."

Hands almost curled, Katsuko looked over to Lloyds talking in his phone, Barnaby doing the same.

"No, Barnaby's tied up at the moment. You need to make do with Wild Tigress . . ." Lloyds began to chuckle hardily. "Yes, yes she is _very _resilient. . ."

"Mr. Lloyds . . ." Katsuko gulped, a bad feeling in her gut. "Just . . . What's up?"

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Wild Tigress braced her metallic arms before herself, gritting teeth as she could feel the raging typhoons of fire, the colors of orange-red, gold, and thermal-blue raced passed her. She held back another grunt as the power intensified, every pore in her body sweating and her chest squeezing from the heat. Finally, it all stopped at once, and Tigress crouched forward with her hands on her knees, panting as steam rose from the metal of her suit.

"Wow, you look way more _hot _than before, Sweetie," Throwing her visor over her eyes, Katsuko threw a skeptical look at the older woman dressed in a mix of a dark red leotard and cocktail dress, flames and companies marked along her suit and a mane of bubblegum-pink hair trailing behind her. Eyes mixed between pink and purple seized up Wild Tigress behind a red, blue, and white mask.

"Err . . . Sure?" Shrugging and wiping sweat off her face, Wild Tigress got up and walked over to bench where she left her stuff, pulling out a large bottle of water and drinking half. She sighed and wiped her mouth after taking the huge gulp of cold and chilling water.

"Too hot for ya, Sweetie?" Asked the fire powered hero.

"Kind of. Man, did you have to go so heavy on me?" Asked Katsuko, pouring the rest of the water on her to cool down her cheeks, eyes stinging from the heat.

"Sorry," The hero flipped her hair with a sigh. "I'm only trying to clear my name of murder."

"I'm sort of with ya on this, Natalie," Katsuko patted damp soot out of her hair before looking over her green scanner for any scorch marks. "When I read the paper, all I heard was that the criminals were burned alive here," She waved her hands around the prisons cells as they were hosed down by water. "I just didn't know they would add you to the suspect list."

"It's only reasonable," The two NEXT turned over to the group of scientist and a police commissioner. "With what has happened in recent events, it's only natural to add Fire Emblem as our top suspect. No other human or NEXT out there could manifest flames as intense to kill three adult men."

"I can get pretty cranky if a guy stands me up on a date, but burning them alive is _so _not my style," Natalie inspected her nails whilst pursing her lips. "But, if you can't take my word for it, then I guess I have no choice. After all, I do get my chance to spend time with Sweetie." She threw a kiss to Tigress, who blenched in return.

"So why am I the one who has to help with this?" She grimaced at the melting cell bars and burnt stone, reminding herself to not upset Natalie on a bad hair day. "Why not just use a dummy or something?"

". . ."

"Huh?" Katsuko walked over to Saito, head to the group of scientists and bent over, cupping her ear. "Come again?"

"_I volunteered you for this experiment in order to demonstrate your suit's capabilities," _Whispered the squat scientist. _"Perhaps you'll appreciate the new suit I designed for you. Without it, you would have been poached like an egg." _He laughed mischievously, the sound barely surpassing a whisper.

"Glad to see you're amused." Deadpanned Katsuko, Sato laughing once more.

* * *

"Not enough data? Unbelievable!" Shouted Natalie in dismay as she, Agnes, and Katsuko walked along the metal fence of the prison courtyard, inmates given a chance to get some fresh air playing soccer nearby. Those who lived in the prison with good behavior were free to do what this wish outside, so long as they didn't go beyond regulations. "How much more data do they need?" Asked the pink-haired hero, now dressed in a shimmering coat with feathers and stylish accessories.

"Just a few more days, and then you'll be back on _HERO TV_, Fire Emblem," Agnes assured, turning to Tigress. "Speaking of which, I expect you to be here by eight o' clock for another day of data collecting."

"W-What?!" Katsuko sputtered. "Why the Hell do I have to be here?! I have things to do too, you know!"

"Besides standing by your boyfriend and "looking pretty", you'll be free. And you'll be free for as long as I want you to be until we clear Fire Emblem's name," Her boss threw a warning glower. "Unless, you can vouch for her and say _you _killed them all."

"You know, you said that in such _the nicest _way, I'd almost believe you." Shot back Katsuko, shrinking away when a growl vibrated between red painted lips. "Fine, fine. Retract the kitty claws, that's _my _thing."

"So, do think that they're right?" Both fuming women turned to Natalie, the pinkette looking up at the sky with one hand struck at her side, her legs crossed over one another like a model's. "Could they're actually be a NEXT behind all this?" She shivered, turning on her toes with her free hand striking up, as if to slap the clouds. "It's _scary _to think that there's someone out there with more sizzle than _moi_!" She shuddered. Even if it was said with such a flaunting tone, Katsuko could catch the fear in her eyes. Natalie actually looked scared.

"Don't worry about it," Grinned Katsuko. "If push comes to shove, I'll be there to bail ya out. . . Provided that I can save up my next thousand pay cheques." She noted.

"Oh, Sweetie!" With her lungs nearly squeezed out, Katsuko gasped for air as Natalie pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, her arms waving wildly as her face squished with the fame-themed heroine's chest. "You are the most _darling _friend a gal can ask for! I'd kiss you if I didn't have these hot lips saved for another!"

"Th. . . That's fine! H-Hey, c-can't. . . Haaa, b-breath here!"

Something of a scuffle of police guards passed the three women, all of them looking up as they heard an alarm go off with people dashing to the courtyard. Katsuko looked at Agnes, who nodded in conferment, and the three of them followed the officers.

The minute she spotted the flames, Katsuko didn't waste a single second with whipping off her brown coat, buttons popping everywhere.

"Out of the way!" She shouted, people falling back as she threw and swatted her coat over the man's burning body. "I got you! Hold on, just hang in there!" She shouted, grabbing the man once the flames died down. She laid him on the ground, beating his chest a few times before checking his breath. Cursing, she performed CPR, blowing air into chapped lips, before pulling back and besting his chest again. "Hey, hey wake up! Please!" She shook him in her arms, trembling when receiving no response. The man was dead, hair and clothing charred and eyes lifeless. "No. . . ." Whispered Katsuko, trembling and closing her eyes. _'How could I have let this happen?'_

Something made the hair at the back of her neck shoot up, her head turning just before a shadow on top of a building fled. Glowing with a hundred-fold strength, Katsuko threw herself into the air and gave a kick-start into the air, souring to the building a looking about. Bare, not a soul in sight, she cursed under her breath, scolding her paranoia. She was unaware about the pair of eyes that watched her from a loaded truck.

* * *

The fingers running through her hair were getting annoying. Glaring, Katsuko moved her head from Natalie manicured nails.

"Ya mind not doing that?" She asked, looking to the window as the driver of the impressive red car pouted and moved back to her cell phone, making a turn at a green light.

"_Well, at least this second attack clears you of any suspicions."_

"So, they're sure it's the same perp who flamed the others?" She asked, glancing at the silent Katsuko.

"_Same method, same location," _Responded Agnes through the telephone. _"You were with me and Wild Tigress the entire time, so who else could have killed the second?"_

Biting her lip, Natalie glanced back her companion, watching those dimmed amber eyes soften, remembering the man dying her arms. How bad it must've been for Katsuko, to have a life slip right through her fingers. Maybe she wished she could have been quicker. Maybe there was something inside Katsuko that was telling her she could have saved the man, yet there was something else telling her a flaw that threw the blame upon herself, as if she had killed the man herself. Huffing, Natalie ended her call with Agnes and returned to driving, making up her mind.

"I'm jealous of you sometimes, you know that?"

Blinking from her thoughts, Katsuko looked at the heiress for _Helios Energy _in wonder.

"Wha-?"

"I mean, you're sweet to everyone," Began Natalie, crossing over a bridge. "You don't lie to people and you go as far as to smashing a building in two or ruining a perfectly good outfit just to save a life. You make every day last. You take "you only live once" to a whole entire level!" Smiling, Natalie beamed at her. "Not to mention you have Handsome wrapped around your little finger _and _you're close with someone as _gorgeous _as Hottie!"

". . . Hottie?"

"You know," The smokey-eyed woman batted her eyes with a dreamy sigh. "That hunk with wavy brown hair, sexy green eyes, and that accent- _God_, that _accent_!" Natalie swooned, love struck. "Whenever he speaks, casual, on the field, mad, I just melt on the spot!" She cooed. It took Katsuko to calculate who Natalie described, gasping.

"Y-You mean Antonio?!" She asked in surprise, flinching when Natalie giggled.

"Of course, him!" The pink-haired NEXT nodded. "Don't you think he's simply the most wonderful man in the world?"

'_I hope that's a rhetorical question.' _Katsuko thought with a nervous sweat bead rolling down her head. "He's. . . alright. I mean, I've been around with him since high school, but I wouldn't say he's the best." She shrugged.

"Pity," Natalie sighed. "You just don't know how lucky you have it. He always wants to be around you," Natalie suddenly looked despondent, casting her eyes to her rearview mirror. "He always runs out the door when he sees _me_. He must hate me. . ."

"No, no, no! Don't say that, Natalie!" Katsuko shook her head with a nervous smile. "He doesn't hate you, no way! It's just. . . Well," Katsuko bit the tip of her tongue, musing up the right words. "You. . . Come on a little too. . . Bold. I mean, you grab his ass whenever you see him, Nat. What do you think that says to him?"

"It's all fun and games, though," Natalie defended. "A-And I just can't keep my hands off it. It's so sexy-"

"_Natalie_," Katsuko wagged a finger pointedly. "I don't date much, but from what I know, guys don't like it when you make a grab for their behinds. It sends the wrong message."

Sighing, like a student would from a teacher's lecture, Natalie gave a wiry smile. "Huh, and here I was trying to cheer _you _up," She sat back straighter, looking at her reflection once more. "I think I understand. Maybe I should simmer down a little more around him."

"Hey, can I ask why?" At Natalie's cocked brow, Katsuko explained further. "Why Antonio? 'Cause of his looks? . . . Which you so _vividly _described."

Humming lightly, Natalie stopped at a red light and rummaged through her glove compartment, pulling out something.

"Swear not to show or tell anyone this?"

Nodding, Katsuko leaned forward as Natalie unfolded the paper in her hands, revealing a picture of a young high school girl, black hair curly and wild and huge, red-framed glasses over her eyes. She also had bucked-teeth with a case of pimples on her face and she was dressed bland and long clothing, a frown on her face.

"Who's the kid?"

Natalie smiled sullenly.

"You don't like my glasses?"

Katsuko gaped, looking back at Natalie and the girl in the photo.

"That's _you_?!" She gasped. Giggling bitterly, Natalie nodded.

"I looked like this every day. In high school, I was all about engineering and science. I was the girl that got teased for her looks and smarts. When I got my NEXT powers, it made things worse. Since my power was so cliché, so unoriginal, people teased me more. I did what every other NEXT did; went to the Hero Academy and graduated. I thought everything would get better once I became a hero. But," Pear-pink eyes stared at the teen Natalie, her ears still recalling the cruel laughter of her classmates. "No luck. I didn't get many sponsors and I didn't do so hot in the King of Heroes League. My career was going down the toilet. But. . . Then a I met Hottie. . ."

* * *

"_No. . . No, this doesn't work at all!"_

_Grumbling, Natalie, with her curly black hair restrained by a rubber band and her large glasses nearly dangling off her nose, scrubbed furiously at the design of her new contraption with an eraser. The page ripped in half and she sighed._

"_Not again," She whispered, rolling the ruined paper into a wad and pulling another one from her sketch book. Off from work, a few months after she joined __**HERO TV**__, she decided to work on the next idea she kept down. Unable to snuff out her love of engineering, sat on the edge of a fountain in the middle of Sternbild National Park, drawing the shape of the machine's twin exhaust._

"_Oh my, God! That can't be Natalie __**Geek-mour**__, could it?!"_

_Fingers freezing, Natalie didn't dare to look up from her sketching as three pairs of high-heels stepped in front of her._

"_Oh, it is! The nerd decided to get outside for once!" Squawking laughter rang out, Natalie turning smaller, hoping to hide herself from the world. She thought she had seen the last of these girls when she left high school._

"_What, can't see through those thick lenses, Geek-mour?"Her glasses were yanked off her face, and Natalie gasped, falling to her knees at the lost of site. The laughs rang out again, high and screeching, just like Natalie remembered. Tears began to fill her eyes, herself wishing that she could sink into the ground. "Aw, Geek-mour is going to cry! Is that the most pathe-"_

_A series of screech blared out, but no laughter was with them. Unable to see, Natalie blinked with her blurry vision, only able to hear a huge splash and the girls sputtering in rage._

"_W-What was-! Y-You big brute, how dare-!"_

"_¡Cállate, estúpida mujer! ¡Eso es lo que te pasa por tratar a alguien tan mal, sin ninguna razón!"_

"_What? What the Hell are you-!"_

"_¡Fuera de aquí antes de que te meto volver allí, puta!"_

_Screaming could be heard yet again and Natalie gaped as she could see the outlines of the mean women run away. She sat on her knees, gulping when a large figure stepped in front of her._

"_Señorita, ¿está bien? Ellas no le hicieron daño de todos modos, ¿verdad?" Asked the person, the rich and deep voice sending a shiver down her spine. Rather than being afraid, the young NEXT felt safe around her savior, despite not understanding a word he said. _

"_Um, I'm sorry. I-I don't know what you're asking." She responded slowly, hoping the stranger understood._

"_Ah, sorry. Spanish is my first language, so I use to speaking like that," Apologizing humbly, the stranger suddenly smacked his forehead. "Oh, your glasses. Hold on a second," The specs were placed over Natalie's eyes once more, the latter blinking and looking up once her vision cleared. "There we go. Is that better?" _

_He looked too exotic to be from Japan. Caramel-tan skin corded with muscles trailed her eyes to his own, meeting pools of green as lily pads. Wavy brown hair trimmed to his high cheekbones, those eyes looking over her with concern._

"_V-Very better." She managed to reply. The stranger held out his hand to her and Natalie took a few seconds to take it and yelp as she was pulled up to her feet effortlessly. Whoever this man was, he was strong. His muscles weren't just for show._

"_Good. When I saw those women messing with you," The man shook his head with a smile. "I just couldn't stand it. You look like you did nothing to them."_

"_Th-They're just some classmates from school. They always teased me back then." Replied Natalie, trying to brush off the event._

"_That's still not right." Sighing, the man leaned on his hip. "You're a hero now, so that means you gotta defend yourself, even against old bullies."_

"_How do you-"_

"_We work together," The man interrupted, scolding himself as Natalie flinched at his rough words. "Sorry, I forgot that we don't talk much at work, right? Damnit, Katsuko says I gotta pay attention to this stuff. Pfft, she's one to talk, considering she's late," At the younger NEXT's confused look, the man decided the best way to solve this was with a handshake. He grabbed Natalie's hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Rock Bison, but my real name's Antonio Lopez. You're. . . Fire Emblem, right?"_

"_Y-Yes," Natalie held her hand to her chest, dizzy from the red rushing to her cheeks. Antonio was by far the nicest man she ever met, willing to defend her when they hardly knew each other. His looks weren't too shabby either. "B-But my real name's Natalie Seymour. O-Oh! Thank you for defending me too, by the way. I have no idea how I can repay-"_

"_Don't worry about it," Antonio waved his hand with a hearty grin. "Like I said, they didn't have a good reason for messing with you. You seem nice enough." He looked to the side and picked up the paper Natalie dropped, checking out the designs. "Are these yours?" He asked, pointing at the different types of machines along with a few doodles of dressed and jackets._

"_Yes, pl-please give them back," Natalie sighed, her cheeks a dull pink. "Th-They're no good. They just show that I'm not cut out for any of this," She sat back on the fountain's edge, smoothing out the creases of her long skirt. "I'm one of the lowest ranking heroes in the League. My designs in machines and fashion are all a flop. I even let people who picked on my years ago do it all over again," She sniffed, her eyes stinging with failure. "I'm so. . . So ugly, too! Why can't I just give up on all this! So much is bringing me down, yet I keep going! What the Hell is wrong with me?!"_

_Another warmth sat next to her, a hand on her shoulder making her turn to the side. Antonio looked confused himself, yet his eyes were serious._

"_Well, that should be obvious, yeah?" He asked, confusing the newbie further. "You don't want to give up. You don't care if all this shit's being hurled at ya. You keep going 'cause you're strong. It's like, uh. . ." He slapped his head a few times, searching for the right words. "It's not what counts on the outside, it's what's on the inside? Something like that." Antonio looked back at her with a grin. "So, I guess what I'm saying is you have to keep using that strength, you know? Don't let anyone else stop you from doing what you love and just be. . . You. At least be the person you want to be. And you're not ugly," He flashed another smile. "Girls with glasses are pretty cute, you know?"_

"_Y-You think I'm cute?" The rookie blushed, warming up to his words. "Y-You think I'm str-strong, too?"_

"_Yeah, why not?" Antonio smiled, unaware that Natalie was swooning with blushing cheeks. Natalie was happy, and looked better than she did before. "Just take that strength, and use it. You can do so many things with it, that no one will ever mess with you. Do what you know, be who you are, whatever you hold inside, bring it out and make it reality," He stood and stretched, smiling back at the flustered rookie once more. "I know you can do it, Natalie. You're capable for it." He said. Face red, Natalie nodded, looking to her lap._

"_I-I will. . . Th-thank you. . . Hottie."_

"_Huh?" Antonio cocked his head. "What'd you just say?"_

"_I-I mean-!"_

"_Tony!"_

_The both of them looked up to see a woman around Antonio's age waving at them, her short brown hair bouncing near her shoulders and she jumped and waved about for Antonio's attention. "I'm here! Let's get going before we miss the movie!"_

"_I'm coming!" The foreigner quickly turned to Natalie and gave another smile. "See you around, Natalie. Remember what I said, yeah?" He then began to run to Katsuko, the both of them running from the park whilst Antonio began to rant. "Where the Hell have ya been, Katsuko? Geez, you always forget-"_

_As their voices faded away, Natalie held her sketch book to her chest, smiling despite her large teeth._

"_You got it, Hottie."_

* * *

"Ah, man," Katsuko slapped her forehead. "I almost forgot about that. That must've been a long time ago." She reminisced.

"It was. But yet, that day changed my life," Natalie sighed with nostalgia. "After that talk, I strived to use what I know. I invested into my own company with my machines and made Sternbild what it is today. I created multiple clothing lines and made _Helios Energy _into a national empire. I even took care of myself and now look at me; I'm totally fabulous!" She giggled, flipping back her rose-pink tendrils."And it's all thanks to Hottie. If he didn't talk to me, I'd probably be working in a strip mall outside of Sternbild, smearing my sketch book with tears." She flashed a stunning smile Katsuko's way. "You have strength in you too, Sweetie. I see it every time you fight. So, don't let today beat you up, OK? I know you're stronger than that."

Unable to say anything, Katsuko looked back at her lap, touched by Fire Emblem's words. Out of anyone she knew, she would have never guessed that Natalie of all people would be giving her advice, and some good advise at that. She looked at her hands and fisted them, faintly recalling the caking blood that smeared her fingers from the man's lifeless body. She was in a mess.

"Hey, can you pull over here, Nat?" She asked suddenly, close to Sternbild Park.

"Really?" Natalie pursed her lips. "But, we're not even close to your place."

"I know, but I feel like taking a walk," The brunette shrugged. When the car stopped, she pulled herself out and tipped her hat to Natalie. "Thanks."

"You gonna be alright, Sweetie?"

Forcing a little smile to sooth her worrying under-hero, Katsuko nodded.

"Sure, I'll be fine." Closing that door behind her, she sat her legs over a railing and pulled her feet to the other side, beginning to walk along a path of trees.

"Hey."

She stopped and looked back at Natalie, who winked with flirty eyes.

"Sure you don't need someone to snuggle up with?" She giggled. "You know, a bed partner?"

"Ha, pass," Katsuko laughed with a wave. "No offense, but you're not exactly my type. That, and if word got out to the Media, Bunny and Tony will get jealous." She winked back.

"What, they never heard of a foursome?" Tittering, Natalie sat herself back in her car and drove pass. "You're loss, Sweetie. Buh-bye!" She signed off. Katsuko waved back before fixing the collars of her jacket and walking back to the path. She looked up at the sky, smiling as snowflakes began to flitter from the sky. Enjoying herself, she caught a few with her tongue and sighed, glad to be at peace with herself.

Her ears suddenly twitched, catch an odd sound. It was like a rock rubbing against metal, followed along with the heavy falls of trees. She turned her head to the side, her eyes dilating at the sight of the head of a fighter plane's painted face looking at her, a mechanical android towering over her. She breathed once before diving forward, just as rounds of missiles hit the spot she just stood.

Rolling to her feet, Katsuko activated her communicator wristband, running as fast as she could as the machine perused after her with bullets firing at her.

"Mr. Saito!" She shouted at her communicator urgently, crying out as bullets nearly grazed her ankles. "Mr. Saito, please come in! I need my suit, like pronto! Please, pick up! Please!" She jumped over a fence and screamed when a missile almost had her. She hid herself behind the wall of her bridge, panting as the cold air in her lungs caught up with her. Her wristband suddenly blinked and she answered it with relief.

"Mr. Saito?"

"_No, it's me," _Huffed the annoyed voice of Barnaby. _"I don't appreciate you messing with my phone." _He sighed, glaring at the prank photo that permanently locked as his desktop photo.

"What?!"

"_Don't ever do it again, OK? It's not funny," _The blonde almost sounded as if he were whining. _"Goodnight and goodbye."_

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! Bunny, just hold on and listen to me, please! A giant robot's chasing after me and I don't have my suit! You have to get Mr. Saito and get over to the park right now!"

"_Fat chance of that happening, old bag."_

"Huh?" Katsuko gasped. "B-But I'm serious, here! You have to help me-"

"_No I don't. Listen, when I said I was done with your dumb games and stupidity, I meant it! I'm not falling for the same trick."_

"But, Bunny-!"

"_And just how many times must I say it? It's Barnaby! Not Bunny!" _Growling, Barnaby pulled his communicator a good few inches away from his face, hoping the distance would give volume to his voice. _"Get it through your head and call me when something __**really **__important is happening. Whatever apology you have, just save it."_

"To Hell if I'm gonna say sorry to you at a time like this!" Shouted Katsuko, crying out as an explosion quaked by. "OK, OK! I'm sorry for tricking you the last time, but that was for your birthday, for crying out loud! I just wanted to show you that I cared! Now can you show me that you care by getting your ass down here and helping me out of this mess?!"

"_Right. And now I'm gonna show you how much I really care in the next five seconds. After that, you can go ahead and talk to the dial tone all you like. Later." _Just as he promised, the dial tone rang into Katsuko's wrist device, causing her to curse aloud and shriek for her life as she ran once more with the robot after her.

After another range of bullets flew at her, Katsuko flew backward on her feet and somersaulted into the air, scrapping her heel to the floor to stop her sliding escape. Glaring at the smirking robot, she stood on her feet, cracking her knuckles.

"OK, you asked for it." She warned, balling her fist and rising her hackles.

". . . See ya!" She suddenly threw a peace sign and ran from the scene before her pursuer even knew it, buying her time to race back onto the road. Catching the blur of a red sports car, she began running in its direction. "Natalie! Nat, pull over, damnit!"

"Huh?" Stomping on the brakes, Natalie blinked in surprise when Katsuko reached her passenger window, huffing and puffing. "Decided to take up on my offer?" Giggled the flame-theme hero, only to cry out as she was pulled out of the car and squatted to the front of the car, just as a shower of bullets broke the skin and windows of her car.

"_**Freakin' jackass**_!" She screamed, her voice flared with a Southern scorch. "_**You know how much this car cost me, asshole**_!"

"Natalie, can it!" Shouted Katsuko, couched with her hands covering her head. "Use your powers and fry the bastard if you're so mad!"

"Why can't you?" Asked Natalie.

"I need to save mine! It only lasts for five minutes, remember? Use yours to get us out of this mess!"

"No way, you yours since my car is already being used as a shield!"

Both women stopped, releasing that the fires had stopped.

"Out of ammo?" Wondered Natalie allowed. Tilting her hat, Katsuko peaked over the hood of the ruined car.

"Let's find out." She whispered, stepping out and glaring at the war bot. With a sudden ringing nose, the beast of machinery suddenly lifted a flame thrower and shot a plume of blue fire at Tigress, the latter screaming and back-tracking.

"No! Damnit, it still has some juice!"

"Ah, well," Sighing, Natalie's eyes turned into a startling color of bright blue and she started a fire at the palm of her hand, chucking it at the spouting fires. The tail of the little fire ball enlarged and struck at the blue flames, only to die out under the heat. Natalie gasped and shouted when her waist was grabbed and she was leaped back.

"Move!" Shouted Katsuko, glowing with strength as she maneuvered the stunned NEXT and herself out of the way.

"I-It just snuffed out my flames like nothing!" Gasped the pinkette, steadying her own feet as when she and Katsuko were at a safe distance. "No way. . ."

"Nat, whoever's in that suit, it's gotta be the murderer." Warned Katsuko. Realizing this, Natalie narrowed her eyes, clutching her hands into fists.

"I'll distract it while you destroy it." She said. Nodding in agreement, the both of them charged in different directions, Fire Emblem gathering a fury of flames into her palm and casting it upon the machine, the beast shooting its own attack and unaware of the pouncing Tigress. With a wild cry, the brunette grabbed the head of the machine and pulled with all her might, riding the thrashing robot like a bull rider. With a grunt and twist of the arms, Katsuko ripped the head of the robot's head and threw it in another direction.

"Now _that _was sexy." Natalie purred as Katsuko jumped of the machine with dancing sparks along its interior. With her eyes turning into slits, she gnawed on her teeth at the familiar person manning the controls.

"You!" She gasped, somehow able to recognize the man from somewhere. Strobe lights struck directly at them, the man cursing before another blinding light was lit. Wincing, Katsuko rubbed her eyes and glared at the scraps of metal. The man had left when the second light was flashed.

"Oh, it's Handsome!" At Natalie's exclaim, Wild Tigress turned with wide eyes, stunned to see Barnaby race over on their dual motorbikes.

"Bunny?" She questioned, before crossing her arms, feigning annoyance. "I was wondering when you had time to fit "save girlfriend" into your _busy _schedule."

"I would have squeezed you in at nine, but then my dinner was delayed. Lucky you." Replied Barnaby sarcastically as he stepped off his ride, the _Apollo Media _transportation truck and a few police cars stopping by. "Where's the culprit?" He asked, looking around.

"Got away," Katsuko sighed, taking off her hat and patting out her sweaty locks. She suddenly made a face when her rolling sweat stung something on her head, her fingers brushing something sticky and burnt. "Crap, the bastard must've misfired and got me when I wasn't looking." She grumbled, grimacing as she testily felt her burn.

"Keep doing that and you'll leave a scar," Sighing, Barnaby pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and grabbed Katsuko's shoulder, bracing her body to become stiff as he leaned forward and dabbed at the blood that seeped through her burn.

Stilled by his hypnotic green eyes, Katsuko's breath caught in her throat, startled by Barnaby's gentle care. Her bones felt so lax, melted by the touch of long fingers wrapped by a thin cloth. Her breath wavered from her throat as her pulse broke from its steady cadence.

Even past his annoyed temper, Barnaby felt a swell of worry deflate from his gut. If he hadn't shown up a second later, Katsuko and Natalie could have been goners. Katsuko would have received more than just a burn. Whatever had made him call _Apollo _and drive to Sternbild Park as quickly as possible, he didn't admit he was thankful for it.

"Um, thanks." Katsuko settled with, snapping Barnaby from his thoughts.

"Thank nothing." He sighed, pulling away the small rag. "Come on, let's talk inside."

* * *

"It just doesn't make sense," Katsuko lightly tapped her forehead, minding the bandage that guarded her small burn. "I know I've seen that man somewhere but. . . . I just can't pin-point it." She mused.

"I told you, you were losing your memory," Barnaby sighed, pulling himself up and ready to leave. "I'm going. I had enough of this."

"Ooh, wait up, Handsome! I need someone to walk me home!" Gushing, Natalie skipped after him while Katsuko glared.

"Why do I feel mad about. . . That?" She asked herself, watching as Natalie yipped at the rich hero like a puppy while Barnaby shook her off, trying to contact someone on his cell phone. Green jealousy almost sunk into Katsuko's blood, but then she shook her head. "Am I becoming a jealous girlfriend?. . . Wait, I'm not even his real girlfriend so _why _would I be jealous?" She said to no one, groaning as she looked to Saito, who was fiddling with his own phone. "Guess it'll just be you and me, Mr. Saito."

". . ."

"Sorry, what?" Katsuko asked, Saito trying a little louder.

"_You were trying to call me a little while ago, weren't you?"_

"I was," The veteran nodded and leaned on the couch of the truck's lounge. "Where were you, anyway? I almost got killed a few minutes ago." She sighed.

"_That's just it. I nearly got killed myself." _Explained the short engineer. Everyone stopped and looked over to him, the scientist looking a little squeamish. _"The company elevator got stuck between doors. I'm very claustrophobic and I was totally freaking out." _He explained. Remorseful, Katsuko sat next to him, patting his shoulder.

"Sorry to hear that, Mr. Saito," She said thoughtfully, getting a small smile in return. "I don't blame your fear. Elevators get stuck a bunch of times and it doesn't help that they're so freakin' small and cramped. . . That's it!" She suddenly announced, hugging a surprised Saito. "Mr. Saito, you are the man!"

Everyone at her in confusion, even as she stood on her feet and slapped her fist to her palm.

"Yeah, yeah! I should have seen it sooner!" She exclaimed. "Bunny, it was the elevator maintenance guy! That one from Fortress Tower, during the bombing scene!" She pointed out. Her partner's eyes glinted knowingly, slowly calculating.

"If he was trying to get rid of you, then-"

"Exactly! Which means-"

"Then he could be-"

"Right, you know it, partner!"

"Then it all makes sense."

"Huh?" Natalie whipped her head at the both of them, her eyes flickering at their words like hot pink-colored ping-pong balls. "What do you two get? Can someone fill me in on what's going on?"

"_You two need to hurry." _Whispered Saito.

"Damn straight, we do!"

"Mr. Saito, get our suits prepared quickly, please."

"Just what in the world is going on here and how come I'm not getting it?!"

* * *

Gliding across the Sternbild highways with Natalie clinging to her like a monkey wasn't the most comfortable ride of Wild Tigress's life, but it was better than the flirtatious hero clinging to Barnaby. Why that was the case, Katsuko had no idea.

"Step on it, Bunny!' She urged from her seat, earning a cynical look Barnaby threw behind his mask.

"You're one to talk. You'll just get in my way since you can't use your powers now. You still have an hour left before you can use them again." He muttered. Katsuko waved her free hand.

"As if that matters," She boasted, cracking her knuckles. "I'll stop this guy with my bare hands. Just you watch."

"Sure, I'll watch you fail."

"Hey!"

"I hate to break this lovers' quarrel," Fire Emblem broke in, her arms securely around Wild Tigress's neck. "But can someone tell me what idea had the both of you have some sort of mind-telepathy moment?" She asked.

"The perp is trying to silence anyone who saw him at the bomb episode," Barnaby explained, narrowly driving past a few oncoming cars. "He failed to hurt the old bat here, so now he's going after his next targets." He said. Natalie gasped, her hand flying to her gaping mouth.

"Next targets? Who!?"

Glowing blue eyes narrowed behind a data screen, Barnaby firing up the horsepower of the motorbikes.

"Agnes and the others." He muttered, before skidding his bike to a lurch when they made it to a public media building. With no time wasted, the three NEXT ran to every floor they could climb of the property's parking lot and Barnaby spotted a n expensive car hurdling to the open air. He caught it before it landed heavily, shrugging at Agnes.

"You alright?" He asked, his boss sighing with relief.

"Besides almost dying, just fine." She said. Fire Emblem helped her step out of the car just as Katsuko and Barnaby stared toe-to-toe with the bomber's new contraption, the man glowering at the both of them.

"Freakin' meddlers." He growled. Wild Tigress rolled fingers to her palm, her scanner checking the area.

"Nat, get Agnes out of here. Bunny and I'll take care of this creep." She said.

"Tigress, you-" Agnes winced, hold her slightly damaged arm.

"Come on, honey," Natalie persuaded, helping her walk. "Let's let our fine couple here take care of this brute, yeah?" She asked, carefully leading Agnes out of the fighting area.

"I'll get rid of all of ya!" Shouted the terrorist, aiming his weapons at the heroic duo.

"Don't count on it!" With precision, Barnaby and Katsuko dodged and swerved themselves out of firing range, the blonde running spinning his quick kick, knocking the criminal from his means of weaponry. The man groaned in pain as the couple stood before them.

"Had enough?" Asked Barnaby.

"Nice work, Handsome!" Natalie cheered. "Oh, you too, Sweetie."

"_Right_," Katsuko rolled her eyes, nonetheless grinning at the villain. "Alright, scum bag! You're coming with us! Just take it nice and easy, ya hear?"

"Just turn me in already, ya bitch." The man growled, turning his back. Katsuko would have given him a good piece of her mind had she not seen that something was wrong with her partner. His entire stance went rigged, and his face plate removed to reveal wide and glassy eyes. The rookie looked to be in total fright. Katsuko blinked.

"Bunny-?"

"Ouroboros. . ." Barnaby whispered hoarsely, taking a step closer to the man. His hands shook at his sides and his ears painfully heard _Silent Night _ringing out through his memories. Flashes of what showed dead bodies made his spine wrack heavily as he stared at the tattoo on the back of the man's neck.

"That tattoo on your neck. It's an Ouroboros, isn't it?!" He shouted, frightening Katsuko, Agnes, and Natalie with the anger waver within it. "What is it? Some kind of crime syndicate? " He suddenly picked up the man by the neck, the bomber struggling like a fish out of water as he dangled in the air. "Who's the man who wares that same mark on the back of his hand?!" His voice was laced with anger, ferocity that darkly chilled the women of the room. "Answer me!" He growled, his emotions running on white-hot rage.

The man gave a breathy and smug chuckle, sneering at the angered blonde. Snapping, Barnaby hurled him to the floor, a good feet away from the group. He began to stalk to the man, looking ready to kill.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Easy there, Bunny! Put the rabbit claws down," Katsuko warned, walling herself between the man and the impassive hero. "Don't do something you'll regret-"

"I _won't _regret this." Muttered Barnaby, trying to pass Wild Tigress, but with no luck. He growled at her, warning her. "Out of my way, old bat."

"No, not until you calm down." Katsuko rebutted.

"I _am _clam." Barnaby snarled.

"Yeah, and have a million-dollar apartment in upstate Sternbild," Katsuko sighed, holding one hand to Barnaby's heaving chest while the other flipped her scanner from her eyes, rare-colored eyes looking at him with seriousness and concern. "Look, I know you're angry right now. I know you're frustrated. No use is gonna come from any of those emotions now. I understand-"

"You wouldn't," Barnaby casts his eyes away from hers, unable to look into those eyes that knew much more than what he should have known. He did not dare to look, finding it hard to when the owner of such wise eyes was his idiot of a partner. "You wouldn't understand at all."

"And just what wouldn't I understand?" Asked the brunette softly. Barnaby's shield cracked for a second, his whisper quivering.

". . . You could never understand. . . What it's like to lose the ones you love the most. . . To have them taken away from you, without a good reason. . ."

The blow struck Katsuko painfully, her wise eyes suddenly filling with tears as she remembered her husband's peaceful face as his casket was lowered into the ground from a day too long ago to remember.

"Alright, alright. I'm stopping you two before you guys get a divorce," Fire Emblem sighed, stepping between the two before another fight would break out. She knew she had to stop it, before whatever significant trust they had in each other crumbled. There was a sudden scream, and the three heroes turned to see Agnes captured by the mad man, a gun held to the blonde's head.

"Masks off and hands in the air, or the girl gets her head blown off." He threatened. Stuck between losing Agnes and a hard place, Natalie and Barnaby removed their masks, they and Katsuko turning the smirking man.

"There we go." He snickered.

"Just what are you playing at?" Asked Katsuko, eyeing the gun to make sure the trigger remained still. "Why kill the guys at the prison cells? What does burning them alive have to do with any of this?" She asked. The man's face crossed with confusion.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"I mean the three guys burned alive in their cells around a few days ago. And the guy today, too," Katsuko narrowed her eyes. "Why'd you do it? It makes no sense if you want to kill me, Agnes, and the others."

"The Hell?" The man reeled back, the barrel of his gun dangerously on Agnes's temple. "I don't know what you're talking-"

"Save it," Katsuko spat. "Just cut the crap and tell me why-"

"You cut the crap, bitch! I don't know what the Hell you're talking about!" Enraged, he pointed his gun at Katsuko. "I'll just go ahead and shut you up. Say Blondie, take a good look as I kill your bitch in front of ya!" The trigger pulled and Katsuko's nose twitched. Her eyes widen when the gun was knuckled away from the man's hand by a burst of blue and green fire, everyone jumping back at the new assault.

Katsuko turned as a cold wind took over, everywhere around her becoming red. She and those representing NEXT looked up to one of the tallest buildings of Sternbild, catching a slim and slender figure shadowed with blue and green flames.

Eyes that resembled golden ores widen. "What the-"

Another burst of flames turbinated from the figure and before anyone can move, the bomber was on fire. In horror, the heroes and Agnes stood in shock and fear as the man before them was burned alive, screaming in agony as the searing tongues of death ate at him.

A chord of anger struck within Barnaby and with a wild bellow, he ran after the man, jumping over the buildings in an unimaginable sense of rage.

"BUNNY!" Screaming, Katsuko fired off her grappling hook and flew herself to a building, searching the city of crowing lights for Barnaby. She whipped her head one way and cried out when her wrist was grabbed, her entire body bought to Barnaby.

"You made me loss him!" He shouted, his hand nearly snapping Katsuko's wrist in two. "You made me lose that goddamn bastard!"

"B-Bunny, stop!" Shouted Katsuko, crying out when her wrist was viciously tugged. "For Christ's sakes, calm down! Bunny, you're hurting me!" She screeched in pain, tears filling her eyes as she stared into Barnaby's eyes. Eyes misting with anger died down, realizing what he had caused. Katsuko whimpered, softly batting her wet eyes. "P-Please, calm down. . . . Please, Bunny."

Every part of Barnaby's body trembled with anger. His feet swayed before he landed on his knees, taking his startled partner with him. His lungs shook with uneasy breaths, his styled and curly hair soaked with swear and his eyes stinging.

"You don't get it. . ." He muttered, shaking his head. "You would _never _get it. Ouroboros. . . Ouroboros. . ."

"Bunny, please let me help you," Taking her hands in his, despite her injured wrist, Katsuko whispered to him gently, seeing that he looked angry and confused. "Tell me who this Ouroboros is. Tell me why you snapped like that? Please, open up to me, Bunny. Let me know what happened. _Please_. . ."

"You wouldn't get it. . . You could never get it. . ." Barnaby repeated this like a mantra, his voice in a dull and painful monotone.

"I would get it if you told me," Katsuko whispered, slowly bringing her arms around the shaken Barnaby's back and pulling him close, resting his head to the crook of her neck, stroking his back. "Please, Bunny. Just what did this "Ouroboros" do?"

Barnaby was already at a lost in his own crumpled state of mind. With a mix of a pained sigh and sob, he shut his eyes tightly.

"Those bastards. . . They were the ones who murdered my parents!"

* * *

The next day was not the best for Katsuko. After reporting the dead bomber case and separating from Natalie and Barnaby, she was bought back to her routine as a regular hero. Several days passed with no sign of her "boyfriend", no one having a single idea of his whereabouts. It was really worrying the daylights for everyone. No one seemed to take it harder than Lloyds.

"Oh, this is just great. Now Barnaby's suddenly disappeared and this is just making everyone else look bad," The old man sighed as he paced around with his cell phone to his ear, Katsuko watching him. Another mission was about to start and waiting and pacing in the heroes' lounge seemed to be all they could do. Still no word came from Barnaby. "He's been a modeled employee ever since he graduated from the Hero Academy. And now he's playing hooky. He's rubbing off you in the wrong way, Tigress."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Katsuko shouted, yet her anger only seethed down from whatever it was trying to build itself on. "No one can be blamed here. . . No one can blame Bunny for what he's going through." Prior a few hours ago, Katsuko and Natalie had a talk about why Barnaby broke down. From what the flirty NEXT gathered, Barnaby's parents had been murdered, a four-year-old Barnaby the first to discover the bodies of his parents on the night of Christmas Eve.

* * *

"_It looks like the ties with the bomber and the burnt criminals are starting to make sense now, huh, Sweetie?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I think the best way to put it would be this:"Lose lips sinks ships." If you had someone who's revealing something very nasty or personal, wouldn't you want to find some way to keep them quiet? Even going as far as burning them alive?"_

"_So Ouroboros sent that guy to. . . Oh man!"_

"_Right on the dot, Sweetie."_

"_But what does this have to do with Bunny?"_

"_You still don't get it? Sweetie, Ouroboros was the crime syndicate that murdered Barnaby's parents. Killing off all of those men ripped away chances for Barnaby to get any information from them. Can't say I blame him though. I mean, can you imagine losing your parents at such a young age as four-years-old, then forced to live with that baggage all your life?"_

* * *

Katsuko glanced at her gloved hand, her wedding band almost tingling around her ring finger.

* * *

"_We all have something we have to live with."_

"_I didn't peg __**you **__as the heartless type."_

"_It's not like that. I'm just saying it could be a part of Bunny's past that were not meant to touch."_

* * *

"Maybe he needs this sort of break," Katsuko mused, lolling her eyes to the shivering young boy dressed in what could look like Barnaby's suit. "And maybe we should find another guy to play Bunny's part before this one wets himself."

"If you can find one, be my guest," Sighed Lloyds. "Although, we do have our alternative."

Katsuko tilted her head. "Who?"

"Me."

The both of them turned to see Blue Thorn leaning against the doorway, looking very unsatisfied.

* * *

Wild Tigress grumbled bitterly under her breath as she forced a smile on her lips, waving to the millions of people that cheered Blue Thorn's name as she and the Prince of Pop himself stood on a stage, a crime solved in a matter of a few minutes because of the both of them.

"Another job done." Huffed the amber-eyed heroine, turning on her hip and waving to a few other people.

"You don't seem too good about it." Kyle gave her a look whilst flipping his sky-blue hair to cause a few girls to sway. "What's the matter? You're making Mr. I-Art-More-Higher-Than-Thee sleep on the couch after a fight?"

"What's with everyone and the marriage jokes?" Grumbled Katsuko.

"You answered my question with a question. Not cool, Tigress," Pouting, the younger Next turned to her fully. "Seriously, what's wrong? All I heard was Barnaby went on hiatus or something."

"He has something bothering him," Katsuko shrugged, not wanting to expose something her partner wouldn't want out in public. "And it's not my fault, for once."

"Fine, don't tell me." Sighed the Blue Thorn.

"Why'd ya ask?" Katsuko shot the silent boy a glance before she grinned wildly. "Oh, this is just cute! You're hero-worshiping Barnaby, aren't you? Aww, that's adorable!"

"No way! Shut up!" Half shouting this with a blush, Kyle waved his fists at her while Tigress giggled behind her hands, finding a furious Kyle to be really cute. "I'm serious here!" Crossing his arms, he turned his back to her. "Get off my stage, Tigress. My show's gonna start soon."

"Fine, fine," Katsuko waved her hand, before walking to the boy and kissing his cheek, startling the boy himself and the crowd. "And thanks for doing this. Bunny would have appreciate it." Waving to the crow one last time, she stepped off the stage. Back on the lighted area, Kyle tugged on the collar of his outfit with a deeper shade of red on his cheeks.

"Moron, I didn't do this for him. . ."

* * *

Sighing wistfully, Katsuko gently laid her Wild Tigress scanner and headgear, smiling sadly at the piece of her armor. Alone in the darkness of the heroes' lounge, all of the pain in her heart seem to be finally bought to wake. Thoughts of where her egoist of a bunny could be worried her, and a small part of her hoped that he was alright, wherever he was.

"That was a marvelous event, Miss. Kaburagi. You're help certainly did good for the charity event."

Jumping, Katsuko turned and laughed nervously when she saw Lloyds and Maverick, her boss glaring while the older gentleman smiled.

"Oh, uh, heh-heh."

"Show some respect to the man who decided to give your career a second chance, Tigress." Lloyds warned.

"R-Right!" Agreeing, Katsuko saluted the grey-haired man of importance, though the gesture was sloppy. "Th-Thanks, sir! You rock!"

Lloyds groaned openly at his charge's reply at his while Maverick chuckled his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"I should be thanking you for all your hard work, Miss. Kaburagi," He said warmly, striding over to Katsuko's headgear. "And I should be apologizing for barging in here, unannounced."

"It's no problem, sir," Katsuko shrugged.

"I'd like to thank you for all your hard work," Continued the CEO. "Miss. Kaburagi, would you be willing to go with me somewhere tonight?" He asked.

Katsuko looked back at him, arms crossed at her chest. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Katsuko looked around the human-sized capsule, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide and wondrous.

"Huh, not the five-star dinner I pictured," She said to herself, before turning to Maverick and Saito. "So, you wanted to take me here, to the labs?" She asked.

"You're looking at a highly-concentrated oxygen chamber that Dr. Saito recently made. A prototype, in any case," Informed Maverick. "It's suppose to restore your health. And I thought this would be a good chance for the two of you to test it out."

"The two of us?" Asked the confused heroine, turning when the doors behind the three of them slid open, Barnaby walking in. "Bunny!" She exclaimed, running over to him without a second thought and cupping her hands on his face. "You're OK, thank goodness," She smiled softly, surprising Barnaby so much that it sent his cheeks ablaze. "Don't pull some sort of disappearing act again, OK? You really had me worried."

"You were worried?" Barnaby tilted his head, his shoulders almost slumping to relax into Katsuko's hands.

"M-Maybe," Katsuko pulled her hands away, blushing herself yet still maintaining to smile. "Oh, of course I was. I care a lot about you, Bunny, don't you get that?" She asked, her eyes quizzedly looking at him. "Now where have you been? What's with all this hiatus business?" She asked.

"Our young Barnaby has been exhausted, as of late," Maverick walked to the both of them, placing space between the super hero couple and placing a hand on Barnaby's shoulder. "He needed to take a break. I apologize you had to handle those criminals with other heroes you aren't use to working with. You and Barnaby have been working together for a while now, yes?"

"O-Oh! It's no trouble!" Katsuko waved her hands. "I've actually worked with Blue Thorn before so there wasn't any trouble," She threw her care-free smile to the silent blonde. "I'm just glad you're feeling better now, Bunny." She said. Barnaby looked away, looking as reserved as he was on the first day he and Katsuko became partners. It worried the older hero, making her wonder if the younger Next really was OK.

"_Those bastards. . . They were the ones who murdered my parents!"_

She swallowed down an unpleasant feeling in her gut, trying to forget Barnaby's crushed words. Barnaby did have a reason for a break. She just hope that wouldn't interfere with their job.

* * *

Yet somehow, Katsuko was left to wait for her partner after testing the oxygen chambers. And she grew more and more impatient as she sat on the _Lonely Chaser_ of the double motorcycle, her arms crossed behind her head as she scanned the sky with her headgear. The bike shifted yet she didn't look up.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Just get on the bike," She muttered back, sitting up and stopping. Circles were bagging around Barnaby's green eyes and he looked out of it, his skin a shade too pale than normal. "Hey, did you have a nightmare or something?" She asked, remembering when Kaede was little and had a lot of them.

"That's none of your concern." Barnaby muttered.

"To Hell if it isn't," Katsuko shot up. "Just tell it to me straight, Bunny! You don't have to hide it in, it's only gonna hurt you more!"

"Just tell me where we're supposed to go already, old bat." Muttered the rookie, having enough stress on him from his nightmares. The last ones were so vivid and clear. A family living room before him was on fire, the Christmas tree in the middle tumbling down by the hideous spread of flames. The bodies of those he loved laid dead in blood, a pair of orbs as bright as the sun smirking at him as a figure loomed over the corpses with a gun in hand. Branded on the back of the shadow's hand was the mark of Ouroboros. Before Barnaby could get a closer look, the fire burnt away everything, leaving him nothing but ash.

He was so close to figuring out who the culprit was, yet it slipped out of his fingers just like that. Just how much longer would he be wrapped in this web of deceit? When would all of it come to an end?

"Fine, fine." Sighing and seeing she was getting nowhere, Katsuko gave the directions and informed Barnaby as they drove. "The cops are gonna infiltrate a crime syndicate that's been selling illegal drugs for a while. They want the heroes to stand by for a while at the site."

"They're insane!" Muttered Barnaby, his mind roaring at the words "crime syndicate."

"Tell that to the higher-ups," Katsuko shrugged. "Until they give the OK, we stay put. So don't go running off like you did last time. I mean it this time, Bunny." She said firmly, watching the shoulders of her partner's tense. She sighed. This was gonna be another long night of work.

* * *

"_Hello, heroes," _Agnes said to the League of Heroes as all of them gathered around the abandoned church, the nighttime sky hiding them all from the eyes of their targets. _"We know there are five criminals held up in that church. They're heavily armed and very dangerous. They may also be NEXTs, so watch out. Just to be safe, the police have set up road blocks and sealed off every entry point around the area." _Agnes spoke to them in a grave voice. _"Listen; the police have been tracking this syndicate for months. You cannot let them get away. __**HERO TV's **__reputation is at stake. Or in layman's terms; do a good job and get a huge rack-up on points."_

* * *

"Hey, that sounds awesome!" Wild Tigress exclaimed, shooting a grin to Barnaby. "Ain't that right? You love points!"

Silence met them, and Katsuko sighed, trying to think of something else.

"Hey, you know what? That NEXT with the blue and green flames might show up, if these guys are in leagued with Ouroboros," She said, earning a gasp from her partner. "Yeah, turns out that guy could be like an assassin, killing off ex-members and criminals to keep them quiet. With any luck, he can show up and you can get your answers. You'll feel a little better then." She said, almost hopefully.

"Better?" Barnaby rolled his eyes, hiding the excitement in his blood. "Why do you think that'll make me better?"

"With how you broke down a few nights ago, I wouldn't be surprised," Sighing, Katsuko removed her scanner and walked over to Barnaby, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking up at him. "Bunny, I know how important this is to you. I know you're just itching to get down there and see if any member of Ouroboros is actually there, even just a grunt. But you gotta face facts; work comes first. Saving people comes first. Revenge comes later." She lightly grasped his shoulders, staring at the motionless gems situated on his helmet. "But that won't do you any good either. Bunny, I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to be doing this. . . I'm sure if they could, they would tell you that living like this wasn't their dying wish."

Staring back at those sad and golden eyes, Barnaby would have believed her.

"I don't need your sympathy," He muttered, his body weighed down by grief and regret. He didn't dare to let Katsuko in. Letting a person into his heart, the darkest recesses of something so fragile, it would kill him inside. And the last person he wanted to tell everything to was Katsuko, a person, as he told himself over and over, would only ruin things for him.

Katsuko sighed, stepping away and slipping her mask over her eyes. "It's not sympathy. It's me caring about you."

"And why would you care?" Muttered the blonde. Katsuko smiled a little, realization finally making itself real.

"Because you're my friend."

The church's side suddenly exploded into a wasteland of blue and green flames. Wild Tigress and Barnaby gasped at the site as thousands of scattering fire arrows struck the building, sending it in a wild crazy of a hungry fire.

"_What the Hell was that?!" _Shouted Rock Bison through the airways.

"_Is that who I think it is?" _Asked Fire Emblem with certainty in her voice.

Katsuko stepped back and looked up, cursing as she saw the full-view of their arsonist. A sweeping white cape flew behind him, the person dressed head to toe in the vibrant colors of the sea and stones. His face was hidden by mask with a palm design, large eyes bulging from the sockets.

"It's him. . ." Katsuko whispered, giving Barnaby no other reason than to run at top speed after the man, his anger fueling his strength. Muttering under her breath, Katsuko took charge in another direction, picking up speed.

"_Katsuko! What are you doing!?" _Shouted Rock Bison as he caught site of her galloping figure.

"What does it look like?! Bunny's got some business with an assassin while I gotta get these dolts out of here! The masked guy's gonna kill 'em if we don't do something!" Shouted Wild Tigress, prancing over the many buildings to the church. "Get with the program, Tony!" She dove herself into gun fire, prepared for the worst. A shiver ran down her spine suddenly, a haunting voice sweeping everywhere.

"_Good evening, my fellow heroes," _The voice welcomed, sending all who heard into a trance, making them look up and listen to him._"I do hope you can hear me. The justice you seek is nothing more than a hollow fallacy."_

"What is he-"

"Ignore him." Said Wild Tigress bluntly, honing her scanner to look over the area. The criminals were stumbling out of the old building, some burnt and injured from the attacks.

"_You call yourselves "heroes", yet you can neither save nor punish anyone." _The mask man was close, his fires of Hell following after him like a long veil. Even as Blue Thorn tried with all his strength, his ice guns could not smother the fire. _"Your so-called "bravery" is all in vain. Why do you even bother trying?"_

Katsuko fisted her hands, angry at the assassin and herself. Another man she and Antonio saved had died on them. The brunette had made it too late to revive him. Something inside her drove her to stand and scream into the sky.

"_If you want true justice, only __**I **__can give it to you."_

* * *

Barnaby's suit began to dim, his powers almost reaching their limit. Even with _Good Luck Mode_, he was unable to land a scratch on the man. He panted as his strength dwindle from him, his scouter losing itself.

"_Such a shame," _Pointed-toe shoes landed a few feet away from him, enlarged eyes looking down on him._"Is the show already over?" _He asked, patronizing the exhausted hero.

"Are you part of Ouroboros?" In labored breath, Barnaby looked at him with vengeance. "Answer me!" He demanded. The man cocked his head, the straight and mechanical scowl on his face mocking the rookie.

"_If I were, what would you do to me? Catch me and rip off my suit?" _He sneered monotonously, swaying with hand movements. _"Tear my body limb from limb?"_

"DAMN YOU!" Roared Barnaby, throwing a sucker punch, yet only hitting air. The man glided the other way, the bulkier NEXT's breath stilling in his throat.

"_There's the answer I expected," _He whispered, jumping into the air with grace Barnaby had never seen before. _"I understand the justice you and your hero pals believe in only takes you so far. It's all a façade." _He threw a shower of flames, revealing an stature of an archangel behind him. _"My name is Lunatic and you see," _His eyes turned into orbs of fire as he conjured a bow and arrow and flames, aimed directly at Barnaby. _"I follow my own code of justice."_

Barnaby flinched, the arrows almost struck. Suddenly, a line of light whizzed through the air and wrapped itself around Lunatic's hand, stopping him. He held back a gasp.

"Hands off my boyfriend, ya psycho bastard!" On top of another building, Wild Tigress stood in the neon glory of her suit, holding onto her zipline gun. "You call what you did back there justice?! Well I got another word for it!" She threw her arm back with her human-defying strength, sending Lunatic hurdling to her. She wrapped her elbow around his and bought him close, glaring so threateningly that her styled ears could have pulled back in hostility. "_MURDER!_"

Lunatic chuckled darkly, twisting his arm under the strength of the super woman.

"_Murder?" _His free hand cupped her face, almost scaring her. _"You have a peculiar way of looking at things, my dear."_

"I'll take that is a compliment, but that's still not gonna stop me from kicking your ass, palm-face!" Growled Tigress, the inner beast within her clawing for a fight. Lunatic spat, pulling away with his flames covering him.

"_I know you are Wild Tigress. And let me assure you, Miss. Tigress, I will remember you!" _With blue fires following in his wake, Lunatic vanished into the blood-red sky, Katsuko looking up just as he proclaimed one last warning. _"Fear not. We shall meet again, Miss. Tigress. Wherever there is darkness in this damned world, I shall be there to snuff it out." _As his body had vanished, so did the rest of him.

"Damn it!" Barnaby cursed, punching into the solid cement of the old building. "So close!"

"Bunny, I thought I told you to not run off," He glared venomously at his partner, hating the fact she was hiding a knowing look behind her headgear. "You're lucky Rock Bison was able to capture one of the criminals, alive." At his surprised look, Katsuko smiled as her suit's glow went out. "Wanna go pay him a visit?"

* * *

Early in the afternoon, Katsuko tapped her feet together as she waited for Barnaby outside the criminal's hospital room. After a rough two hours, Barnaby stepped out, a frown on his lips.

"What happened?" Asked Katsuko, standing up. "Did he have a tattoo?"

Barnaby shook his head, and with a long sigh, Katsuko dove back into her seat.

"Damn it. So he wasn't a part of Ouroboros. Same must be for the rest of that drug team." She shook her head as the green-eyed hero sat next to her on the cushioned bench.

"There's no point beating ourselves over it," He sighed. "We'll just have to wait until the guy wakes up. Then, we'll ask more questions." He leaned his chin into his hands, opening his eyes to Katsuko's small smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"You said "we"," Her smile widened and she reached over to ruffle curly blonde locks. "That means you're opening up and letting me help. Doesn't surprise me, since we are friends." She told. Barnaby scoffed, though that didn't kill that small and hidden smile on his face. A friend. That almost felt nice. "But still. . . That guy was killing criminals with some twisted way of "justice". . . Lunatic. . ."

"_I follow my own code of justice."_

_Fear not. We shall meet again, Miss. Tigress. Wherever there is darkness in this damned world, I shall be there to snuff it out."_

"_My name is Lunatic."_

Katsuko hummed and tilted her head, not noticing a pair of nearby doors sliding open. Barnaby, however, stood up immediately.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you on such late notice, sir. I'm sure your schedule is busy enough as it is."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Brooks," Replied the man, tall and pale, dressed in a dark suit with pale yellow-green hair tied into a wavy ponytail. "This is a part of my job, after all."

"Being a judge must be a tough gig," Katsuko stood and bowed respectfully to him. "'Specially since you take care of my cases when I cause collateral damage," Laughing weakly, she lowered her head a little more. "Still, thank you for all your work, Judge Petrov . I-I'll stop rambling now."

"It's fine. Katsuko Kaburagi, yes?" The judge tilted her chin upward, smoothly smiling at her. "Well, I can assure you, Miss. Kaburagi, there is no trouble when I handle affairs involving yourself. And besides, we judges are here to serve the Justice Bureau and those who are innocent until proven guilty."

"R-Really?" Katsuko smiled, despite flustering under the judge's gaze. "Man, if only there were more people like you out there. Maybe crime would die down a little. Well, 'course that means I could lose my job." She giggled lightly, Judge Petrov only shaking his head with a wistful smile.

"You are indeed an interesting woman," He settled with, straightening his chin and adjusting his elaborately designed tie. "Well, I should return to my office now. I still have a few more trails to handle at the courthouse so I must prepare myself," He bowed to the both of them, one finger twirling his long hair. "If there is anything concerning either of you, please do not hesitate to come to me. I am here to help." Nodding to them, he walked away with a saunter in his step.

"Man, that guy is just too cool for words. So nice." Katsuko smiled, placing her hat over her kitten ears.

"Right." Barnaby started to walk off, prompting his partner to follow him.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" She asked, trying to look at Barnaby and noticing his impassive look. "I just said Judge Petrov was being nice. You don't agree? Wait. . ." A grin crept onto the veteran's face. "You're _jealous_! Admit it!"

"Admit what? That you should dress more age appropriately?"

"Quit dodging the main topic!" Katsuko accused. "Ever since you saw that magazine that showed me kissing Blue Thorn on the cheek while you were off on your own, and with me complimenting Judge Petrov just now, you've been jealous!" She smirked in victory. "Ha! You _so _care about me! I knew it! I just knew it!"

"If I said yes, would you shut up?" Muttered the blonde, jealousy and annoyance occupying his state of calm.

"_Maybe_," Katsuko sang, a skip in her step, laughing as Barnaby shook his head. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I have no interest in either of them. Kyle's too young and bossy, and the judge is. . . Well, I don't know. He's nice but, there's something bugging me about him, too."

"Can't date someone older than you?"

"I'm going to take that as a serious question," Amber eyes rolled to florescent lights. "I just don't know, OK Bunny? Let's just settle with that. Point is, you just admitted you care about me." She smiled sincerely, stepping in front of the young man and wrapping her arms around his neck. "That is so sweet," She moved to kiss him chastely, but something caused her hand to twitch. She moved her hand, catching the glint of her engagement ring. Sighing, she stepped away, surprising Barnaby. "Y-Yeah, real sweet. . ." She repeated, almost sensing that her deceased husband had just watched what happened. A wave of guilt hit her.

"If that puts your deluded mind at rest, by all means, think what you like," Barnaby shrugged, growing uncomfortable with the silence. If he looked closer, he could almost see that Katsuko was worried about something. A vibe within him told him to change that. "Let's get going, old hag. We have to make a lunch appearance at that new restaurant by one, remember?"

"A-Ah man, you're right!" Nodding quickly, she grabbed Barnaby's hand and dragged him out of the hospital with a sprint. "Let's get going, Bunny!"

Seeing her perked up, a smile almost clinked onto the cocky blonde's lips.

"Slow down or you'll break a hip!"

"Not cool, Bunny! Not! Cool!"

* * *

_Barnaby: Hi, I'm Barnaby. The member of __**Tigress and Bunny **__who five pairs of the same type of glasses-_

_Katsuko: And I'm Katsuko! The member of __**Tigress and Bunny **__who loves to bite right into candy! And- hey, what the Hell are you doing in the next episode intro, Bunny?!_

_Barnaby: According to the higher-ups, they want us to do at least one of these together. Justs sit back and watch, will you?_

_Katsuko: Hey, no fair-!_

_Barnaby: Let's see- What? A Hero campaign? With __**these **__guys? You have to be kidding me._

_Katsuko: Looks cool to me. But oh man, Origami Cyclone looks so down for some reason. Whoa, that guy's trying to suffocate her! Just hang on, Origami! We'll help you out! Next time, on __**Tigress and Bunny**__; Everyone de. . . Des-serves-_

_Bunny: You're hopeless. Next time, on __**Tigress and Bunny**__; Everyone Deserves a Second Chance._

_Katsuko: You should start giving me those, Bunny._

_Barnaby: Don't hold your breath. To you viewers, see you!_

_Katsuko: Yeah! Bye for now!_

* * *

_**Finally! I have this chapter done! And all it took were two episodes of **__Tiger and Bunny__**, one night of no sleep, and thirty-five pages on Microsoft word. Whew! I'm glad to have all this covered. Well, please leave your comments for me, please! I'm off school so I'll be able to update this and other stories more regularly! I'll see you guys next time! Please read and review and I'll catch you all later! Happy Summer!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ah man! You guys are really the best! All for your kind reviews and all of our newest readers joining, you guys are just so awesome! To you guys, you deserve the next chapter. This one had a lot of work put into it because Origami Cyclone is one of my FAVORITE charters in the show! He's so cute and shy, and hard working! He's also the silent one, too! He's like Canada from **_**Hetalia**_**! Daw, his cuteness is only increased because he's a girl in this fic! ^_^ Welp, I hope you'll all enjoy this as much as I had enjoyed typing this chapter! **_

_**Oh yes, and be warned! Due to copyright issues and my need to be original, a lot of pop!culture references have been switched and modified in this chapter. Good luck trying to figure out what was what originally. This was another fun thing to do in the story ^_^**_

_**Now let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Tiger and Bunny**_** is under the rights of **_**Viz Media**_**. I am only fulfilling a request.**_

* * *

_**~Episode Seven: Everyone Deserves a Second Chance**_

She stood in front of the door, double-checking her appearance. She pressed down on the folds of her puffy and ruffled, white skirt and made sure the sweet-heart neckline of the dress didn't leave too little to the imagination. Taking a breath, she raised her gloved hand and knocked on the door.

"That you, Iva?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, perfect!" The door was opened to her. "Come in, come in! Let's see how you look, hm?"

Iva walked into her boss's office, her hands held to the front of her body and her head held a little down.

"Oh, I knew dressing you up as Holly Bunny would be perfect! You look like an exact replica," Her boss walked over to her, smiling genuinely. "This is the perfect promotional stunt. None of the other heroes have thought about doing this yet, I bet! Haha, they'll all be jealous of you, Iva." He clasped his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you think so? Holly Bunny is one of your favorite shoujo characters, right?"

"She is," Iva nodded, placing her knee-sock-clad feet together. "And this is a great idea, sir. I-I was just wondering. . . What if I did something besides dressing up? I am suppose to be going to Hero Academy and there's more I can do besides advertise, right?" She asked. Her boss stood straight, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Iva, that sounds great. Really, if we could do it, we would. But I think I need you to stick to advertising this season, you know?" He asked, almost feeling sorry when Iva's eyes dropped in disappointment. "Hey, none of that now, Iva. Please, this is beyond my control. Because of the recent activity and troubles the city's had with Lunatic, a lot of people are starting to give up on the League of Heroes. So the rest of us CEOs want to make sure all of the heroes' reputations are kept intact. Everyone in the League is going out for blood with the Media right now, so it's up to us and you, our extremely cute hero, to bump up the ante and make sure that _Helperides _is still in the top seven. Now, can I count on you to do your best for the company? For the League?" He asked.

"Sir. . ." Iva held the front of her skirt firmly before nodding. "Y-Yes, sir. You can count on me!" She agreed.

"There ya go. That's the Iva I know," Her boss clapped his hands. "Now, I want you to wear your cosplay when you arrive at the academy. After that, you're going be dressed in your hero suit. Then you can dress in whatever you like afterwards. What I need you to do then is give all you know to the group you'll be with, but make sure to show off your sponsors. You're going to be working withBarnaby Brooks Jr. and Wild Tigress, so you need to make sure that eyes are on you. Ever since _Apollo _debut them as the first hero couple in the League, ratings and supporters took off for them," Her boss paced on his feet, his hand to his chin. "Maybe we should get you a partner. . . No, no-no. We need to focus this whole thing on you, Iva. Forget that last idea." He shook his head and turned back to Iva. "For now, let's stick with today's work. Now, can you do Holly Bunny's pose. Oh, who am I kidding? You're a fan of her! I bet you know it by heart."

"I-I do, actually," With a twirl and small swing of her hips to the right, Iva placed a hand sign of peace near her forehead, smiling cutely as the rabbit ear of her headband flopped into her blonde hair. "Holly Bunny, here! To protect the world and you're heart! Pyon~!"

* * *

"Young ladies and gentlemen, today we are lucky to have a group of active heroes here to address Hero Academy." The old man in a the green suit gestured to Barnaby, Wild Tigress, and Origami Cyclone, all three wearing sashes reading _"Let's Believe HEROES"_ in big bold and red letters. The group waved to the crowd of flashing cameras and cheering students as they all stood in the main auditorium of the academy. It was a wild buzz that day, all for the sake of getting the heroes onto the side of the citizens of Sternbild.

"What a waste of time." Barnaby whispered through his false smile.

"Huh?" Katsuko cocked her head in his direction, trying to look as discreet as possible while still smiling.

"We're not being effective here. We should be out on patrol, looking for Lunatic." Explained the orphan hero.

"Bunny, isn't this your alma mater? Enjoy yourself," Katsuko smiled at a group of students, waving a little harder. "Besides, the higher-ups want us to get back on the peoples' side. That means doing stuff like this. If you ask me, its pretty fun," She gave him a quick smile. "I never went to this school but I'm still impressed. A school made for NEXT, would you believe it? It's places like these we need to encourage, show people that NEXT can become something great with the powers they have." She expressed.

"Touching, but I don't see how our smiles can do anything," The blonde shrugged and moved his gaze to the third of their trio. "Or dressing up in ridiculous costumes. Just why was Origami Cyclone dressed in some sort of party dress when we got here? And with rabbit ears- and don't you start with me." He added quickly, casting a warning look to his partner before she could crack a joke.

The brunette pouted. "No fair, I had about five good ones that would knock this crowd dead," Bunny gave a deadpanned look at Katsuko threw her arms in surrender. "Kidding, kidding! Lighten up, will you? Besides, it was pretty cool seeing Origami dressed as Holly Bunny." She smiled as the youngest of their group waved her fan like a geisha, a humble smile on her lips. "It was almost as cool as watching her dress in a red _keikogi_ like Minata from _Snake Riders_ last week."

Barnaby raised his eyebrow. "Last week?"

"Yeah. You know, Origami is a web star," Confusing her partner further, Katsuko placed one on her hip to explain. "It's something her company encouraged her to do. She goes out and about around with a camera crew in Sternbild, dressed like different anime characters. She acts like them and even does a few stunts like them. It's pretty impressive since she can look _exactly _like the characters." Katsuko looked thoughtful. "It's pretty cool. Her make-up and costume team must do a really good job."

"And you know this how?"

"Well, I may or may have not become a fan of her show."

"Meaning you are, and you waste your time looking at internet videos. Typical old woman."

"You're _so _lucky we're in front of the cameras right now, Bunny."

Diverting their anger from each other, the both of them watched with raised eyebrows as Origami sudden strutted a pose with a lose swing of her hips.

* * *

"_Ha! So we finally meet! Pay attention everyone! I shall now teach you the secrets on how to become a hero! Swing, swing! And now a flutter of the fan!"_

As Origami Cyclone's voice boomed from every TV in Sternbild, including the largest one in Sternbild Square, a person took a sip out of a can of apple juice, his dark purple eyes glaring at the kimono-clad hero.

"_That's right, everyone! Repeat after me, please: Swing, swing, and flutter!"_

The person shifted his eyes to the streets, indenting his yellow hood as a squadron of police cars drove by. The can of apple juice fell to the floor, the empty can disappearing into a sinkhole of sand.

* * *

Katsuko sighed tiredly as she fell into the seat of a classroom desk, grimacing as her body suit stuck to her like a second skin. Despite the air condition in the classroom, it still felt as she was in a fever.

"Buh, it's so hot." She whispered, resting her cheek and sighing as she met cold wood. Barnaby's helmet sat right next to her head as the owner sat down with a look just as exhausted.

"I'm tired." He sighed, fanning out his hair to stop it from matting on his neck and forehead.

Katsuko looked up tiredly, switching to her other cheek. "Don't tell me you want to go home already."

"Sounds good to me," Iva walked into the room, removing her mask and taking a seat next to Barnaby. Out of her pocket came a white fan with a design of yellow fox with sneakers, a green bow on one of her ears and the words _"Faster than the wind" _across the bottom. She fanned herself with it, sighing.

"What, you're giving up?" Asked Katsuko. Iva cracked open an eye, the sleeves of her kimono hanging limply off her body suit.

"Why not?"

"Hey, what happened to you?" The older hero gave a wistful smile. "You were so jazzed up at the ceremony, waving your fan and shirirken here and there. You even came here dressed as Holly Bunny, acting all cute and excited," Katsuko cocked her head. "What happened?" She asked.

"It was all for the kids attending the event, and the bloggers and TV guys. My web show's a hit when I'm cosplaying, but my sponsors and company wanted me to try something to get more attention. To tell the truth," She paused, flicking her wrist to close her fan. "I'm not qualified to be teaching anyone, unless they want to know how to fix a tear in a sailor suit or how to get some attention in the background."

Katsuko moved her cheek to her open palm, propping her elbow up.

"That seems pretty useful."

"No it's not," The platinum-blonde shook her head, clamping her hands to the sides of her head. "There's no way any of that's useful. That's it, I'm facing reality; I'm not cut out to be a hero."

Katsuko gave a compassionate smile, reaching out and patting the young NEXT's head. "C'mon, Origami. Don't say that." Iva's head lowered further.

"I'm lowest-ranking hero."

"Origami-"

"Even the fans on my show agree. My blog, the comments on my web page, everyone's bashing me."

Katsuko winced. The Media was the greatest connection to the people. Bashing digitally was just as painful as a verbal blow.

"Seriously?"

"I should just quit now," A cloud of depression hung over Iva, storm clouds sent a thundering. "I can do that, yeah? I'll call it quits and head back to my parents' place in Moscow. They say they need some help with the cattle and my brothers and sisters."

"You're from Russia?" Katsuko asked, eyebrows reaching the top of her head. Now that she had a good look at Iva, Katsuko could see that she had distinctive European feature. Her skin was almost pale enough and her cheeks bones and chin weren't as curved as someone born in Japan.

"Born and raised," Iva sighed, placing her chin on the desk. "I should have stayed there. It's all my fault that our ratings are dropping. Forget Lunatic." She huffed.

"Aw man, quit talking like that. You have a little rain cloud over you and it's starting to affect me, too." Katsuko weakly chuckled just as the classroom door flew open.

"Hello, you three. Are you ready?" Asked the old man from the ceremony. Barnaby stood up with a nostalgic smile, a little bit of s skip in the small hop he made out of his chair.

"Principle Lucini, how are you sir?" He asked, receiving a hug from the man.

"Ah, Barnaby!" He praised, shaking the young man's hand enthusiastically. "Good to see you, son! I'm so proud when I heard you were accepted into the League of Heroes!" He smiled.

"Well, it's all thanks to this school and your guidance, sir." Replied the hundred-strength using NEXT.

"I'm glad to hear that, my boy. So good to see you, yes!" Lucini grinned before moving to Iva as she stood, pulling her into a hug as well. "Iva! Look at you! You were only a little girl when I last saw you. But now look at you! You're a beautiful young lady. I'm so proud of you, too!" He smiled.

"Please, don't call me by my first name, sir." Whispered the Russian, her former mentor chuckling and patting her shoulder.

"Ah, right! I should be calling you Origami Cyclone. What a wonderful name for a hero," He smiled, unaware of the sinking shoulders Iva possessed. "The both of you have done me so proud. I could not have asked for better students." He turned to Katsuko, who braced herself as the man walked over and surprisingly pulled her into s hug. "Miss. Wild Tigress, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person! Thank you so much for lending your time to us while working with your busy schedule." He greeted. Katsuko grinned back.

"You, too. Thanks for having me," She said, scratching the back of her neck. "I really hope you don't mind me here, since I'm not a graduate of this school." She laughed nervously. Principle Lucini shook his head with a smile, throwing one hand in the air out of excitement, almost striking Wild Tigress on the nose.

"It's no trouble at all! The students will be _thrilled _to have an ex-star hero lecturing them on what it takes to be a hero!"

"Uh, could you leave out the "ex-" part and just call me a start hero?" Katsuko laughed, a little annoyed and silently warning her "boyfriend" to not pull a snigger, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it.

"Yes, of course! I just hope you three are ready. The students are waiting." Beamed the head master.

"Right." Replied Barnaby and Iva.

"Sure." Katsuko shrugged.

* * *

"One of the most important things a hero needs to do is earn points!" Barnaby smiled and held a finger up in attention to the class he had. "Take before it is taken! That will help you once you are qualified to join the League!"

"Right!" Shouted his students.

* * *

"The most important thing a hero needs to know is this; saving the people before anything else!" Katsuko stood before her students, crossing her arms as they took over the track of the academy. "Don't do anything else beforehand! Destroy a few buildings if you have to! Remember; haste makes waste!"

"Right!" Agreed her students. One shot her arm in the air.

"Yes?"

"What was your kiss with Mr. Barnaby like?" She asked excitedly, half of the other female students buzzing with the same question and those of the like. Katsuko let out an aggravated sigh, a light blush skimming her nose and cheeks.

"Ladies, let me tell you something. Kissing Bunny is like catching a cold; it's unhealthy, nauseating, and you wish it was over the minute it started." She stated bluntly. The students stared at her, shocked, before Katsuko realized that she was supposed to sound like she was in love with Barnaby, much to her displeasure. "But. . . At least he tried he tried his best! That's why. . . I love him so much!" She clapped her hands, shying away from the conversation. "Alright, now let me tell you some techniques on how to save folks real quick!"

* * *

"One of the most important things about being a hero is to showcase their sponsors!" Iva pumped one fist in the air, her original fan held between her fingertips. "When the camera is angled directly on you, make sure the logos of your sponsors are shown! Is everyone with me?" She looked around, surprised to see that her students were looking at her in disappointment. "Huh?"

"I don't want to be a hero for screen-time." Sighed one student.

"Do you have anything, like, useful?" Sneered another.

Iva gulped and fanned herself nervously. "Uh. . . Let me think for a second." She said, her fan slowly touching her lips as nothing came to mind.

* * *

After her session was over, Iva stepped out of the auditorium and sighed, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She knew this was a bad idea, coming back to her old school and teaching what she had only learned from her promotional artists and boss. Shame burned at her face worst than a bad sunburn and she began to wonder why she had agreed to come back in the first place.

She pulled out a small pill of aspirin wrapped in a clothe and she sighed, clutching it in her hand.

"Mr. Sky High. . ." She whispered, remembering the very person who gave her the pain reliever.

* * *

_Iva raced into the hero's training room, trembling as she ran to the boxing sack hanging by the wall._

"_I can't believe myself!" She punched at the boxing sack, gritting her teeth as a painful needles stung at her knuckles. "I fell off that building! Scratching out my company's logo, too! My boss was so steamed, too. . ." Her hands formed into together fists and they shot out at the boxing sack like angry hornets, unrelenting, non-calculated, and with a terrible sting. Iva threw one last rough punch, the skin on her middle knuckle splitting and bleeding. "Ow." She whimpered._

"_Is someone here?" Iva yipped at the voice and turned to make a run for it, but she ran into something solid. She feel back, losing her footing, but a hand shot out and grabbed her own before she met the floor. "Miss. Origami? What are you doing here? I was sure everyone left half an hour ago." She looked at Sky High's surprised face, and her reacting was instantaneous._

_She squealed, took a few steps back and bowed repeatedly._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I didn't m-m-mean to r-run into y-y-you! I-I just got so scared! N-Not by you, of course, M-Mr. Sky High! Wh-What I meant was-!"_

"_Whoa, slow down, Miss. Origami. You'll get yourself a headache." The senior NEXT placed his hands on her shoulders, making her stop her blabbering and turning her cheeks into a vibrant pink that could rival cherry blossoms._

"_I-I already have one. . . And a sore hand." She sighed, her head throbbing from the blood that rushed into her head and her earlier injury._

"_What happened?" Sky High gasped, grabbing her hand. Iva let out a pained cry and pulled her hand back. Unaware that the older blonde had a good grip, she pulled herself closer to Sky High and met his face, their noses a hairbreadth apart. "Miss. Origami?" Asked Sky High, looking at her worriedly._

"_M-My hand. " Explained the scared NEXT, sniffling and fighting back tears. It would be an embarrassment to cry in front of a well-beloved hero and superior. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry! Please, let me help you," Sky High pulled her out of the training room and to his own changing room, sitting down the blushing Russian on one of the comfortable couches and searching through his locker. Iva took a second to look around the room, noting the beige-colored walls had posters of Sky High and various photos of him at important events. It looked like the older hero was popular around Sternbild._

'_**Unlike me,' **__She thought with a sigh. __**'I can never take the spotlight. The background's where I belong.' **_

"_Here we go," Sky High sat on one knee, holding his free hand out while his other held a piece of clothe damp in antibiotic medicine. Iva offered her hand and winced as the cloth dabbed around her wound before it was firmly placed over the split skin to stop the blood. "I'm sorry if this is painful. Here," The blue-eyed man gave her two pain killer pills and a water bottle. "These should help with your headache."_

"_Th-Thank you, Mr. Sky High." Stuttered Iva, swallowing down one of the pills with her water bottle._

"_We never actually exchanged our names, have we?" Sky High tilted his head with what was close to a puppy pout, the look almost making Iva turn more pink than she already was. "Keith Goodman." He introduced himself._

"_I-Iva Karelin." Iva mumbled as Keith tied the cloth around her hand. "A-And thank you for helping me, Mr. Good. . . Mr. Sky High." She was too nervous to say his real name, feeling to exposed. _

"_Iva. . . What a nice name," Keith smiled, stirring up another blush and unaware of it. "Are you sure you're alright, though? Did someone hurt you?" He asked worriedly. Iva shook her head quickly, forcing a ghost of a smile on her lips. _

"_No, I-I hurt myself on accident." She assured, only making Keith more worried. "I was. . . Angry with myself. You saw what happened today, right?" She bit her lip, looking at her injured hand. "I made myself the laughing stock of my company and sponsors. And now I took my anger out and hurt myself." She shook her head. "And now I have to go to the lecture at Hero Academy next week. Mr. Sky High. . . I-I don't think I can do that."_

"_Why?" Asked Keith._

"_I'm a failure." Mumbled the sad blonde. "How can I help those kids when I can't even help myself?"_

"_Then you should help yourself."_

_Iva looked up, taken aback by the grin on Keith's face._

"_I-I beg your pardon-"_

"_Help yourself. Get yourself out of your slump!" Keith patted her on the back, the force almost sending Iva flying off her seat. "Being sad won't help you at all, Miss. Origami! The best of ourselves come out when we're excited, full of life! You don't worry about the "what ifs" and hardships! My best advice is this," He grinned brightly, his teeth beating the sun in a gleaming contest. "Have fun, and have fun, again!"_

"_Have fun. . ." Iva mulled over the words for a second, before looking at Sky High's ridiculous grin. Something bubbled in her and with the lack of holding back, she giggle quietly._

"_There! Laughing is the best way to be happy," He pulled Iva up, clasping his large hands over hers. "Always smile like this, Miss. Origami. You look best when you do," Iva blushed, boring her eyes to her feet as Sky High smiled. "I wish you the best at Hero Academy. Remember to have fun!"_

"_Have fun," She repeated before nodding and smiling for real. "Yes! I promise I will, Mr. Sky High." She swore._

_Sky High grinned and patted her head, proud of her. "Thank you for taking my word, Miss. Origami. Thanks, and thanks again!"_

_Iva laughed again, more freely and worries gone._

* * *

"He's right," The pale blonde placed the items back in her pocked and placed both her fist in front of her, mustering up a determined look. "I have to remember to have fun with this! This isn't just a day to teach! It's a day about fun. . . Right?" She added lamely. She crossed her arms with her lips held tight, her eyes aiming to the ground. "How though?" She asked herself.

A buzz of excitement roared in her ears and she whipped her head into the direction of the noise. Wild Tigress was having her hands full, the group she was with displaying their powers. All the while, despite how mundane or odd each was, Tigress was cheering them on and clapping her hands.

"Whoa! I've never seen a NEXT with sketchy skin before! Wicked!"

"Man, sweating? Talk about original! Awesome!"

"Balding, that's the distraction to take! Criminals won't see it coming!"

"Remember! Don't over-think your power, no matter what it is! You're true potential will become obvious as you train with your powers!"

The words triggered something in Iva's mind, and one memory was bought back to her.

* * *

_A fifteen-year-old and just recent to discover her NEXT ability, Iva had been enrolled to Hero Academy a few months she moved to Japan. Enthralled by its culture and traditions, she dove herself into the world of anime and manga, collecting everything from light novels, director cuts of DVDs, a few trunk fulls of cosplays, and webpage that dedicated to almost every anime out there. Though enjoying her world of Japanese cartoons and books, she sat one day near a stature of Mr. Legend, her thumb running past the sides of pages of the manga she had, her eyes filled with sorrow._

"_Can I actually become a hero, like the ones on anime and manga?" She asked to the air around her, tilting her head in expense. "I'm not sure I have what it takes. . ."_

"_C'mon, Weeaboo, you know that's not true."_

"_You calling me "Weeaboo" isn't helping," She huffed to thin air, her shoulders rising as her head lowered."You're lucky, Edward. Everyone says you're bound to graduate with your power. Not like me. I'm just a big failure."_

_A small pool of sand swirled in front of her and a young man popped out from the ground, his eyes glowing bright blue and his long hair a dark orange._

"_Hey, don't pout, Iva. Just because it's cute doesn't mean you should be doing it."He teased, tugging on his own ponytail. Iva scowled and the young man chuckled. "I'm joking, 'Eve," He swore before looking at her considerately. "But why are you putting yourself down about your powers? You never said anything before."_

"_That's because I couldn't proper Japanese until two months ago." Iva sighed._

"_Iva, I'm being serious here."_

"_Me, too. Partly," Iva rested her hands at her sides, palms flat on the surface of her seat. "And isn't what I said earlier obvious? My ability is useless," She held a deeper pout. "I don't even see how it can be useful." She said, pulling her legs up and to her chest and laying her head on her knees._

"_You're obsessing way too much over this. You're gonna be, fine!" Edward smiled, optimism in his eyes infused with power. "There's gotta be something only __**you **__can do, Iva!" He said. Iva tilted her head, still doubtful of her friend's words._

"_But what?"_

_Edward laughed, pulling himself out of the sand bath and brushing the white rocks off the shoulders of her training jacket. Throwing an arm over Iva, he squeezed her lithe body and smiled, enjoying the pink coloring that bloomed across her cheeks._

"_E-Edward!"_

"_You're over-thinking it," He squeezed her again, nosing his face into her blonde hair. "It'll become obvious as you train."_

* * *

"Hey, Miss. Wild Tigress!"

Katsuko stopped in her tracks, cocking her head and surprised to see Iva jogging over to her.

"Oh, hey, Origami," She greeted with a smile when the minor stood in front of her. "You know, you can just call me Katsuko. Everyone's left to Bunny's class. Your group too, right?" She asked.

"Yes," Iva answered. "Um, Miss. Katsuko, can you take a look at my power for a second?"

Katsuko pulled a face. Iva wasn't one to voice out a favor from anyone. One of the youngest of the current League of Heroes wasn't a girl of many words. Still, the way orchid-purple eyes looked at her pleadingly drew her in.

"Erm, sure! Lay it on me."

* * *

"Wow!" Katsuko gasped in awe, brown-gold eyes as wide as her own staring back her. Her hand pointed at the reflection, the duplicate of herself jumping and pointing back. Everything was right, to the last strand of cordovan-brown hair styled into cat-shaped ears to the sparkling flecks in wide, amber-crown eyes. "That's amazing!

"Wow, that's amazing!" Replied her double.

"That's OK! You don't have to copy me."

"That's OK! You don't have to copy me."

"I'm serious. You can stop now."

"I'm serious. You can stop now."

"Arrgh!" Katsuko had enough, throwing her fist once angrily. "I'm not kidding, Origami!"

"Oh!" Flushing, the second Katsuko clapped her hands over her mouth. "S-Sorry." She apologized, her voice gently resembling Iva's. Katsuko placed her hands on her hips, smiling and very impressed.

"Still, that's a pretty cool power. You're able to shape-shift into another person's appearance."

"It's not useful for saving people, though." Iva sighed, timidly brushing away her temporary brown hair.

"What do you mean?" Katsuko leaned on the edge of the statue of Mr. Legend, the back of her knees meeting the edge. "Sounds plenty useful. You could turn into me and use y Hundredth-Power!"

"Not really. You see, I can copy someone's appearance, but not their powers. . ." Her voice trailed off, Iva looked to the side in a lost state. Katsuko whistled. While Iva's power was interesting, there was little use to it.

"You got a point there. . ."

"See! It's just like I told you. I should just quit and move back home!" The shape-shifter's face turned red and tears burst from momentarily brown eyes, Iva sobbing into her hands and shaking her head. "I should just get a job here and pull some money together to get a plane ticket back home!" She cried.

"No I'm getting depressed," Katsuko giggled, trying to make the best of a situation. She smiled over to the sobbing NEXT in a motherly fashion. "Could you stop crying with my face there?" She asked, feeling odd. It was really weird to see someone crying with a face that looked exactly like your own.

"O-Oh, sorry," Wiping her face, Origami released a coat of blue light away from her and changed to her regular appearance, off-purple eyes puffy and red from crying. Katsuko patted the spot next to her, motioning Iva to sit next to her. Though reluctant, the blonde planted herself next to the older hero, squeaking as her head was patted at, her hair almost getting in her eyes.

"Miss. Katsuko!"

"You're still young, Iva. You're still a kid." Katsuko laughed. Iva prepared to retort but Katsuko beat her to it. "Which is why you shouldn't be obsessing over this. Your power is useful; you just have to keep working with it until you find something you think it will do good for." Katsuko advised. Iva looked at her past her obscuring blonde locks, turning still-silent for a second.

"You're not the first to tell me that."

"Who was that?" Katsuko asked. Iva's lips trembled, the name upon her lips wavering.

"Edward Keddy. He's. . . He was my only friend when I went here," Her face turned as red as a tomato, the times Edward would teasingly kiss her cheek to just to see her blush coming to mind. Happy memories were what she wanted to remember, yet Iva could not push back that horrible day, where hearts were as red as blood and the day that made her reel whenever she saw chocolate in heart-shaped boxes. "I didn't really take his words to heart. I should have, since he was my senior and he knew more than anyone else. He was at the top of our year."

"Really," Katsuko made that sound as if that wasn't a question, more like an assumption. "He never came into the League though, Iva. _You _did," She smiled, tilting her hat off her "kitten ears". "It means you were more suited for the job."

"No, I'm not." Iva muttered stubbornly. Katsuko sighed as she stood up, bringing the web star up by her shoulders and shaking her.

"Iva, quit doing this to yourself! You are the best choice!"

"No, I'm not!" Origami shook herself from Katsuko shaking her head roughly. "You don't understand!"

"Then at least let me! Iva, you'll only become more mad at yourself if you hold this in!" Katsuko shouted. Iva embraced herself, her body bowing forward.

"Edward should have been the hero! Not me!" Sniffling, Iva ran out of the area, kicking up piles of dirt as her feet raced her out of there. Katsuko didn't move to catch up with her, knowing that Iva needed some time to herself.

* * *

As much as Katsuko would have _loved _to sit and listen to the principle of Hero Academy go on and on about how popular and incredibly smart Barnaby was during his school days, another though preoccupied her mind as the three of them sat in one of the classrooms.

"Hey, can I ask something?" She paused her partner and his mentor's flighty chit-chat. "What was he like back then?" She asked. Barnaby looked away, a tiny and bashful smile on his lips.

"Hey, enough already, Tigress." He chuckled, so caught up in nostalgia that he felt flattered that Katsuko wanted to know more.

."Not you, Bunny. I meant Iva." Deadpanned his "girlfriend", a sour look making Barnaby turn away with a mumbling a sound close to disappointment.

'_Why am I disappointed?' _He wondered.

"Iva, well. . . She was an interesting one," Principle Lucini explained. "You must understand that it was difficult for her here. She joined this school at fifteen after she moved into Japan from Russia. Speaking Japanese wasn't too difficult for her since of her dedication of, well.-"

"Being an otaku?" Suggested Katsuko, Barnaby rolling his eyes at her knowledge of that word. Lucini scratched his head, moving on.

"Yes, well. Her power was unique as well. Vastly, I must say. However, I don't think she was able to reach her full potential due to how shy and quiet she was. She hid behind a friend she made while taking a senior class, Edward Keddy." Lucini sighed, clasping his hands in front of himself. "He was a fine young man. At the top of his class and very charismatic. Everyone enjoyed his company. He was like you, Barnaby." Lucini smiled bitterly, running one hand through his thinning hair in distress. "However, an accident occurred and, well. . . I'm sorry." He sighed. "It's not a subject we usually bring up, especially on February fourteenth."

"Wait, are you referring to the "Bloody Valentine" incident that happened three years ago?" Asked Barnaby. Katsuko cocked her head, the name faintly familiar.

""Bloody Valentine"? I heard of that somewhere. . ." Pondered the brunette.

* * *

"_Having a fun day, Weeaboo?"_

_Iva looked at the ice cream in her hand, trying her best to make sure Edward couldn't see her red face._

"_Yeah, I am," She managed to say, taking a bite out of her waffle cone. "Thanks for the ice cream, Edward."_

"_Hey, its Valentine's day, right? We gotta be stuffing ourselves this year, Iva," The achiving and bright young man took a bite out of his rocky road ice cream, gulping down the frozen desert and howling with laughter as his teeth turned numb. "Damn, I needed that!"_

_Giggling, Iva quickly licked-up her strawberry-vanilla-swirl as the two of them strolled down to Main Street, enjoying Valentine's Day the best as they could without becoming driven into public pressure and ignoring the stares at them that suspected them of being a couple._

_Iva turned pink at the thought, only imagining being pulled into Edward's arms, his eyes closing his he leaned in to kiss her. She had a crush on her best friend, the only person to ever accept her, despite being from another part of the world and for having full doubt in herself. He was there for her, by her side as she was for his. Iva loved him._

'_**He doesn't feel the same,' **__Iva thought with a sigh, almost crushing her cone in her tightening grip. __**'He can have any girl he wants. Why would he want me?'**_

"_Iva," Edward suddenly grabbed her hand, his face looking urgent. "Something happening, look!" He jerked his head to the bank nearby, a group of people gathered by. Edward pulled the protesting Iva to the scene, the both of them hiding behind the crowd. A robber stood at the top of the bank's stairs, holding a woman at gun-point. Police were there, but they were waiting for the NEXT, lest the chance the woman would be hurt._

"_Let's go, Iva," The younger NEXT chocked out a sound of worry as Edward lightly yanked on her hand. Her friend looked back at her, passion dancing in his eyes. "We're the only ones who can do this! C'mon, Iva, we can help!"He urged. Iva shook her head, looking the other way._

"_Using our powers is against Academy rules, Edward."_

"_Are you kidding me?!" Edward scoffed, throwing Iva's hand. "This about it; our powers are __**needed **__here. We can save the day, Iva. What's the point of not using them right now when they're needed the most?" He asked, taking Iva by her shoulders._

"_My power isn't even useful." Sighed the short NEXT. Edward cupped her chin, forcing her to burn her eyes into his own._

"_Iva, you'll be fine. I'll be right there to back you up," He gritted his teeth when Iva looked away. "C'mon, Iva!"_

"_Please, no, Edward." The Russian begged, the responsibility eating at her, a black void swirling within the pit of her stomach. With a growl, Edward took a step to the scene, looking back at Iva with silent rage._

"_You better be ready, Weeaboo. I'm counting on you." He muttered, running behind the building. Iva wanted to run after him but it looked as if Edward had already taken form of his plan. He jumped behind the criminal, camouflaged by his sand manipulation, and grabbing the gun. As he held it with a confident smirk, the criminal's partner snuck up behind him, the gun tosses from hand to hand amongst the three as Edward tried to break out of them._

"_Iva, help me!" He shouted. Iva stood where she was, her hands shaking at her sides and her knees turning into jelly. Fear constricted around her, a voice of doubt in her mind screaming that she would die if she took a step forward. "What are you waiting for-"_

_The bullet was shot from the gun and a body fell. Edward held the gun in his hands, the cold metal stinging his skin. Iva could only see him standing there, blood soaking near his feet and gun smoke scarcely marking the area. Iva was too scared to scream, the blood upon the street slickly painting a bloody Valentine's day._

* * *

Iva stood by the stature of Mr. Legend once more, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the cloth Sky High had given her. She dabbed the soft cloth around her cheeks, sighing at the feel.

"Hey there, Weeaboo."

Gasping, Iva turned around and stepped back, believing she was seeing a ghost as Edward walked over to her with a cocky smirk. His peach-orange hair has turned into a short buzz cut, his rare-colored eyes holding confidence and a sinister glare.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, taking a step back as each of his steps grew closer to her. "I-"

"Hey, this is where we met to talk, right?" Edward asked, resting his leg on the platform of the limestone statue. "You always ran away here when people picked on you or ignored you. I had to stop you from crying your eyes out." He began to laugh, shaking his head like a drunk. "You were a crybaby back then, Iva."

"How did you get out?" Iva kept her distance, her heart beating a mile a minute. "I thought you were still in jail. . ."

Halting his laughter, he looked at her. Insanity twisted his grin.

"I was, but I came back for _you_, Iva." He crackled. Iva looked away, pressing her upper lip to her lower.

"I-I don't know what to say-"

"Oh you don't have to say anything," Edward's smirk turned into a snarl, his eyes turning a light blue. "You won't be able to speak after I'm done with you, traitor!" He lunged at her, a scream ripped from Iva's throat.

* * *

"Iva!" Katsuko raced out of the classroom with Barnaby and Lucini hot on her tail, coming towards the statue. Edward already had a vortex of sand convulsing around them, pushing Iva's head under the swirls of sand, pulling her head up the gasp and beg for air.

"Do you know how much I _suffered _because of you, Iva?!" He roared, plunging the struggling blonde back into the sand. "I was this close to becoming a certified hero! You ruined everything!" He yanked her back up, spitting as she looked at him desperately, a display that prayed for mercy. "Why didn't you try and help me that day!? I went to save someone so why did I go to jail when a whinny brat like you got to be a hero!" His chokehold tighten, eyes dilating as Iva could only struggle in vain. "It's all your fault, Iva!_ I lost everything all because you were too scared to move!_" He threw her head back into the sand, waiting for her suffocating death.

"Origami!"

"Edward!"

The latter looked up, smirking when Tigress tried to grab at him. He slipped back into the sand, releasing Iva and fleeting the area. Barnaby caught Iva and helped her breath again, the red-faced hero trying to cough sand out of her air-deprived lungs.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Iva pushed herself out of his arms and look at the ground, trails of sand making puddles on the floor.

"Why did you interfere?" She sighed, dragging her hands through her hair to shake off sand."I would be willing to die if it somehow made him feel better." She confessed.

"Why would you say that?" Katsuko gasped in dismay. Iva hunched her shoulders to her neck, emotional and physical pain shattering down her spine and ribs.

"Don't you get it yet? I'm the one who ruined his life-"

"Edward is just trying to find someone to blame, Iva," Barnaby interrupted. As he explained, Iva's eyes widened at every word. "He should have never stepped in. What happened back then was not your fault." Iva looked ahead, her eyes glinting with what could not match tears.

"No. . . He asked for my help. I would have been willing to do anything for him back then because. . . Because. . ." She sighed, thrusting her fingers into her bangs and gripping her skull. "I loved him. I was in love with him, always at his side, always there to laugh and cry with him. But when he needed me the most, I froze. I couldn't do anything, but become afraid at the thought of being killed," She shook with anger, directing it all at herself, hiding her face in her hands. "I should have been. . . If I had jumped in, he would have been a hero!" Her shoulders shook, warm tears slipping past the crack of her fingers, her bones shackling with the burden she carried. "A much better hero. . . Than me. . ." She whispered brokenly.

"Iva. . ." Her shoulder was handled gently, the acting causing the otaku to look into Katsuko eyes, wisdom flooding through the golden pillars in her eyes. "You got this all wrong. Edward simply wasn't ready to be a hero back then. And he'll mess up again if you don't stop him." She warned. Iva averted her eyes.

"What am _I _suppose to do? My power-"

"It's not your power that held you back, back then," Katsuko stated. "You knew what had to be done. But now, you're a hero. I think you know what you have to do," Katsuko guided the girl to stand. "You don't want the same thing to happen again."

The words of the past and present clashed into her, the shape-shifting NEXT able to understand. Keith's, Katsuko's, Edward's, even Barnaby's words finally made sense to her and made her see the truth. Her delicate eyes narrowed, turning into a soft shade of baby-blue.

"Edward needs me. . ." She stood, running off without another word. Proud of herself, Katsuko grinned.

"I'm better than I thought!"

"And so humble, too." Barnaby added sarcastically. Katsuko frowned.

"It's no big deal," She huffed, standing up and looking back at him. "We have to go help Iva." She followed after the same trail the younger hero took, Barnaby staring while his former mentor smiled.

"You're a lucky man, Barnaby."

"So _she _keeps telling me."

* * *

"Edward!" Cupping her hands around her mouth, Iva called out for her friend in one of the parking lots, hoping to see him somewhere in the mid-twilight. Something grabbed her by the ankle and shoved her down, her wrists caught and her small body crushed under a stronger one. Her breath caught in her throat, the cologne the person held very recognizable.

"Edward." She whispered.

"You were looking for me, right?" He smirked, pushing himself off her and standing, his hands in his pockets. "Why do you look so scared? Gonna cry again?"

"I came to talk to you," Iva turned to sit, looking into Edward's eyes. "Please, Edward, I want you to stop!" She whispered with hope, lunging and grabbing at the front of his shirt. "_Please, Edward!_"

"Shut up!" He turned the tables and grabbed Iva by her shirt, ready to punch her lights out. A burst of flames separated the two of them in the next instant, creating a wall of blue and green fire around them. The both of them looked to the gaping gale of the red moon, Lunatic standing on top of one of the buildings with his crossbow held precisely.

"_Sinful one, you're time has come." _He whispered in dread.

"It's Lunatic. . ." Iva whispered in fright.

"Why did he shoot at me?" Edward demanded.

"_You escaped prison without atoning for the murder you committed_," Lunatic's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his green and blue fire surrounding his body. His cloak was burn away and the gathered flames were swirling around the arrow of his weapon. _"You shall pay for it with your life!"_

Volleys of fire arrows rained upon them, Edward trying to make an escape from his certain death. Iva held herself with horror making her solid, afraid for her life.

"_Being sad won't help you at all, Miss. Origami! The best of ourselves come out when we're excited, full of life! You don't worry about the "what ifs" and hardships! My best advice is this; Have fun, and have fun, again!"_

"_Remember! Don't over-think your power, no matter what it is! You're true potential will become obvious as you train with your powers!"_

"_You're obsessing way too much over this. You're gonna be, fine! There's gotta be something only __**you **__can do, Iva!"_

The assuring words bounced all around her, making her entire body swirl with blue NEXT energy.

"_You're over-thinking it. It'll become obvious as you train."_

"_But now, you're a hero. I think you know what you have to do."_

Her eyes turned bright, the violent blue resembling a strike of lightning.

"Wait a second."

Lunatic looked over his shoulder, his expression hidden by his mask as another Edward walked over, his purple eyes blazing by the dangerous fires around him. The first Edward looked shocked, unable to understand why there was a copy of him standing a few feet away.

The second Edward glared venomously. "I'm the real Edward." He took a step forward, holding his hands into fists. "You said you were looking for me, right?" He smirked, looking down at the dark vigilant of darkness. "So what are you waiting for?" He asked in a snarky tone. Lunatic eyed him, angling his weapon.

"_You who resembles a sinner, identify yourself." _He commanded. The second Edward growled under his throat.

"I told you, I'm the real Edward!"

"_Are you prepared to atone for your sins?"_

As if the question were asked directly to herself, Iva nodded in her Edward guise, ready to take the hit.

"_Very well. . ." _Lunatic redirected his crossbow, though only for a split second as he re-aimed at the first Edward, the two of them gasping as the flames grew larger. _"Sinners must pay for the evil they caused. Accept your fate as justice. . ." _He pursed, cocking the gun. Iva raced forward and threw herself in front of Edward, back to her usual appearance and a determined scowl on her face.

"Go ahead, shoot me!" She screamed, a fire in her stomach and her heart releasing itself, pounding with blood. "I'll protect Edward with me life! I won't _let you _take him away from me!"

"_Foolish child," _Lunatic cooed, aiming at Iva's heart. _'You're fool-hardy lust for this boy ends you."_

"It's not lust . . ."

The arrow was pulled back and triggered, the ball of fire shooting to Iva. At the last moments, Iva turned and smiled sadly at Edward, warmth and admiration in her eyes.

"Edward. . . I loved you back then. . ."

The two of them were suddenly picked up and bought out of harm's way, a cavern of stone and fire made were they were. Lunatic made a turn and dodged the on-coming end of Barnaby's boot, the rookie chasing after him to the high buildings. On the ground, Katsuko high-fived Origami and tilted her hat at Edward.

"You kids stick around here," She ruffled Iva's hair, mindful of the sand that still lingered there. "Ya did good, Origami." She praised, Iva giggling and blushing light. Edward stared at them, having no idea what to say.

* * *

At the top of the bell tower of Hero Academy, Katsuko and Barnaby stood side-by-side as Lunatic stood by the edge of the building, glowering at them behind his mask.

"Why did you try to get rid of Edward? He has nothing to do with Ouroboros!" Barnaby shouted, his anger fueled by the dry laugh Lunatic gave. "You're not trying to silence people from your own organization?"

"_I only came here to make evil-doers atone for their sins." _He answered in a swaying tone.

"You're saying you're not with Ouroboros?!" Katsuko asked. Lunatic prepared his weapon, looking at the two heroes as if they were lower than dirt.

"_You talk far too much, Miss. Tigress_." Yawned the NEXT of the green flames.

"You made me lose a lead to Ouroboros, bastard!" Shouted Barnaby. Lunatic shrugged, speaking to Barnaby like a person would to a little kid who lost his lunch money.

"_Oh, that's too bad."_

"Don't do something stupid!" Barnaby was far too gone in his anger to listen to Katsuko's plea, running and swinging his foot in a roundhouse kick. Lunatic leaped into the air and flew on the winds, aiming his arrow.

"_How reckless you let your hatred consume you, hero!" _He sneered, firing the literal firearm. _"Hear the voice of Thanatos!"_

"_Bunny_!" Katsuko ran and jumped into the air, meeting the arrow dead on with her shoulder. A bone cracked somewhere in her, Katsuko crying out as the fire charred her vest and sweater, her hero's sash flittering with flecks of fire consuming it. Throwing back all logic, Katsuko winded her fist back and threw it forward, Lunatic squarely sticking back with a fist of flame. The both of them flew back to the ground, Barnaby managing to catch the panting Kaburagi. He inspected her injury, cursing as the wound bled heavily and form damage within the muscles and bones of the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Katsuko opened her eyes, the twns watery from pain but still holding their happy-go-lucky shine.

"I've been through worst. Thanks for caring, Bunny," He helped her stood, his hands unable to let go of her at that moment. If she were to hurt herself more, even standing right now, he would blame himself. Katsuko had just ran and protected him like that, without even caring for her own well-being. What he thought he would brush away as annoying and stupid was what he saw as Katsuko's care for him. He felt grateful at that one moment and wanted to owe something to Katsuko. He turned and glared at Lunatic, his power increasing to a hundred.

"No," Katsuko gripped his shoulders, making him look back at her. "Didn't I say not to do anything stupid?"

"But-"

"I'm _OK_, Bunny," She leaned forward, hesitating before kissing his cheek softly. "I'm OK." She repeated.

"_I have no wish to fight with you," _The mad man lazily stood, his mask beginning to crack from the punch he had gotten from Wild Tigress. He turned to the couple, holding back every last ounce of anger. _"Let me make myself clear; I'm just getting murderers what they deserve. . ."_

"Killing people?" Katsuko spat, balling her fists and Barnaby's chest as he held her up. "_That's _what you call _justice_?" She snarled, never being able to dream she could hate anyone more than Bunny on a first-time-meeting bases. The villain sighed.

"_The oldest form on earth. An eye for an eye."_

"Yeah? Well, I have a very different approach," Katsuko eased herself on her feet, gnawing and barring her teeth like a fearsome tigress. "My idea of justice is arresting idiots like you!" She barked.

The mask cracked again and Lunatic held the bare pale spot to his cheek, eyeing the seething heroine before him.

"_Interesting. We shall see where that sense of justice leads you." _He kicked his feet off the ground and spun into the sky, vanishing along with the red moon.

"No. . .!" In vain, Katsuko fell forward to catch up to him, a hand grabbing her shoulder before she tripped.

"You can't even walk?" Asked Barnaby, wincing as a small tail of blood poured and stained an off-white vest. Katsuko didn't look as good as she was trying to be, her eyes crossing to meet each other and her feet scrambled messily.

"I-I've been through, worse. . ." She made a face and scowled at the burnt-blonde man. "Bunny, quit multiply! Just because I call ya that doesn't mean you can go and make your own little Bunny spawn army whenever you want." She muttered, confused to see three swirling "Bunnys" in her vision. Barnaby sighed, knowing that Katsuko was too injured to do anything else. Carefully as he could, he picked her up, red her head on his shoulder and looking at her foggy and confused eyes.

"Hang in there, old bat."

* * *

Back at the parking lot, Edward accepted the handcuffs locked around his wrists, keeping his watchful eyes on Iva as she scrubbed her hands together, looking at him with a faint color in her cheeks.

"So. . . Now you know." She sighed, remembering her confession, her proclamation of past love before the moment the two of them would have died. She just hoped Edward didn't feel as mad as he looked. "I. . . I just wanted to say it before anything else. I-I loved you back then, Edward. After what happened, I guess you could say what I felt for you then turned into compassion. I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure you were OK. Wh-What I'm trying to say is-"

"Iva, just shut up."

The snow-blonde looked up, gasping.

"Edward, please-!"

Edward bent down and silenced her with a kiss, her face painted pink and her the corners of her eyes spilling tears. Though chaste, it left Iva with unsteady knees, her breath taken away as Edward ended it and looked the other way, a pouting mutely with his own blush.

"I might have liked you back too, Iva. Maybe if things were different, ya know. . ." He sighed, Iva copying him and wiping her face. He looked up at her and smiled faintly, standing up straight as the Sternbild police came ready to take him to the squad car. "Come by some time, OK? I don't get to see your web show often, so bring a laptop so we can watch 'em together," He raised his hand in a mock wave. "See ya, Weeaboo."

As he was bought into the car and driven away, Iva raised her own hand, a smile of fully acceptance gracing her lips.

"Don't call me Weeaboo. . . And see you then, Edward."

* * *

"Hey!" Katsuko grinned, slightly limping into the heroes' training room, she shoulder looking stiff. "How's it been the past week?"

"You're looking better." Antonio grinned.

"Sweetie, we heard about everything. Oh, you poor dear!" Natalie wept, hugging the recovering Katsuko's healthy side.

"I'm good, Nat," Laughed the NEXT in question. She only had to go through a small surgery to snap a bone or two back into place, so nothing else but the little aftershocks of pain bothered her. Katsuko could still feel the burns that hurt the tender skin between her shoulder but other than that and other minor medical things, she was sure to be well again soon.

"You jumped in the way in ricking pretty boy's life. Props for you, Tigress." Kyle held no teasing in his voice, though he did speak lightly with a small grin.

"Say, where's Origami, by the way?" Katsuko asked suddenly.

"You wouldn't believe it but, she laying in her dressing room now, resting." Said Antonio. His high school friend tilted her head.

"Resting?"

"She fainted when Sky High walked in with a huge bouquet of flowers for her," Kyle held back a laugh. "We all thought they were gonna be for you ("He sent mine right after the surgery." Katsuko added awkwardly to the side.) but while Origami was running on the treadmill, he gave them to her and she fainted while running!" He was holding his mouth, trying not to laugh. "I-It was sweet of him but. . . S-So freakin' hilarious, too!" He laughed.

Katsuko shook her head with a gentle smile, walking past the group. "I'm gonna go check on her." She said, walking to the next set of hallways until she found Iva's dressing room. She was about to enter when laughter came from the crack of the door. Curious, she peeked through the crack and smiled gently.

Iva was lying on the couch of her room, giggling as Keith was telling her a story that was making her laugh with every word. She could see the positively happy red in the Russian's cheeks, her dear little heart probably pounding a minute as Sky High talked to her, his only attention drawn to her. Katsuko was happy for her, glad that Iva had finally come to terms with her powers. When people were allowed to visit her after surgery, Iva had raced in a gave the big news, excitedly stating that she would work as hard as she could with her power, no longer taking the background any more. Katsuko was proud of her then, and she was just as proud at this moment.

Silently, she walked away from the room, smiling as she could hear Iva and Keith's laughter.

* * *

_She fell into his arms, lifeless, motionless, her entire body covered in flames as the red moon's shine washed over her. Barnaby held the woman tight, refusing to let her go even if he did get burnt. He looked up, the scene changing to a family living room decorated for the holidays. Fire ate at everything and three bodies scattered the floor; the one he had and two of ther bodies embracing, the man holding the woman protectively. Just as protective, Barnaby hoisted the woman, up, trying to make her wake from the arrow she had taken for him._

"_Old bat! Damnit, wake up! Don't. . . Don't die!"_

_He looked around, a smirking figure of fire aiming a gun at him. A whip of fire was lassoed, Katsuko's body caught by it and dragged to the man. The man held her closer, his soulless eyes daring Barnaby to move as he caressed a dull cheek and angled a tan jaw to steal a press of the lips._

"_**Get your hands off of her!"**_

* * *

"_Don't leave me!_" Barnaby shouted, sitting up in his bed as a cold sweat stuck his shirt to his back. He took deep and shaky breaths, calming down his racing heart and rubbing his eyes. His laptop laid half-closed on his lap, Katsuko burnt sash fallen on the floor. He turned off his laptop and picked up the sash, feeling the burnt edges of silk, where Katsuko had dived and took the hit for him.

She had actually done that. She chose his life over her own. What Barnaby wanted to know was why and why it was leaving him so awfully flattered and bothered.

_"Oh, of course I was. I care a lot about you, Bunny, don't you get that?"_

"I don't get it. . ." He threw the sash in the other direction, not sure why he was now angry. "Why do you even bother with me!" He snapped. A vision of Katsuko stood across the room, her head tilted and her gentle smile on her face. Her eyes crinkled sweetly as she held one hand in a mute wave.

_"You said "we"," _Said the vision, reminding him of the warm and soft hand that ruffled his hair when those words were spoken. _"That means you're opening up and letting me help. Doesn't surprise me, since we are friends."_

"Friends," He groaned, some odd bittersweet feeling filling him. When Katsuko had placed it that way, why was he beginning to question himself? These warm and fuzzy feelings he was suddenly getting around Katsuko was eating at him alive. He didn't want what he had concluded to come true. It just couldn't be.

"I can't. . . Actually be falling in love with the old hag."

Frustrated with himself, Barnaby threw himself back into his bed, hoping to pass this night of confusion and nightmares.

* * *

_Barnaby: Hi, I'm Barnaby. The member of __**Tigress and Bunny **__who's fussy- as the old bat puts it- about the design of indirect lighting in his apartment. What, we have to take care of some baby? We're heroes, not babysitters, damnit! What the Hell? The old bat knows __**EXACTLY **__what she's doing this time? Hey, don't mess with my stuff, kid! Seriously, I did not ask to be a parent yet, people. Man, I can't believe the old bat knows this stuff. Wow, she really loves kids. It's kind of sweet- __**Wait a second**__! Barnaby, you can't be thinking these things! Especially about __**her**__! Arrggh, damn you, old hag! Geez, next time, on __**Tigress and Bunny; Childish Games We Play**__. See ya!_

_**Tigress and Bunny: Episode Eight: Childish Games We Play**_

* * *

_**Welp, I feel more than glad to have given you that chapter! Oh, believe me that it was very fun. I liked writing up the little scenes with IvaXKeith and IvaXEdward. All of them made me go "Awww~" :3 Seriously, I did enjoy typing this chapter and I look really forwarded to getting to work on the next. That one is really gonna be a favorite since we finally see Barnaby falling for Katsuko, awww~ Ha! I did it again! Well, please make sure to read and review! I have to go get some sleep now since its. . . Wow, half an hour to six AM over here I need my sleep since I'll be going to Anime EXPO on the fifth of July! Hey, if you guys are gonna be there, let me know! I'll be the one in the Kyohei/Nate (Pokemon Black and White 2) cosplay with an Oshawott plushie/backpack, a black messenger bag, and a Mei/Rosa (Pokemon Black and White 2) cosplayer with me^_^ I look forward to seeing anyone there and I really do hope I see some Tiger and Bunny cosplays. Hee-hee! :D Well, see you guys later! Happy Summer!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I've really got nothing to look forward to from the rest of the Summer (Besides my birthday on the nineteenth of this month) so I feel ready to break that boredom with an all new update! This one's gonna be really fluffy, warm-hearted, and funny, so I hope you'll all like it! And it focuses more on Katsuko and Barnaby so, sorry to all of you Dragon Kid fans if were expecting a lot ^^; Oh yeah, and thanks for your reviews, too! You guys are so sweet and it was really nice to hear what everyone had to say. You guys are what keep me going ^_^ Alright, now let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer:** Tiger and Bunny_ _**is under the rights of** Viz Media. **I am only fulfilling a request. **River Lullaby_ **_by _**_Amy Grant_** _is under the rights of_ **_The Prince of Egypt** franchise.**_

* * *

**_~Episode Eight: Childish Games We Play~_**

"_You're finished!" Over the tips of her fingers, Dragon Kid twirled her yellow staff and shot a burst of lightning, frying the clown-dressed robber, his hair smoking as he released his hostage. The NEXT of lightening threw a salute at the camera as it awarded her the points she gained, another victory made by the amazing kung-fu star._

* * *

With the television shut off, a blonde woman dressed in a pantsuit smiled at the girl in the chair with a shrug.

"Well, there's no surprise that you won those points fairly, Pao-Lin. But maybe, you should use some more flair." She suggested.

""More flair"?" Asked her client, tilting her head.

"Add something more to your theme, dear," Her publicist advised. "Something more interesting."

"So you mean still kick ass but with style, right?" Asked the younger blonde, resting her feet on the table in front of her and leaning back. Sighing, the older woman stood and pushed off the teen's feet, earning a surprised frown.

"Please, watch your language, young lady. We've been over this a million of times; would it kill you to be more lady-like?" She asked in a begrudged voice. Pao-Lin tilted her head to the other side.

"What's wrong with how I talk?"

"I mean, maybe you should be more. . . Elegant with your theme. Like Blue Thorn and Origami Cyclone. You've seen them, motivating their audiences with their looks and talents. Blue Thorn can sing and Origami is like a little runway model. We need to bring out more of that in you. Oh!" She stood up, clapping her hands excitedly. "That little clip on your parents gave you," She walked over to the little black velvet box that lay on a table, opening the lid. A purple flower clip rested in the white pillow, bejeweled with tiny rhinestones. "This should work nicely. Here," She held it to the young NEXT. "Try it on, dear." She insisted.

Pao-Lin gave a nervous smile, turning herself in her chair and ignoring the pin, acting as if were the plague.

"No! I'll do anything else, but I won't wear that!" She shook her head. "You can just forget it!" She stated. Girly things always made her stomach feel odd, and being lady-like wasn't something she wanted to try. Like a true tomboy at heart, being herself was all that mattered to her.

Her publicist sighed, never meeting a girl who could be in so much denial of her womanhood.

* * *

Barnaby awoke with a gasp, sitting up and nearly hitting his head with the door to his oxygen capsule. The cold air that chilled his beading sweat made him shiver, his hand reaching up to wipe away the sweat. He almost didn't realized that his hand was shaking from the terrible nightmare he had. It was the same as all the others, ending with that smirking man on fire. The man he could never recognize. The man who murdered his parents.

Someone knocked outside his capsule and he jumped as the door slid open. Katsuko peeked her head in, cocking a brow.

"You OK in there, Bunny?" She asked, dressed in a black tank top that stopped just above her belly button, a small wrap of bandage hidden by the lose top. She jerked her head back a little, bewildered and concern. "Are you. . . Crying?" She asked. Barnaby scowled, pushing himself past her and reaching for his glasses.

"No, I wasn't," He sighed. Still looking unconvinced, Katsuko followed his to the bench to grab her jacket and vest lying on a provided bench.

"You know, we can talk about it, if ya want," She scratched the back of her head, offering a small smile. "Getting it off your chest will make you feel better." She reasoned.

"There's nothing to get off my chest. It was just a nightmare."

"Uh, yeah, _exactly _why we should talk about it. I am your "girlfriend" after all, Bunny."

Sighing, Barnaby began to rub his temples, feeling a potential headache coming on.

"Can we just drop it?"

". . . OK."

Barnaby blinked, looking back at Katsuko as she plucked through the buttons of her jacket. That's it? The Old Bat was just going to drop it when he said so? That had never happen before. Usually, she would pester him on a subject until he ultimately snapped or she ultimately gave-up. It was a battle at teeth and nail when it came to their arguments, with neither of them actually winning. Barnaby was almost worried as to why she wasn't questioning him further.

Well, _almost_.

"_HOW YOU TWO FEELING?" _Saito shouted over the intercom of the room, barking the "bunny's" musings. _"FEEL REFRESHED? ENERGIZED?" _He asked. Katsuko wagged her ear a little from the shout, giving a thumbs-up at the tiny scientist.

"Fit as a fiddle!" She assured. She reached for her open vest, wincing as her arm moved the wrong way and caused her shoulder to burn. She cried out.

"Hey, are you OK?" Barnaby stepped over to her, touching her shoulder lightly. "Where does it hurt?" He asked, looking over the shoulder wrapped in gauze.

"I'm fine, Bunny," The brunette assured him, though small welling tears held back weren't hidden from Barnaby's trained eyes. "Please, after what Palm-face did to me, I suffered worse when I was still a rookie. Hm," She glanced at her left foot, tapping her toe to the floor lightly. "I remember my last worse injury I got was about four years back. Whew, I couldn't do this to my foot for nine months."

"That bad?" Barnaby asked, curious. In hindsight, he had looked over Wild Tigress's records before, but he was only able to surface a little. He barely knew who the Wild Tigress from back then was anything like the bumbling brunette before him. Now that he really thought about it, Barnaby knew so little about Katsuko. It made his insides twist, an unknown guilt stirring there.

Yet that feeling went away as Katsuko wiggled her hands like spider legs, giggling. "Want me to spin you an old wives' tale, lil' Bunny?" She joked. Like a switch was set off on her, she stopped when he eyes landed on her left hand, pulling a small frown before retreating her hands back to her sides. The young hero noticed that his partner had been doing that on occasion, especially when she was about to tease or get affectionate with him. Her eyes would always catch her hand and she would drift into some kind of trance-like state.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. The disappointment melted from Katsuko's eyes, her body's rigid stance dropping as she waved her hands with a nervous look.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" She assured, picking up her shoes, hat, and choker with haste. "I'm just tired. That's all," She forced a smile on her lips. "Don't worry about it, Bunny."

"I'm not worried. If you slow down because of your own problems, you slow me down," Grumbled the blonde, flushing slightly. "Don't bring your personal problems to work."

"Says the guy who went on a rampage after a guy who wasn't even linked to a monster from his past."

Katsuko cursed inwardly, knowing that she went too far as the blonde stared back at her with an unreadable expression, his lip twitching in a hidden emotion. Even though Barnaby spat at her, the vile she spewed back struck below the belt.

She raised her hand to Barnaby, unsure to touch his shoulder.

"B-Bunny," She started. "I-I didn't mean-" An alarm cut her off, the vibration running along her elbow from her wrist communicator. Shaking her head, she flipped open the screen and met Agnes's face. "Talk to me."

"_Tigress, we have an emergency," _Spoke the hostess in a grave tone. _"Get to the Training Center ASAP." _She ordered.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Wild Tigress, flinching her head as Barnaby peeked his chin over. She blushed as wavy blonde side burns tickled her cheek. Agnes noticed but hid her smirk. Sure, she could use this for publicity for the show, though she knew Tigress would refuse her whole face to be seen on camera, exposing her identity. Really, if the woman's "kitten ears" weren't a dead-giveaway already, the blonde would have pointed it out. But other matters were in order.

"_You'll see when you get here." _

* * *

Kyle stepped into the training room with a half-empty water bottle, feeling his legs finally set after they had turned to jelly from running on the treadmill. He felt like taking a small break in the heroes' lobby, but he could see it was preoccupied by everyone else, all of them gathered around the coffee table of the room while Katsuko argued with Agnes about something.

"What's going on?" He asked, walking to the table and stopping as he saw a dark-skinned baby tucked in a bassinet with a blue blanket, a hat with a marigold flower pattern fitting snugly around his head as he napped. "Whose baby's that?" He asked.

"The mayor's son." Antonio said. Kyle looked at him before looking back at the kid.

"Say what now?"

"He and his wife had business outside the city to attend to, so they wanted Tigress to keep an eye on the boy." Rock Bison explained.

"Again, say what now?" Kyle turned his surprised eyes to a fidgeting Katsuko. The letter looked away and crossed her arms, sighing.

"I'm agreeing with Kyle here. Why did they turn to the heroes for something like babysitting?" She asked.

"There have been numerous kidnappings of children from wealthy families as of late," Explained Agnes, looking quite tired herself. "The mayor felt safe leaving his son with a hero while he and his wife are away."

Katsuko threw her hands slightly, an annoyed look on her face. "Who does he take us for, his personal staff?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter. Point being, it's your job to look after him, Tigress," Without a further adieu, her boss walked off to the door, waving her hand behind her. "Take care of little Sam." She said, the doors closing behind her. Had Katsuko loose her restrain, she would have used a certain finger on her that told Agnes who _exactly _she'd take care after the huge mess. Thinking against it and her sense of moral pushing her back, Katsuko sighed and tipped her hat.

"Man, why me?" She muttered.

"This seems perfect for you." Barnaby interjected. Katsuko cocked her head in confusion, cocking it further as the other NEXT voiced their agreements.

"Sweetie, you're the perfect choice!" Natalie smiled.

"I agree with Miss. Fire Emblem." Beamed Iva.

"You'd be the perfect mother figure, Miss. Tigress." Added Keith.

"Yeah," Kyle crossed his arms with a small grin. "You'll make a really awesome mom some day, I bet."

Antonio smacked his forehead and threw his head back with a laugh. "Some day? Guys, she's already an awesome mom!" He chuckled. Everyone looked at him with their own voices of confusion, stirring baby Sam from his sleep. Katsuko was at the side of the table in a heartbeat, rocking the bassinet and humming soothing melody. Color drained and formed again on everyone's faces as she murmured a lullaby they never heard of, yet all of them found as if their tense figures were relaxing. Katsuko's humming made them at ease, almost peaceful. "See?" Rock Bison grinned.

Tigress placed her finger on her lips and made the gesture to her childhood friend, warning him on the noise and returning to her humming. Once the infant settled, she sighed and looked back at the wide pairs of eyes looking back at her. She blinked.

"What, I never told you guys?" Their silence was her answer, probing the gold-eyed NEXT to sigh. "Yeah, it's true; I have a nine-year-old daughter, guys."

Everyone gasped aloud, disturbing the child as he began to hiccup. Katsuko quickly picked him up and began to sway him. Her gentle movement was nothing compared to the rocking any parent would do to calm an infant. He swaying was slow and calm with small bounces, her heels barely leaving the floor. The League watched in awe as Katsuko murmured the words to the lyricless lullaby she hummed before, whispering them to the distressed infant.

"_~Hush now, my baby. Be still, love, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. . .~_" She hummed, petting Sam's back and holding him closer to her. "_~Sleep and remember. . . My lullaby. And I'll be with you when you dream. . .~_" Like the plucking notes of a violin, the lullaby she murmured sent waves of warmth to everyone in the room. Sam wasn't the only one calming down and feeling his body lulled to slumber.

Katsuko pulled him a little away, smiling softly as his drowsy eyes blinked at her owlishly. Laughing gently, she hymned again. "_~Drift on a river that flows through my arms. Drift as I'm singing to you. . . I see you smiling. So peaceful and calm. And holding you, I'm smiling, too,~_" She slipped his hat over his small ears, providing him extra warmth as he went back to his nap. "_~Here in my arms. Safe from all harm. . . Holding you, I'm smiling, too. . _.~" She quietly returned him to his bassinet, bundling him back in his blanket and sighing.

Antonio made the first sound. "Damn," He breathed. "I could get a week's sleep after that."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Natalie whispered. "Sweetie, that was amazing. You could give Blue Thorn here a run for his money." She grinned. Speaking of the ice-themed hero, he all but grabbed Katsuko's shoulder, turning her to meet a deadpanned look.

"What the Hell was that?"

"What?" Katsuko asked, shocked by his snarl. "I sang that to my daughter when she couldn't sleep at night. What's-"

"Don't care, I just want to get this out; You, me- duet on my stage. People will go nuts." He said this so seriously that the veteran thought he was joking. "And I'm not taking no for an answer, _mom_."

"Oh, can it," Katsuko huffed. "I don't need another blonde telling me I'm old. Geez, you guys are making a big deal over nothing." Everyone gasped again and Katsuko shook her head. "Man, you guys. . ." Shrugging, she reached into her pocket and dug out her wallet, displaying the photos she kept there. She showed her most recent one with Kaede, a few months ago and when her daughter won her first gold medal in figure skating. "There you go," She sighed before smiling slightly. "That's my little Kaede."

Barnaby scanned the picture, eyes widening as he recognized the girl by her outfit. It was the same girl he'd saved when transferred to Sternbild. There was no mistaking it. "That's-"

"She's really pretty." Iva commented.

"As beautiful and lovely as her mother." Said Keith.

"Hm, the eyes maybe," Natalie shifted her gaze to Katsuko. "Looks like she got more looks from her daddy," She winked slyly. "Tigress, you seductress, you. Where'd you bag a hunk of man to get a kid like that?" She giggled.

Katsuko suddenly turned rigid, pulling back her shoulders and darting her eyes to the ground. Everyone took noticed in the change of her mood. Barnaby could see how green her face was turning, as if she were about to vomit. However, Katsuko raised her shoulders slightly, sighing and stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"A-Actually, the man who. . . Well, the man who helped me conceive her left the minute I told him I was pregnant," She whispered. No one could make a sound, watching as Katsuko tried to hold herself up. The silence was feeding her mind with words yet unspoken, words that were hurtful. "I. . . I should have seen it coming, considering I was still in high school at the time. When it happened, I didn't want to give up my baby. My family supported me so I took regular visits to the hospital. There. . . I met my husband, who was a hospital intern at the time," Her right hand took her left gingerly, pulling it to her chest and hiding her silver ring from the world. "He helped me take care of Kaede and proposed. We were a family. . ."

Barnaby could feet his gut turning and churning as Katsuko told this. A part of him wanted to know more, so much more about this woman who came into his life. But judging by the tone of her voice, her story didn't have a happily ever after.

"But, well. . . A few months ago, we lost him to illness." Finished the brunette, the cat ears shaped on her head almost drooping. "And. . . Yeah, that's that."

"Katsuko. . ." Antonio started, but Wild Tigress threw him a smile that wiped away the sadness forming all around them.

"Hey, it's alright. Stuff like that happens. We all get skeletons in the closets and all that, you know?" She walked back to Sam's side, lightly spinning the mobile that hung over his bassinet and humming the lullaby a little.

"Well, now we see why you were the perfect choice then, Miss. Tigress." Keith offered to the awkwardness. Everyone was feeling that after the cadence of emotions they now felt for Tigress. None of them, with the exception of Antonio, knew that she felt this way. It all took them by surprise when she brushed off the sadness.

For a moment, Barnaby felt that he and Katsuko were on the same wavelength. She had lost someone important just as he had lost his parents. Something of remorse slipped into him, showing him more of his partner that he never knew.

That was the moment baby Sam decided to wake up, his huge eyes staring at all the tall people around him. When his eyes landed on Katsuko, his current caretaker smiled.

"Did ya have a good nap, little guy?"

Thick globs of tears sprang from Sam's eyes and he began to cry with a fuss, waving his arms about. His tiny body glowed blew and no sooner did he do so, vending machines began to tumble and photos of the heroes began to fly off the walls. As Sam wailed and cried, everyone looked beyond confused and shaken as the entire room was whipped by chaos.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Agnes popped her head from the door, dodging cereal bars that crashed from the broken vending machines. "He's a telekinetic NEXT so you'll have to be careful with him!" She warned as she made the most casual get-away any of them had ever seen.

"That's for the tip!" Tigress roared after her.

"Someone make him stop!" Shouted Natalie, she and Iva clinging to the sides of the table.

"OK! Stand back guys, I got this!" Said the tallest blonde of the room. Everyone knew that this couldn't end well.

And so, the trials of calming down the mayor's son began. And with each movement, none had soothed the savage beast of an infant. The first idea was to have Katsuko sing to him again, but Sam was screaming too loud for her to get the lullaby to reach his ears. The job then moved to Keith, who threw the baby up-and-down in the air, hoping that would make him laugh. When that plan failed, Antonio took the shot, ridiculously wiggling his tongue at the red-faced infant. Of course, that scared the baby further ("If that didn't work on Kaede in the past, then it sure as Hell won't work now, Tony! Quit it, you're starting to scare me, too!" Katsuko shouted.) The task was soon passed to Natalie, then to Iva. The fire-themed hero only scared the baby more and even though Iva had taken care of her brothers and sisters back in Moscow, the child wouldn't calm from her gentle nature. Kyle was muttering to himself, lost in dollar signs and wonderings of dating a widow, to which no one wanted to get into detail with. Barnaby flatly denied when the baby was almost passed in his direction and the crying and distortion causing infant was placed in the bassinet once more, creaming his lungs out.

"Here, Dragon Kid," Katsuko moved to the first youngest hero of the league. "You give it a try. We're all running out of options here."

"No way!" Pao-Lin waved her hands in denial with a nervous look. "You need a girl for this, not me!"

"Uh, I know from whatever I got from Anatomy from school, girls have curves," Katsuko gestured to her own before forming an outline in the air and then re-drawing it to fit Pao-Lin's figure. "And you got 'em, Dragon. So, here's the low-down; _You _happen to be a girl. Sorry if this is something of a shock for you." She added with a slight pout.

"I-I mean a girly-girl, not me!" Pao-Lin tried, yet baby Sam was moved into her arms. The second he was carried by her, Sam began to coo and wiggle his fingers at the kung-fu star. Katsuko didn't hide her smile at all.

"Look at that, he's sweet on you." She teased.

With a stutter, Dragon Kid returned a smile at the infant. "_Nǐ hǎo. . ._"

* * *

Light green eyes watched as Katsuko stepped back into the room, a bag of baby supplies in one hand and an old-looking tote bag over her other shoulder. "So why am I here again?" She asked, holding Sam as he sucked on his pacifier. After the past couple of hours, she found herself at Barnaby's apartment, confused since she had hardly gotten to know the stoic rookie for the past season. Not that Barnaby made an effort to know her or anyone else besides Katsuko while he was around, so feelings were mutual.

"I need a little help," Katsuko sat down and began shuffling through the bag, pulling her over-night clothing aside as she searched for something in particular. "If he starts crying again, I need you to help me out, Pao-Lin." She said.

"Couldn't you just sing that lullaby?" Asked the child.

"We both saw how that turned out when he wailed, right? Please, just cut me some slack for tonight- Ah, found him!" What appeared in her hand was a small tiger plush toy, patches of random cloth sewn across it's stripped body, one of its button eyes larger than the other and a torn ear stitched by red thread. "Here ya go, Sammy." She smiled, elated to hear Sam giggle and play with the toy in wonder.

"Why are you guys even here?" Barnaby spoke from his spot near glass wall of his apartment, arms crossed. "They asked you to babysit, Mama Bear, not me." He sighed.

"Well I figured you could help me, considering you're my boyfriend, "Papa Bear"." To his irritation, Barnaby silently cursed when his words were thrown back at him. "Besides, since I bought an old toy of mine for him to use, the least you could do is provide your apartment. C'mon, be a gentleman for once and help this ol' lady in waiting."

"That's pretty sexist, coming from you."

"OK, so I just really need you, alright? I," Fighting back a blush, Katsuko took her tiger toy and began to move him along Sam's arms, sighing softly as the infant pawed after the stuffed-animal. "I. . . I just need you close by, OK? To be safe and just know that someone's there. It'd really do me good, Bunny."

Barnaby didn't move, physically speaking. His emotions, however, were sent in a dance of confusion. First towards choice of words spoken from the heart, the next to how he reacted. Katsuko _needed _him. Yet reading between the lines, Barnaby knew she meant she _always needed him_. It sent his heart into a rapture of blood, tingling him to the very tips of his fingers. He would surely get dizzy from the blood rushing from his teeth. Was this what it felt like when you were in love with someone? To be at the edge of feeling nothing yet feeling everything all in one swift motion? Barnaby wanted to know so badly. How he wished he could solve this.

"'Sides, it's not like the little guy can cause so much trouble. So he messed the lobby up a little. Big deal," The brunette shrugged and waved her hand. "The worst damage he could do with his ability is bust your laptop. And it's not like that can't be replaced, right?" Katsuko scrunched up her nose. "Unless you're all highty-tighty about money." Barnaby gave her a look that proved the statement false and she merely turned and gave Sam a goofy look with voice to match. "He's a scare-wee lookin' bunny, huh wittle Sam?"

The baby's face puffed red and he spat out his pacifier, crying and sending items flying. Barnaby caught the sight of flying metal and he made hasty steps to it.

"Sorry, sorry!" Katsuko quickly apologized, trying her lullaby again to calm the infant. After a few minutes, the song reached Sam's ears and he soon calm down, items falling to the ground. Barnaby caught something with great protection, holding it close to his chest. Katsuko caught sight of an action figure's arm.

"That's what you were worried about?" She laughed lightly, taking pride as Barnaby flushed. "I guess some boys never grow up. Then again, I still have this little guy." She sighed, picking up her fallen tiger plushie and handing it back to Sam.

Pao-Lin even giggled. "You collect toys?"

"Not exactly," With nostalgic fondness, Barnaby held the toy robot carefully in his palm. "You see, this was a gift from my parents."

"Oh. . ." Katsuko watched as Barnaby recollected back to his memories with his parents. The sting of a twenty-year lost did a number on him. She could understand him, seeing that the tow was a gift from his deceased parents. "It's kind of like my toy then," She looked back as Sam nibbled on the tiger's ear. "My old man gave that to me when I was two. I've kept it ever since."

"Was the toy he gave you what helped you pick what type of hero you wanted to be?" Pao-Lin asked. Unable to hold it back, Katsuko gave a dry laugh and tilted the bill of her hat to her eyes, pulling a sarcastic smile.

"Please, the old fart would have beaten my power out of me if he could," She scoffed. She barely noticed the looks Barnaby and Pao-Lin gave her as she spoke to herself. "Nah, he ran off when he saw what I could do. The asshole. . ." She muttered. She looked up and shook her head, smiling again. "Hmph, as if I care, right? I'm better off with 'im." She patted Pao-Lin's head. "No, not my dad. The one who gave me the idea was. . . My husband."

"Oh. . ." Shifting the baby on her lap, the younger hero tried to press further without trying to bother. "He came up with your name then?"

"Yeah. He designed my suit and everything! He even convinced me to join the League," Laughing as old memories returned, Katsuko pulled her knees to her chest and tilted her head, brown locks bouncing lightly. "He was. . . My rock. He was my everything. . ." Heart clenching, Katsuko took notice to the floor, not wanting to talk about Tomoharu anymore. Her two occupants caught the idea and they were all silent.

Sam's babbling got their attention and Katsuko looked to see his stubby finger reaching for Barnaby, most likely his toy.

"I think he wants that." She figured out, pointing at the robot. With reluctance, Barnaby edged over and handed the child the toy, huffing quietly.

"Just try to be careful with it, OK?"

"Don't tell a baby that," Katsuko groaned. Tilting her head, a smile came to her lips, her fingers reaching and tracing the flowery designs on the baby's hat as he played with his new toys. "Did you mommy pick that flower pattern for you? So cute!" She compliment, her voice scaling a few notes.

Pao-Lin blanched, curling her lip. "You're kidding, right?" She asked.

"You know, you'd look cute as a button if you wore that design with a dress."

"No way," Scoffing, Dragon kid looked away and narrowed her eyes. "Don't say that, you sound like my mom." She moved her gaze to the confused hero couple. "In fact, my folks bought me a flower clip before I left home, and I couldn't care less." She informed coldly.

"Hey, don't say that. You gotta understand that it's hard for parents to get something for their kids," Katsuko's eyes turned in motel gold, the pair absent-mindedly looking at her tiger toy. "Even if they're far away or look like they don't put much effort into it, they do what they can to show their love for you." Katsuko could remember the few times she had with her father when he left. Before the whole catastrophe, they would do so many things together, from sharing the recliner in the living room to watch the sports or news channels to playing a few rounds of soccer or football in the front yard with her older brother. In those times, her father had cared for her and their little family with all his heart, always wearing a large grin that Katsuko owned to this day.

Her earlier words rammed into her and she mentally cursed, feeling like a hypocrite. Maybe insulting her father earlier made her go a little too close to home.

"Well, she has a point, you know?" Barnaby pointed out, snapping Katsuko out of her thoughts. "You have to take care of what your parents give you, no matter what." Either to prove his point or to show how possessive he was, Barnaby took back the toy. Katsuko rolled her eyes at his childish action.

"You really aren't that big on sharing, huh?"

* * *

The next few hours passed into nighttime. The four NEXT spent their time in Barnaby's living room watching movies and having dinner, settling down Sam whenever he got fussy. As soon so the infant began to grow tired, Katsuko suggested it was time for the children to head off to bed. Pao-Lin protested, but soon sank into the covers of Barnaby's bed along with Sam, the blonde deciding to let this one slide. He closed the door of his room behind him and he walked back into the living room.

Something delicious wafted into his nose and his mouth watered a second. Curious, he walked into his kitchen in the other room and spotted Katsuko by the stove, humming a made-up tune as she stirred something in a flat pan. Yet that didn't catch the rookie's attention at all. Flowing like a wedding veil, Katsuko's hair became a rich color of burgundy in the light, smooth and curling just near her lower back. It took Barnaby a second to see that her "kitten ears" were not fixed on the sides of her head, all the extra hair tumbling in waves. And at that right moment, Katsuko turned to him in a heavenly vision with a sweet smile, bright eyes close to becoming two stars in the night.

"Ready for a late night dinner, dear?"

"W-What?" Barnaby stuttered.

"I said are you ready for some late night grub, Bunny," Katsuko poured whatever she made onto two plates with sides of brisket, a few bottles of assorted drinks in her free hand. "Come on, let's eat over there, yeah?" She moved her shoulder slightly. "Kind of need to rest after all the activity today." She admitted.

Nodding dumbly, Barnaby followed his attractive guest to the living room, the woman taking her time to ease herself into a recline without damaging her shoulder further and placing the food on the nearby table. A pillow was held to her and Katsuko looked up as Barnaby looked away, his eyes to the dark sky. Smiling, Katsuko took it and placed it behind her, lying back in the chair.

"Thanks, 'lil Bunny."

"Don't call me-" But in all the anger he wanted to say, it dropped as Katsuko made a whimper. Barnaby strode over to her, bending on one knee and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you OK?" He asked, a little bit of fear gripping his heart.

"F-Fine," Katsuko took a few breaths, shrugging her cramping shoulder before the shot of pain went away. "Yeah, I'm alright now. It just started to cramp up and it hurt for a while. Guess I should have taken the doc's advice and take those pain killers he suggested. Meh, as if I need 'em now when the pain's only coming in little spasms." She said.

"I see," Dropping his hands, Barnaby took the other chair and stared at the offered food. "What did you make?"

"Fried rice," Grinning, Katsuko turned her seat and snapped her chopsticks, thanking for the meal before eating a mouthful of the sauce-covered food. "Mmm-mm!" She took one of the bottles of liquor and gulped down half of it, sighing sharply as the mix made it to her gullet. "The best dish I've ever made! Well, maybe the only since this is all I can really cook, but it's pretty damn cool that I can cook it so well!" She laughed.

Barnaby eyed his own platter stacked with sauce and a few veggies. With hesitation, he took his own wooden utensils, gave his thanks and popped a small portion into his mouth. The taste settled on his tongue and a small smile came to his lips as he savored the food.

"Pretty good." He said, his tone off-handed, though Katsuko smiled at the sincerity.

"Told ya," She returned to her own meal and the two ate in silence, the occasional sip of a drink and taps from their plates. Barnaby wiped his mouth with a napkin, his eyes falling to the brown hair resting on Katsuko's shoulder.

"How come you're wearing your hair down?" He asked, used to see those animal like appendages made of soft brown hair. He would almost say he missed him, yet Katsuko looked just as beautiful without them, the free hair now framing her face.

Swallowing, Katsuko tugged at one of the brown locks. "You know how hard it is to sleep with those things on?" Laughing quietly, she flicked the piece behind her shoulder. "Trust me, it's a real bitch. Putting them up, too."

"So why do you wear them?"

"Ah, it was a both mistake and something I stuck with back when I was seventeen," The veteran reclined in her hair with her chopsticks poised in one hand. "I went to my town's old barber shop to get a haircut, but the new girl working there thought I was someone who was going to prom at a local high school and had a specific hairstyle in mind. Four long hours later, I became a neko." She said with a throw of her shoulders.

"You didn't notice that was too long of a haircut?" Deadpanned her partner.

"Hey, don't judge! I fell asleep after the first hour!" Puffing her cheeks, Katsuko pulled her hair behind her ears. "Anyway, I was hanging out with Tony and my boyfriend at the time-"

"That guy who left you?" Katsuko shrank at the growl at his voice, mistaking it for disappointment.

"N-No, my husband, Tomoharu," She stuttered. Barnaby held back his relief. At least his partner still wasn't with that jerk who left her with their child. He had growled at the thought of that, his anger for the unknown bastard dying. "Anyway, we were all kidding around and Tony was teasing my hair. Tomoharu, well, he. . ." Katsuko slowly cradled her left hand with her right, smiling as she remembered that one moment where Tomoharu leaned over and caressed one of the "ears". "He told me they were the cutest things he'd ever seen, right next to me." Turning pink, Katsuko bought her ringed finger to her lips and kissed it softly. "H-He always knew what to say. . ."

Barnaby stared at the silver band around his partner's hand. No wonder she constantly stared at it. Not the hand itself, but the seal that bonded her with her late husband. So that moved him on to what he wanted to say next; how come every time she was close to him, why did she think of her husband then and all of it would drop?

'_Unless. . .' _He looked back at the oblivious Tigress as she stared at her ring. _'You feel. . . The same and yet. . .'_

Murmuring came from the next room and the two NEXT strained their ears. They could hear Sam simpering with blubbers while Pao-Lin was humming him something.

"The lullaby. . ." Katsuko recognized the notes anywhere, smiling as she pushed her empty plate aside and reached for a bottle of sake. "I'm glad it still works."

"You said you sang that to your daughter." Barnaby said. It was nowhere near a question.

"Yep. It put her right to sleep when she was a baby," Taking a swing of the rice-soaked drink, the burning liquid. The slow effects of alcohol bought her to a state of calm. She could handle the bottle well so a few of them wouldn't hurt her. "You know what, Bunny? Taking care of these kids and spending time with you and them. . . It reminded me of when Tomoharu was around." Katsuko sighed, rolling her bottle a little and watching the amber drink swirl in the transparent bottle. "Yeah, it's bought nothing but good memories back."

"Do you miss him?"

Katsuko stared at Barnaby past the glass, hopping the foggy coloring would hide her sad smile.

"Of course I do. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't," She placed the bottle down and rested her arms in front of her, popping her elbows and resting her chin on her hands. Like fireflies, her eyes flickered to the glass wall, taking in the amazing view of Sternbild at night. "You know, to this day, I still wear the same engagement ring he gave me."

"I've noticed." Barnaby looked at the piece of jewelry, something akin to jealousy flaring in him. Jealous of a dead man? He looked at Katsuko, watching her eyes glow by the millions of lights of their highly-advanced city. _'No. . . I'm jealous that she's in love with someone else. . . That she's not in love with me. . .'_

"Ah, I'm sorry, Bunny," Barnaby cocked his head at the apology. "Telling you this sad stuff isn't good for dinner, huh? Sorry."

"I was the one who asked the question." The blonde pointed out, pushing his glasses up when they got close to the bump of his nose.

"Hey, can I say something?"

"You're already talking, so go ahead."

"After what happened today, it makes me think of my daughter, too." Sighed Katsuko.

"After hanging out with Dragon Kid?" Barnaby asked.

Yep," Katsuko tapped one of her chopsticks along the surface of the table, eyes drearily drooping. "I miss her as much as I miss Tomoharu. Sure I get to call her now and then, but after today. . ." She rolled her shoulders with a grunt. "Makes me wonder what my own kid thinks of me."

Noting the threat of silence, Barnaby moved to another topic. "How are your injuries?"

"Hey, I told you not to worry, right?" Smiling wistfully, Katsuko rested her head on her arms. "But I'm fine now. Only a few light spasms, y'know?"

'_But why did you take the hit that caused them in the first place? If I had learned to control my anger. . . This wouldn't have happened. . . I didn't want you to get hurt.'_

"That's good to hear." Replied Barnaby.

"Say, can I ask something?"

"First you want to say something, now you want to ask? That's pushing it, you old bat."

"Watch it, Bunny," With no malice in her words, Katsuko looked up at him. "After Sam's last outburst, I saw all those documents on your flat-screen," She jerked her head to the screen. "How long have you been doing that?"

Freezing at her words, the rookie's hand twitched before he reached to the floor and picked up a fallen report. Clinking a button, the screen was soon decorated with news documents and charts, a few pictures displaying the Ouroboros symbol and pictures of Barnaby's parents.

"Damn," Katsuko exhaled in sheer odd, widening eyes never missing the crime syndicate's title. "It must've been Hell to dig all this up."

Barnaby couldn't agree more. "These people murdered my parents right in front of me. It's been something I've been trying to solve for years." He grasped his fists tightly, using the control he had to stop an oncoming breakdown. A hand suddenly laid on top of his own and gently squeezed. Startled green eyes met gentle and compassionate amber.

"Did you see him?" The hand squeezed again as Katsuko murmured. "The one who. . . Did it, I mean."

Gulping, Barnaby hoped his heart wouldn't leap from his throat. The distance between him and Katsuko was very close and he could smell a hint a sandalwood wafting from her.

"My memory's a little foggy, but I sort of did," He uncurled his fingers and took Katsuko's hand, the warmth of it anchoring him to reality. "All I can remember is that tattoo on the back of his hand. I wish I could have seen more. . ."

"Just make sure you don't push yourself," Katsuko said with a small smile. "Remember what I said; if you grieve and wallow in pity, never really living life, then you'll just be going against your parents' wishes. No parent wants their kid to live with regrets."

"Is this from experience?" Barnaby asked, shivering as another hand stroked the top of his.

"You could say that," Said the brunette. She had noticed how tense her partner was turning. Remembering Tomoharu's soothing hand trick, she took a chance to see if it would calm the blonde like it did for her. The results bore fruitfully. "So, did you figure out anything else during the investigation? Anything that could help you?"

"Not until I was still studying at Hero Academy and I found out about a criminal that was going to be locked away with leads of his connection to Ouroboros," Barnaby locked his eyes with the fingers tracing his knuckles. "I wanted to ask so many questions when I ran into the courthouse, just as they finished his trial. But the man, J. G. Benjamin, was mentally unstable. He could barely speak without breaking into a seizer. All I got out of him was the Ouroboros' title. After that, he faced a two-hundred-and-fifty year prison sentence and later died."

"I guess you lost your only lead back then?"

"Right on the mark, old bat," Sighing, Barnaby reached among the drinks and picked a can of ice tea spiked with a little liquor. He wanted to relax tonight, but not get wasted by sake like Katsuko. "For over two decades, I've been searching and gathering whatever I could get on Ouroboros or the man with the tattoo on his hand." He took a swing of the drink until he had brain freeze, slamming the can to the table and crushing the aluminum in his grip. "I want to remember so much. . ." He growled.

"Hey, forcing yourself to remember isn't healthy. Don't beat yourself over this, Bunny," Katsuko squeezed his hand again, reaching over and pushing away the stubborn curls gathering along Barnaby's forehead. "I know you'll find the truth. Just don't hurt yourself while doing so, OK? Please," Her eyes turned into liquid earnestly. "I don't want to see you hurt yourself, Bunny. I've already been through that. . . And I don't want the same thing to happen to you." She whispered.

Barnaby's words died on his tongue, his eyes widen at her plea. Shakily, he took a hold of the wrist of the hand resting on his cheek and nodded slowly.

"Sure." He whispered, tongue tied and hopping his hands weren't sweating.

Katsuko smiled, taking her hand away. "Wow, you're being really nice tonight, Bunny. Must be the tea," Laughing quietly, she took her hands away and picked up her bag, which laid close by. "Honey-?"

"Yes, dear?" Barnaby asked automatically. A long pause passed by them. It was quiet enough for the sound of a pen to drop.

"What was that?" Katsuko asked, placing her bag on her lap. Barnaby was caught in a stutter, his hands moving uneasily and a blush forming on his cheeks. That was all it took to cause Katsuko to giggle. "I think you had too much tea, Bunny." Holding her hand to her mouth, she pulled out a small cake kept in a store-box. "I wanted to know if you wanted some honey cake from a bakery from my old town. My mom sent me one this morning," She opened the box and pulled out the sweet confectionary. "Mmm, smell that? That's what comes out of baking from scratch instead of those fancy machines they have around here. Here, try it." She said, pulling two plastic forks our of a little plastic bag. A small piece on one of the forks was held to Barnaby's mouth. "Say, "Ahh~"." She laughed.

Annoyed, Barnaby took the fork and stuck the sweet in his mouth, shrugging. "It's good." He said, though the honey that glazed over his tongue made him wonder if he could order one from Katsuko old town himself.

"Right?" Smiling, Katsuko took a few bites herself, cheeks turning red at the sweetness. Barnaby never thought an older woman could pull that off. "Ah, I miss this," She turned back to the reports on the screen, blinking as something caught her eye. "Hey, why am I in that report, Bunny?" She asked. Barnaby looked himself as he ate his sure.

"Oh, that's-"

"Let me see," Taking the remote, the brunette clicked on the report and enlarged it, seeing her five-year-old self with Mr. Ledged. "Hey, I remember that!" Sitting back, Katsuko grinned. "Man, I can never forget the day I met Mr. Legend. The guy's my hero!" She looked at Barnaby. "How come you saved an article about it?" She asked.

"It was just something I found." Replied the blonde. It wasn't a total lie. He did find it while searching, but that was about a week ago, when he wanted to learn more about Katsuko.

"If you wanted to know some stuff about me, you could have asked instead of snooping, Bunny." Laughed Katsuko.

"Can I?"

Katsuko raised her head. "Huh?"

"Can you tell me more about yourself?"

"You serious?" Asked Wild Tigress, surprised. "That's a first. Why the sudden urge?"

'_I want to know more about you. I want to know why you still love a man who's been dead for months. I want to know about your daughter, the rest about your family, your life, things that make you happy and sad. I want to know so much more about you that it hurts and I want the pain to stop. I want to know why you make me feel this way. I want to know if there's any chance I got. And I want to know if you feel the same way and if you'll fall in love with me."_

The rookie shrugged. "Just curious."

Still astonished by the egoist's curiosity, Katsuko spun one of her strands of brown hair. There was no trickery or taunt in his eyes. Only pure and unbreakable truth. She had never expected to gain that from Barnaby, who always acted so cold to her and treated her to the point of tearing at her hair. Katsuko smiled radiantly. _'We're finally getting along. . .'_

"Alright," Katsuko got more comfortable in her seat, taking the bottle of sake and nursing it in her hands. "What do you want to know?"

"Can you tell me about. . . What happened while you were in high school when. . ." Barnaby trailed off, hopping he wasn't asking too soon.

"When I had Kaede?" Asked the older NEXT. Barnaby nodded uneasily as Katsuko drank the rest of her sake, reaching for another bottle before nodding. "I'm only gonna say a little, OK?" At the "bunny's" nod, Katsuko went on. "Well. . . OK, it goes like this; I was stupid in high school. And before you get any ideas, I had good grades and everything, despite my record. Anyway, I started dating this one guy –bah, I hated the bastard so much after all he did, I can't even remember his name- Anyway, we started dating. I liked it because, well, he was the first guy to ever ask me out. I was in some sort of honeymoon phase, you know? And then a while after. . . Well, I won't go into detail so, this and that happened, and I end up getting pregnant with Kaede at sixteen." She paused, looking back at the city again.

Barnaby waited for her to continue. No sense in rushing her and only to end up hurting her in some way. And Katsuko appreciated it, taking a breath before going on.

"It gets kind of bad after that."

"I can only imagine."

Katsuko took a deep breath. "No shit."

* * *

"_**The server you are trying to reach has been disconnected."**_

"_Heh, figures."_

_A large hand clasped over her shoulder. "I'll hunt him down and run him over with the old truck."_

_Laughing, Katsuko wrapped her arm around her big brother's shoulders and hugged him._

"_I appreciate it, big bro, but I bet the bastard's out of town by now. Who gives a shit, anyway?" She sat back on the plastic chair of the hospital room, the sixteen-year-old''s eyes lifting to the ceiling. "I have the baby and all he has is bragging rights for banging a NEXT. That'll last like for what, three, four weeks? Pfft-" She rolled her eyes back to her brother. "Big deal. . . Say, when's mom gonna show up?"_

_Her brother checked his watch. "Ten, maybe fifteen minutes."_

"_Hmm. . ." Looking around the pale blue room, Katsuko was quiet for a second before reaching into her pocket, pulling out a couple of coins. "Can you get me something to drink, bro? All this waiting is making me thirsty."_

_Nodding, her brother took the money and left the room. With her brother's footsteps fading away, Katsuko looked at her stomach and smoothed her hand over it, catching the slight chubbiness of a baby bump that steadily swelled for the past two months._

"_I'm having a baby. . ." Enthusiasm lacked in her voice, a small frown on her lips. Not for having her baby or from how her family would react. Not even from the jerk that jumped town the minute she told him she was knocked-up. It was her worry for being a parent. She had no idea what to expect or what was going to happen. She knew it was going to be hard, watching as her mother struggled to take care of her and her brother when her father left. The gist of taking care of child was all she knew, and she worried how she would take care of her own. "Damnit, I don't even know much. How is this even gonna work. . . God damnit!" Exhaling tiredly, she sat up and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head as tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm an idiot. . . What was I thinking?"_

"_Miss. Kaburagi, may I come in?"_

_Blinking, Katsuko sat up and wiped her eyes hard._

"_Y-Yeah, come in!"_

_Stepping into the room, a young man wearing pale blue scrubs and a white coat with a clipboard. His brown eyes twinkled kindly behind his glasses and his black hair was kept short and neat._

"_Hello, Miss. Kaburagi. My name is Tomoharu Nakamura and I'll be asking you a few questions with you today," Tomoharu took the seat across the room and slid it in front of Katsuko, taking a seat and pulling out his pen. He stopped, concern crossing his features. "Miss. Kaburagi, are you alright? Your eyes look rather red."_

"_I-I'm fine," She rubbed her eyes again. "You don't need to worry about nothin', OK? It's my business." She couldn't help but growl. She already had enough trouble dealing with a guy. The last thing she needed was talking to another, even if Tomoharu wasn't doing something intentional. _

"_Don't you mean, "You don't need to be worried about anything"?"_

"_Why the Hell are you correcting me?" Annoyed, Katsuko bared her teeth. "Quit being a smartass."_

"_If you fix your grammar and attitude, I might." Tomoharu replied._

"_Tch," Looking away, Katsuko pouted. "Smartass."_

"_I think we've already established that my name is Tomoharu Nakamura, Miss. Kaburagi," Sighing, Tomoharu fixed his glasses. "Miss. Kaburagi, would you like to tell me why you're acting so upset? Talking might make you feel better."_

"_It won't change anything though, will it?" Amber eyes filled with fire, Katsuko sat up and glared. "It won't change the fact that my old man left when I was four. It won't change the fact that people are still afraid of me 'cause I'm a NEXT. It won't change the fact that my no-good, fuckin'-excuse-of-dick boyfriend left me when he found out I'm having his kid. It won't change the fact that I have no freakin' clue on __**how**__ to raise a kid. And, to add it a freakin' cherry on top, talking won't change the fact that I'm a complete __**dumbass **__for screwing up my own life!" Katsuko was in tears now, hysterical as tears ran down her cheeks, pants escaping her throat. "So tell me, Tomoharu; how the Hell is talking gonna do jackshit for me?! Huh?!" She screamed._

_Tomoharu sat where he was, watching Katsuko cry and cling at her hair. After several minutes, she began to hiccup and calm down, breaking a little more calmly. Watery gold eyes watched Tomoharu write a few things down on his clipboard before he looked at her silently._

"_Better?"_

_That simple word made Katsuko sit up, her mouth agape. _

"_I. . ." She took a breath, sighing and rolling her shoulders. Sniffling, she stared back at him and nodded. "Y-Yeah. . . How the Hell did that happen?" She asked. Tomoharu smiled, fixing his glasses._

"_Sometimes when we have a lot of grief, crying it out to someone and letting it all out helps us out," He leaned over and took her hand, suddenly tracing it. Katsuko flinched and tried to yank her hand, kept the intern kept it firmly in place. "Calm down, I won't hurt you, Miss. Kaburagi."_

"_Freakin' understatement of the century." Muttered Katsuko._

_Tomoharu chuckled lightly. "Be that as it may, I'm a man of medicine, so hurting people would contradict my profession," A silence passed between them for awhile, Tomoharu's hands never releasing and causing Katsuko to squirm in her seat. She didn't want to admit that a button-nose and dark brown eyes were her weaknesses when it came to guys. "So, Miss. Kaburagi, do you think we can talk like adults now and see if talking will do, as you said so colorfully, do "jackshit" for you?" He asked, laughter in his brown eyes. Blushing, Katsuko eyed her lap._

"_I-It might."_

_Tomoharu smiled._

"_Very well, then."_

* * *

_Someone knocked on the door and Katsuko's mother, Anju, and her brother stepped in._

"_Katsuko, are you alright? The doctor said that your examination is done and we can leave."_

"_Aw, mom, already?" Katsuko whined, having just heard Tomoharu tell about a mishap he had while studying medicine. It made her laugh and grow more excited about the intern's life. "Can't we stay around for five more minutes or something?"_

_Anju shook her head. "Katsuko, let's be reasonable. I'm sure that Mr. Nakamura is busy-"_

"_I call bullshit on that, mom. He's been talking to me all day," She turned to him and smiled. "You're a real chatter box, Tomoharu."_

"_Likewise," Chuckling, Tomoharu stood and placed his pen behind his ear. "Though it is getting rather late. I think we should call it a day."_

"_O-Oh. . ." Biting her lip, the sixteen-year-old looked at the floor and kicked her foot. "Well, hey. . . I was just wondering and this is random but. . . We can talk again, right? Maybe over coffee or somethin'?" She asked, turning pink as Tomoharu smiled at her again. She melted at his thousand-star smiles._

"_Coffee wouldn't be the right choice for your condition now, so I'll have to decline," He replied. Katsuko turned crestfallen but when a two hands took her own, her face turned as red as a stop light. "But I know a good restaurant we can check out. There's this fruit salad that is extremely good and it's totally safe," He grinned, rows of white teeth dazzling. "Shall we exchange numbers and I'll pick you up next Sunday, say, three o' clock?" He asked._

_Holding back a laugh, Katsuko nodded._

"_You got yourself a deal, Mister."_

_In the background, the elder Kaburagi sibling muttered, "Great, now I might have to run over __**two **__people with the old truck."_

* * *

"Wow." Barnaby whispered.

Hiccupping, Katsuko nodded, her cheeks tinged with red and her head wobbly. "Y-Yep. He sure was a Hell-of-a-guy. Knew when to piss me off and. . ." Sighing, Katsuko swayed her new bottle about. "Knew how to m-make me feel like. . . Like the happiest girl in the world." Sniffling, Katsuko threw her arms over her bloodshot eyes. "I miss h-him. . . T-Tomoharu. . ."

The site was pitiful and Barnaby didn't want to have it. Within his heart of hearts, it saddened him to see Katsuko this way. Drinking away her sorrow and crying like a wounded animal. He wanted to ease her, to comfort her, and tell her that everything would be alright. He lacked it though; consoling, understanding another's feelings. He lacked the experience. He wasn't a people person like his partner. No, he knew he couldn't match the kindness Katsuko had, nor the happiness. And the happiness was what he wanted to bring back.

"Come on, I think you had one-two-many, old hag," He sighed, standing up and walking over to Katsuko. As carefully as he could, he reached his arms under her neck and knees and picked her up. A mewl came from Katsuko and she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling to him.

"_Bunny_. . ." She whispered softly. Barnaby gulped dryly.

"Yeah, old bat?"

"I'm s-sorry for callin' ya. . . Ya all those things in the p-past. . ." She confessed drunkenly, pulling away and blinking tiredly. "You're actually a good k-kid, y'know? I mean it."

Barnaby scoffed lightly. "You're drunk."

"And you're rude, b-but that's not. . . The point here," Katsuko leaned back to him, her warm breath causing goosebumps along the blonde's neck. "You're. . . You're smart, considerate, patient, and deal with me when I. . . When I screw things up. What I want to tell ya, B-Bunny, is that. . . Ya mean a lot t-to me. Hell," She hugged him tighter, sighing dreamily. "I-I like you a lot, Bunny. . ."

"Old bat. . ." Gulping, Barnaby stood where he was, holding the precious cargo that was his veteran partner. It might have been the alcohol talking, but Barnaby never thought his heart could be tugged at by its strings anymore than this. Maybe this meant he had a chance to be with Katsuko. Maybe this would allow him to win her over. But right now, he knew he couldn't do such a thing. Katsuko wasn't sober or thinking straight. Another day would come, and Barnaby would take that chance when he could, when Katsuko looked at him with the same eyes of adoration she had when she talked about Tomoharu." Old bag," He said again, only to fine Katsuko passed out in his arms. He sighed, shaking his head. "Drunk old hag." He mumbled gently before carrying her to the couch with a simple throw.

He sat down and tried to pry her hands off him and frowned. Katsuko was strong, even without her Hundred-Fold power. Sighing and knowing that any means of escape was impossible without waking the "sleeping tigress", Barnaby pulled the throw from its place and laid down with Katsuko, shifting so hear head rested on his shoulder while his head rested on the top of her own. Taking off his glasses, the rookie placed them on the side and got himself comfortable. His nose met the cool and sweet smell in Katsuko's hair and he smiled softly. Quietly, he leaned over and kissed the top of Katsuko's head lightly.

"Good night, you old bat." He whispered, nuzzling his chin to cat-ear-less hair and falling fast asleep. For the first time in twenty-years, Barnaby Brooks Jr. finally had a good night's rest.

* * *

The next morning started with Pao-Lin opening the door, dressed and looking bright eyed as she carried baby Sam.

"Good morning!" She called, only to get a mumbled reply in return. With curious eyes and a cooing baby, she walked into the living room to find Barnaby and Katsuko snuggled up together, a throw over them and their chest rising and falling in content sync. Pao-Lin would have smiled if it weren't for the fact that the entire room smelt as if liquor had been poured onto the carpets.

"Smells like a bar. Huh, good thing Blue Thorn and Origami Cyclone invited us to the park, right?" She asked, the infant squealing with joy.

* * *

Pao-Lin had no trouble finding the two other junior heroes in Sternbild Park. She simple followed the sound of a guitar playing accompany by a masculinity beautiful voice. She soon found the park's fountain rolling her eyes as Kyle stood at the edge of the great fountain, playing a song with his white and blue Gibson Guitar while Iva was at working with yellow crafting paper, a stack of multi-colored paper right next to her. She could see a small spread of paper cranes near her sides and feet.

"Gonna make a wish when you reach a thousand?" Lilac-purple eyes looked up and Iva smiled at Dragon Kid.

"Hello, Miss. Huang." She smiled.

"Er, Pao-Lin's fine, Iva." Assured the martial-arts expert.

"If you say so," The Russian smiled at Sam. "Hello, Sam. Would you like one of my cranes? Or maybe I can make you a puppy or a kitty?" She asked, the baby giggling and taking the crane she offered, his tiny hands tearing at the wings.

"Aw, Sam-"

"It's fine, Pao-Lin," Iva said with a kind smile. "He's a baby, he doesn't know any better." She giggled as the infant waved the paper crane's decapitated head. "He reminds me of my little brothers at home. Hm, I have to remember to send a letter to my family before this Saturday."

Pao-Lin shook her head with a tiny smile. "Doesn't it get annoying to write to them so often, though?" She asked. "I mean, don't you wish they get you when you don't need them around?"

"But I do need them," Iva quipped, surprising Pao-Lin. "It's a little difficult since we live far away, but I know whatever they do for me is because they care and love me." She smiled, her purple-grey eyes glowing. "Leaving Russia was one of the hardest decisions my parents made. But they knew it was time I could take care of myself and they trusted me to make the right choices while here in Sternbild."

'_At least your parents are that decent.' _Pao-Lin thought with a huff.

"But I know that it was hard for them, too," Iva continued. "I mean, I'm their first born child and they would miss me terribly. They still do. But you know what I found out?"

Pao-Lin shook her head.

"No matter the distance, my parents will always love me, just as much as I love them," She sighed happily. "And knowing that, I know that everything they do or so is because they care." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Speaking of distances and places, Pao-Lin, do Miss. Tigress and Mr. Barnaby know you're here?" She asked. Pao-Link flicked her wrist.

"I didn't want to bug them while they cuddled," Platinum-blonde waves tilted with a bounce and green eyes caught the confusion. "Long story but don't worry. I left a message on Barnaby's communicator. They'll know where I am." She sighed, looking over the older girl's shoulder and hearing a familiar tune.

"_~Sleep and remember. . . My lullaby,_" Kyle sang, plucking his guitar strings softly. "_And I'll be with you when you dream. . .~_"

Sam giggled and waved his hands, halting Kyle from his song and the latter turning to smile.

"Hey, little man," He looked up and flashed a grin at Pao-Lin. "Hey, Pao-Lin. What, Tigress and Pretty Boy put you on duty while they feed ducks by the pond and listen to the Oldies?"

Laughing, Pao-Lin shook her head. She liked Kyle for his blunt and harmless way with words. She found him funny.

"No, they were busy and since you guys invited," She shrugged. "Why not, y'know?"

"Alright, that's what we're going for!" Grinning, the Prince of Pop swung his guitar on with its strap and he jogged over to the two girls. "Well, ladies and little man, shall we get going?" A small crane smacked in his face and his eyebrow twitched at the dozens of others littered around the fountain. "Uh, but let's pick these up first before the cops arrest us for littering." With Iva chanting her apologies and the three of them picking up the mess, they were off on their day-off in no time.

* * *

A sniff of the air was all it took, and the young man sighed as his light blue eyes to the back of his head, a shiver climbing down his spine causing his wavy, light green hair to dance with its rose-pink tips.

"Well, brothers, I do declare," He sighed, his crossing his arms charmingly. "I say we hit the jackpot. The smell of money in the air is more thrivin' than a June bug in a plantin' nursery." He said, clad in a black open vest with a red mesh shirt, tight and torn skinny jeans, clack combat boots, and yellow visor on his forehead.

"This place is bursting with the high-society types." Said his older brother with flashing blue eyes, his long, dark purple hair streaked with white and tied into a ponytail, wearing a similar outfit but with a dark blue color scheme. The oldest of the brothers smirked and jerked his head to the side, his red-brown deadlocks swaying.

"Check this out, bros," He snickered, dressed like his brothers but with a yellow pattern. His younger siblings followed his gaze as they spotted three teenagers and a baby. The youngest brother sniffed the air, purring in delight.

"Yes. I say this'll be a easy!" He laughed, the middle brother nodding in agreement.

As the three NEXT walked together, laughing at one thing or the other, neither of them expected Pao-Lin and Iva to drop back as white cloths were pressed to their noses from behind. Kyle barely had a chance to make a punch when a cloth was pressed to his nose. The last thing he saw was two men grabbing Pao-Lin and Iva, Sam's confused face leaving his mind.

* * *

Groaning, Barnaby moved in his sleep and grabbed a sallow behind him, throwing it in the direction of the door.

"Go away."

"Yeah," A person next to him yawned and nuzzled his neck. "We're sleeping. . . Come back on Christmas. . ."

'_WILL THE BOTH OF YOU GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND COME GET THE DOOR!" _Both jumped and shouted at the fog horn-like voice almost murdering their ears drums. They both looked at each other, then at the wide-screen with a very annoyed-looking Agnes. _"AND SAVE THAT FOR THE SHOW! DO YOUR REHERSING ON YOUR OWN TIME, YOU GOT THAT?!" _The couple looked at each other again before Katsuko screamed and jumped, falling on the floor with a not-too graceful landing.

"Ouch, damnit," She muttered, looking up at Barnaby and blinking a few times. "Say, Bunny? We didn't. . . _Do _anything last night, did we?" She asked, suddenly flushing a looking worried.

"Calm down," Huffing, Barnaby pulled at his messed-up hair with a scowl. "The kids took the bed so I moved us to the couch. Don't worry about it," He sighed, remembering Katsuko's words from the night before. Even if it came out of liquor and her inner-mind, perhaps Katsuko really did like him. For his own sake, he gave an unimpressed look. "Besides, even if we did do anything, I'd have to stop and make sure not to break your back." He shrugged.

Scowling and with a muttered, "Ass," Katsuko stood up and sent her furrowed gaze at the ringing door. "Calm the Hell down, Agnes! I'm coming, geez!" Throwing her hands in the air, Katsuko walked off to get the door with her young partner trotting behind her.

In a matter of minutes, dipper bags and baby toys scattered along with the cans and bottles of empty drinks, Agnes eyeing the two. Barnaby was trying to clean his glasses while Katsuko was at a small battle with her hair, using hair ties and clips.

"Just what were you two doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sleeping," Katsuko beat Barnaby to the punch, her eyes smoldering with a bothered anger. "And nothing more. Nothing worth leaking to the Media." She said, securing the straps and forming her cat ears. Agnes hummed lightly before looking around.

"Where's Sam and Pao-Lin?" She asked. Barnaby yawned, still looking half-asleep.

"Probably still asleep."

* * *

"Alright, kiddies," A snicker passed from the young brother as he hovered his taser near the teens' nose, smirking at the fear in Iva's eyes. "What, don't like my toy, missy?" He tilted Iva's neck and pressed a button, a static charge hissing between the rods and drawing close to doppelganger NEXT. Iva almost screamed, but the younger brother pulled his gun away. "Calm down, I'm only having some fun here. I love playing with little kids." He giggled.

"Mikkie, you sure these brats got cash?" Asked as the second oldest brother, leaning against the wall of the trio's van.

"Duh, I can smell it on them, Mitch." Rolling his eyes, Mikkie swung his gun, the NEXT watching it dangerously.

"Alright," Mitch walked over to the tied-up three and held his taser gun to their faces. "Where's the loot?" He ordered.

"What loot?" Asked Pao-Lin.

"Don't play dumb, or else," He held the gun near Sam's head, the infant sleeping, unknowing of the danger he was in. "Junior gets it."

"Leave him alone! He just a kid, bastard!" Shouted Kyle, only to get his head yanked back with the rods of the gun held to his neck.

"Watch your mouth or your sisters and baby brother get it, ya little shit." Mitch growled. Pao-Lin's phone rang from her pocket and Mitch swiped her phone, flipping it open.

"_Pao-Lin, where are-"_

"Sorry, lady, but your kids are a little ted up at the moment." He smirked.

"_Who is this?"_

"Look, I'm gonna make this short a and sweet, 'cause I'm an impatience man; bring one million Stern dollars to Warehouse #3 at the West-Bronze Docks by the end of the day. Don't even think about bringing the cops or else-" He grazed Kyle's cheek with the barrel of the gun, laughing dryly. "You're oldest son dies first. Followed by his sisters and his baby brother if we don't get our money after that. Better hurry." With one last laugh, he hung up the phone.

* * *

"Kidnapped- gah!"

"How the Hell could you let this happen!?" Agnes shook Katsuko wildly, almost ruining her newly made "cat ears". "What are we going to do if those people hurt the mayor's baby!?" She shrieked, shaking seeming to be the only thing she can do in such a frazzled state.

"What are we sitting around here for, then?" Asked Barnaby, watching the fight as if it were a yard sell. "Let's just go look for them."

"Are you crazy? They're holding Pao-Lin, Kyle, Iva, and Sam as hostages!" Shouted his boss.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Assured Barnaby. The two women stared at him, wondering what sort of plan he had.

* * *

Agnes turned her head this way and that way as she stood by the warehouses of the docks, looking at Katsuko and Barnaby's hiding place.

"Don't look this way!" Katsuko hissed, slipping her domino mask over her eyes.

"So you're the mom?"

Surprised, the television producer turned, heaving the large black bag she carried and staring at Mikkie and his older, red-haired brother.

"You two must be part of the children kidnappings that been happening." She said. The redhead smirked coolly and held a hand to his chest.

"Yeah. Luke and Mikkie Myers, pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He laughed.

"Huh, we're getting' popular," Mikkie beamed childishly. "Ain't that awesome, Luke? Geez, we should've charged more if we were getting' so famous!" He snickered.

"Where are my children?" Agnes demanded, tightening her hold on the bag. "I only give you the money if I see them and know that they're safe!" She asked. Luke's nose twitched, his glowing blue eyes narrowing.

"Freakin' Hell, she's lying!" He cursed.

"Yeah," Mikkie curled his lip in disgust. "I don't smell much on her, bro."

Luke pointed his gun. "Freakin' bitch!"

"Look out!" Katsuko and Barnaby dashed forward, the older hero socking Luke in the jaw while Barnaby caught Agnes. Growling as the kidnapper and his little brother retreated, Katsuko chased after them, wandering around the large cargo holds. She stopped at a crossroads and waited, the blunt points of magnetic rods touching the back of her head.

"Heh, hey ya, doll face."

Katsuko spun on her foot and threw an upper-cut, clipping the boy's chin and grabbing his taser gun. She held the gun ready with a glare.

"You were saying, clown face?" She countered. The boy pouted.

"Geez, no need for insults," His nostrils flared and he crossed his arms. "Wait, aren't you a hero or something?"

"What if I am?" Asked Katsuko. Mikkie rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't pay well, from what I can tell," He huffed. "This is why me and my bros started our little babysitting service. Works better than getting a minimum wage with saving people."

"Whatever, kid. Just tell me where the other kids are." Katsuko sighed. Cocking a brow, Mikkie suddenly pounced forward and shoved Katsuko to the wall of a cargo hall, chuckling as she bit her lip in pain.

"Aw, come on, let's see if we can work something out." He purred leaning down and pressing closer to the struggling Katsuko.

"_Get off her, bastard!_" Mikkie jumped back and Katsuko slid to the floor, someone catching her before she made it to the ground. Dazed, Katsuko looked up and sighed with a small smile.

"Thanks, Bunny."

"Douche," Mikkie muttered under his breath. "If you _love _her so much, keep a better eye on her."

"I don't like her like that." Barnaby growled.

"He's lying!" Luke shouted. Barnaby glared in his direction, the latter rolling his eyes. "Hurry the Hell up, Mikkie!"

Nodding, the green-haired lad winked at Katsuko. "Catch ya some other time!" He laughed, sprinting after his brother.

"Get back here!" Shouted Katsuko, tailing after the boys with Barnaby at her side,

"Sure, _that'll _stop them." He huffed sarcastically.

"Says the guy who lied."

"I wasn't lying! I don't like you the way they implied!"

"Ah-ha! But you still _like _me!" Katsuko grinned. "That's sweet, Bunny!"

"Shut up and run, old bat!"

* * *

Mitch sniffed the air, casting his eyes to the three NEXT.

"What?" Asked Kyle with a bite in his voice. He was annoyed by the man's look and the way the bridge of his guitar dug into his back.

"You kids smell like trouble," Sighing, he sat up and looked at Sam, snoozing away. "Heh, look at this kid. Sleeping through his own kidnapping." He crackled quietly.

"What did you mean by trouble?" Asked Pao-Lin.

"It's my power, kid. Same goes for my brothers," He rested his arms on the table, smirking knowingly. "Mikkie can sniff out money on people. When it comes to lies, Luke's like a bloodhound. And I can smell danger," He waved his gun lazily with a shrug. "We all attended Hero Academy, thinking we can score it big with saving people. When we found out that was nothing but crap, we switched to our "babysitting services" and got a Hell lot of money out of that."

"How can that be?" Squeaked Iva.

"Don't play dumb. You're parents, of course," Mitch tapped his fingers along his taser. "They'll pay _anything _to have you guys back safe and sound, even an arm and leg. That's how unconditional love works. I mean, just look at your baby bro's hat," He pointed at Sam. "The yellow marigold is a symbol of health, so your folks want him to live long and healthy."

Pao-Lin gasped. "Health?"

"Just goes to show what saps parents are," The kidnapper chuckled. "Anything for their kids, no matter what the cost. That includes money."

All three NEXT were struck silent. Based on what Mitch had told them, they all felt a sort of feeling in them. It reminded Kyle about how his father was, worrying about him and wondering if his son would come home unharmed after a crime. It reminded Iva that her parents had no ways of reaching her if she were in danger, the two on the edge about their oldest child. It hit Pao-Lin the worst, Katsuko's words ringing in her ears.

"_You gotta understand that it's hard for parents to get something for their kids. Even if they're far away or look like they don't put much effort into it, they do what they can to show their love for you."_

The door was kicked open and Mikkie and Luke ran in, looking worried.

"We got heroes tailing us, Mitch! We gotta go!" Shouted Luke.

Mitch spared a glare at the kids before nodding.

"Fine, start the van, but leave the older brats."

Luke sniffed at them. "They aren't related, are they?"

"That, and they're all NEXT," Mitch looked at them with disgust. "Come on, let's just-"

In that faithful moment, Sam suddenly woke up. His eyes took a survey of the three teens' faces and his eyes began to water. With a gurgle, he let out an ear-shattering cry, causing items to fly wildly like bullets. Everyone ducked hid as cupboards began to rattle. With another cry, Sam broke the engine of the car, the kidnapping trio pulling the kids and child out of their as the van exploded. The roof as the warehouse was set in flames, iron beams falling from the ceiling.

"Shut the damn kid up!" Shouted Mitch, only making Sam wail more.

"We'll stop him if you un-handcuff us!" Shouted Kyle.

"Fat chance!" Shouted Luke. Kyle grinned and showed his hands, completely thawed off by ice. Pao-Lin's were free too and she had just undone Iva's. A crate fell from the catwalk above and almost hit Luke, Sam flying out of his arms. Pao-Lin caught him in the nick of time, landing on the ground and fixing his hat.

"Don't want to lose that, right? She asked with a kind smile, holding the crying infant to her and murmuring Katsuko's lullaby. "_~Hush now, my baby. Be still, love, don't cry.~"_

"_~ Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. . .~_" Iva joined, Kyle accompanying them with his guitar. "_~Sleep and remember. . . My lullaby. And I'll be with you when you dream. . .~_" Sam calmed down and giggled, smiling and the three.

Kids, hang in there!" Clashing through the roof top came Wild Tigress and Barnaby, the both of them radiating with their Hundred-Fold strength. The oldest of the group of NEXT looked at the cowering brothers, giving a look.

"Still wanna run?" She asked, cracking her knuckles. Squawking like chickens, the brothers nodded shakily. Signing, Katsuko walked over to them and picked up one of their taser guns, shaking her head. "I didn't even get to do anything, man." Sighing, she threw the gun once in the air and caught it easily, looking back at the others and smiling.

Something flashed before Barnaby's eyes. Someone stood in Katsuko's place, a face becoming clear and sinister. A sharp pain zipped to his brain and exploded into agony. Screaming, Barnaby almost feel to his knees, panting as the pain relentlessly roasted his mind.

"Bunny!" Katsuko called out, jumping back as the young man suddenly roared like a wild boar and spring into the air, running away from the scene. Everyone stood in the building and stared. Katsuko grew worried as the fire began to die, wondering what came over Barnaby just then.

* * *

The next day was less disastrous than yesterday. With Sam safely returned to his parents and the heroes off at another day of work, things were turning back to their run-of-the-mill activities.

"Hey, everybody!" Katsuko walked in, pushing back some of her hair and looking around. "Hey, I thought I was the only one wearing a flower on me." She grinned.

"You're the one who told us to try it in the first place." Kyle grumbled, looking at the light blue amaryllis pinned to his shirt.

"It's for Pao-Lin," The brunette smiled. "We made a deal."

"Hm, why being so secretive, Sweetie?" Asked Natalie with a sly smile, a light pink Jonquil in the bun of her hair.

"It's a surprise, Miss. Natalie." Giggled Iva, a small gathering of Lilies of the Valley buds near her ear.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not going to be good?" Asked Antonio with a sigh, a copper-orange Nasturtium on his wrist.

"I'm sure they have good intentions. I look forward to this." Keith grinned, a white Alstroemeria pinned to his shirt. The doors to the room opened and Pao-Lin walked in, a purple clip glittering in her hair. Everyone cooed at her in their own way, causing the girl to blush.

"D-Don't make fun of me." She stuttered. Compliments went to her anyway and Katsuko smiled in the background, glad to see that Dragon Kid finally saw her parents' true love for her. It made her heart swell and she wondered for a moment of Kaede was fine. Looking around the lounge, Katsuko saw her young partner looking at his laptop, looking distraught. Concerned, she stood up and walked over to him, sitting next to the quiet "bunny".

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked. Barnaby didn't reply for a while. He sighed and closed his laptop, shaking his head.

"I-I just need some time to myself," He said in a heavy tone. "Just. . . Leave me alone for a while, old hag." He sighed tiredly. He had been acting so distant with everyone, looking so lost. It was like his first day in Sternbild all over again. Looking at him softly, Katsuko nodded and reached into spare bag.

"Alright, but don't forget to wear this, Bunny." She said, leaning over and pinning a flower to his shirt with a safety pin. Barnaby eyed the sun flower on his chest.

"Old bag-"

"It looks nice on you if you ask me. Very handsome, Bunny." Laughed Katsuko, leaning over with her eyes on the blonde's pink cheek, the perfect target for a teasing kiss. She suddenly stopped again, gulping and pulling away. "A-Ah, just kidding. . ." She backed away from the surprised man and stood up, walking over to the group with something blue in her hair.

Barnaby watched as Katsuko walked away with a Forget-Me-Not resting on one of her kitten ears. He could've sworn his heart dropped.

* * *

_Katsuko: Hey, folks! Katsuko here! You know, the member of __**Tigress and Bunny **__who likes to eat ice cubes out of her juice glass. Ah, __**finally**__! The paid vacation I've been waiting for! Well, I don't want to leave Bunny by himself. He looks all sad and lonely. Wait, don't rabbits __**die **__of sadness! Whhhaaa! Don't die on me, Bunny! Oh, wait. . . He's not a really bunny. Damnit, but he's cute as- No! Katsuko, you can't say that! Tomoharu, remember Tomoharu! Wait. . . What's going here? Something's not right. . . I better help out! Next time, on __**Tigress and Bunny; Eh**__. . . Um. . . I gotta go! See ya guys later!_

_**Tigress and Bunny: Episode Nine: To Battle We Go!**_

* * *

_**Hm, I really did like to work with this chapter. Not just because of drawing Katsuko and Barnaby closer, but with everyone else's interactions. It really brings a smile to my face when I can write up those scenes. That, and writing how Katsuko and Tomoharu met. I really enjoyed that ^_^ I hope all of you did, too. Oh, before I go, I want to leave a little note about the flowers everyone had, just for fun!**_

_**Kyle Lyle- **__Amaryllis__**- Meaning achievement and inspiration.**_

_**Natalie Seymour- **__Jonquil__**- Meaning "desire for affection returned."**_

_**Iva Karelin- **__Lilly of the Valley__**- Meaning sweetness and "Return to happiness."**_

_**Antonio Lopez- **__Nasturtium__**- Meaning Conquest and "Victory in battle."**_

_**Keith Goodman- **__Alstroemeria__**- Meaning devotion and aspiring.**_

_**Pao-Lin- **__Aster__**- Meaning "Always thinking of you."**_

_**Barnaby Brooks Jr.- **__Sin flower__**- Meaning "Wishing you luck."**_

_**Katsuko Kaburagi- **__Forget-Me-Not__**- Meaning lost love, faithfulness, and "Never forget your true love."**_

_**Man, I hate to admit that Katsuko's flower is really bittersweet. Especially on Barnaby since all of this is racking his brain up. Well, fear not, readers! These two will be together in the end! You can quote me on that!**_

_**Well, I'm gonna sign off for now. Please make sure to review and I'll get back to you guys real soon. I really am excited since the next chapter is gonna be a load of fun ^_^**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


End file.
